Legacy of the Shadow Born
by song-of-myself35990
Summary: Children born in war are born in the shadows. Light or Dark, Good or evil, there's no such thing. Sequel to "Us Against the Galaxy." T for now but may go to up to M later.
1. Prologue

** Legacy of The Shadow-Born: Prologue**

"Do a job for the Jedi they said. It's your patriotic duty they said. It's just transporting an astromech droid, What could go wrong? they said. Fuck all of them!"

"Boss-Remember what the Doctor said about talking to yourself."

"Not now Corso! Just focus on getting us away from these Imps!"

"Yes Boss! Right away Boss!"

Corso threw back the throttle, almost sending his Captain flying into a bulkhead. "Akaavi! Bowdaar! Thin out those fighters!"

"There are too many of them Captain."

Suddenly Corso went to consult the instrument panel and his eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"What? What? What uh oh?" Risha Drayen said from the copilot's seat.

The young pilot sighed and fell back against his seat "We're in their tractor beam."

* * *

"So it's down to a vote. We fight or we go peacefully."

After they had been caught in the tractor beam of the Imperial War Ship, Dus'nil Vao, their fearless leader and captain of _The Lucky One_ had summoned them to the conference room, where he was not feeling so lucky.

"We fight." Akaavi said placing on her helmet.

"I agree Boss" Corso said.

"Oh come on, we're in an Imp Battle Cruiser. We fight them and we won't make it out alive. We just need to surrender." Risha turned to her Captain. "Captain, we already hid the droid in the cargo hold. Let's just go peacefully and see if we can get someone to be reasonable."

A bang at the bottom of the loading ramp.

"Well looks like we don't have time to decide" Dus'nil mused, picking up his favorite blaster.

A squad of Imperial Troopers burst up the ramp and surrounded _The Lucky One_'s crew. "Put down the weapons now!"

Akaavi whipped forward with her technostaff and tried to wrestle the rifle from the soldier's hand.

From the shadows behind the soldier, came lightning that hit Akaavi square in the chest. The Zabrak fell to the ground, gasping in pain as the lightning seared through her. A young man in his twenties with black hair and a tattoo over his left eye walked out of the hall of their ship. By his side was a nexu, the creature growling softly at his Master's heel.

"I would suggest paying attention to the sergeant's orders. We wouldn't to damage your lovely ship."

* * *

The crew of the _Empire's Fury_ had summoned him from Dromund Kaas on the basis that his skills were needed. He was one of the best non-Sith interrogation experts in the Empire and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Although he wasn't sure why everyone was so concerned about one smuggler's ship.

"Excited Statement: Young Master, my circuits are abuzz with anticipation at this oppurtunity."

He smiled at the droid's earnestness, HK-51 had been a gift from his father in celebration of his graduation from the Imperial Academy. He had had the top score of his class, specializing in interrogation and assasination techniques. He got his choice of assignments and got to follow all of his own rules. Which was the way he liked it.

"Agent," a soldier greeted him as they stepped off their shuttle. "Lord Arrryyn is expecting you."

"Then by all means lead the way."

Sometimes soldiers didn't know how to approach the field agent. He was young, only nineteen, but had risen through the ranks quickly. There were often rumours that his station from birth had been the reason for this but those rumours were usually quashed by watching the young man at work. He had worked hard for his rank, he had earned it.

The soldier led him down to the brig of the ship, while HK followed behind him. As they walked past the cells the soldier opened a door at the end of the hall and led them to a bank of interrogation chambers, where Lord Arrryyn, Wookiee Sith Lord stood waiting for him watching one of the prisoners through the window.

"My Prince."

The young Agent scoffed "You know I prefer the title I earned over the title that was given to me my lord."

Arrryyn growled in laughter "My dearest apologies Agent Qai'zon."

"You are forgiven. Now tell me about our friend in there."

"He is the captain. Very strange man, he has been talking to himself the whole time we've left him in there."

"Interesting, HK what do you think?"

"Personal Opinion: Master I do believe that this twi'lek meatbag is psychologically unstable and should be liquidated as soon as possible."

"You could be on to something HK but I think I know what he may be doing." Qai'zon moved closer to the window and observed the blue skinned twi'lek smuggler closely. "When I was in the Academy, Cipher Nine was brought in to teach us Intelligence trainees about techniques to shield our mind from Force-users in the case that were ever captured. My father was so delighted at how quickly I picked it up that he allowed me to practice on all my siblings."

Arrryyn smiled "The Emperor always encouraged such cleverness in you children. It is the reason you all have made your mark on the Empire so strongly."

"Perhaps I shall speak to our friend here alone." Qai'zon suggested. "He will only be closed up to seeing a Sith Lord. No offense my friend, it's nothing personal."

"My ego is not affected. I will observe from here."

"Query: What about me Master?"

"Better stay here too HK."

"Sad Statment: If I must Master."

"Nice ship you got there. The captain told me you guys really gave _The Fury _a run of it. Commendable. Not many smugglers can say that."

Dus'nil looked up at the sound of the door opening. A tall orange skinned Zabrak covered in black tattoos walked into the room, a young kid probably no older than twenty in an Imperial uniform.

"Wow, I'm honored. They send the Emperor's brat to be my interrogator. You Imps really know how to make a guy feel good."

The young man only smirked at his verbal jab, "Mother always said I inherited my father's looks. Was it the tattoos that gave me away? Or my skin tone? Whatever it was it is no matter. You can't choose your family can you?"

Dus'nil just turned away from the Imperial. "You'll never make me talk."

The man came behind him and bent down next to the prisoner "No I will. Because you see, my brothers are both Inquisitors. You do not want to have to talk to them. They both are a touch more serious than I. Inquisitors have the tendency to be a very sour bunch. Horrible horrible tempers Inquisitors have. Especially when they want information."

The Imperial stood up "But again, you can't choose your family can you?"

"What's in it for me and my crew if I talk to you?"

"Ahh the noble heart of a ship captain, willing to sell out his own mother if it would save his hide. Well Dus'nil Vao, if you tell me what I wish to know, we shall keep the droid you were transporting and allow you and your ship to go freely."

He thought for a moment, even though the Republic money was good, he didn't want to die over a stupid droid.

"I don't know anything about what the droid is carrying. All I know is that a Jedi Knight payed us 3,000,000 credits to transport it to Master Satele Shan."

"3,000,000 for an astromech droid? Interesting. Now where was this droid supposed to be brought to?"

"I don't know."

The Zabrak Imperial suddenly moved like a snake and wrapped his hands around the smuggler captain's lekku, squeezing tight.

"Now, you were doing so good and you had to go and ruin it. You don't want to talk about where you were bringing the droid? Fine. Then let's talk about the Jedi who gave you the job. Describe him."

"All-I know...was his name...it was Julian. He was a twi'lek...a red...red skinned...twi'lek..."

The captain's sentences were broken up by gasps of pain.

Suddenly something flashed through Qai'zon's mind, he let go of the captain and pulled a datapad off of his gauntlet and called up a picture of his older brother, Augustus.

"Did he look like this?"

"Yeah, only smaller and with no tattoos."

_It can't be._

"You have been most helpful Captain."

He knocked on the window and two soldiers appeared at the Interrogation Room's door. "Please bring the captain back to his cell."

"Hey we had a deal!"

"I said we may let you go Captain. I never said when."

He left the soldiers to deal with the captain and returned to Lord Arrryyn who was still observing through the window.

"Do you think it could really be him?" Qai'zon asked.

"I do not know, but whether you feel the Force or not, everything happens for a reason. It was no accident that this smuggler ship was captured by our ship."

"Yeah yeah I know the whole force has a sense of humor crap blah blah blah."

Arrryyn smiled "You would have made a fine Sith Qai'zon."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. Then perhaps I would've chosen you for my apprentice instead of your sister."

The younger man grinned "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well relish it. Come, we must go contact your father."


	2. Chapter 1

**So the first few chapters are going to be catching up with the characters from UAG and introducing some of the new ones. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, sometimes hearing ideas or critiques can help me re-formulate my writing so keep the reviews coming!**

"Are you sure son?"

Qai'zon thought for a moment, watching his father's holo-image for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure Father. The smuggler said that the Jedi who hired him was a Lethan twi'lek named Julian."

Sahesri sighed "One would think that the Jedi would be more creative in hiding Julius' true identity."

"Well no one ever accused the Jedi of being terribly creative," Qai'zon smartly replied with a grin.

"Indeed. Now tell me about the rest of the crew."

"Well the Zabrak is wanted by us for treason. She was a part of the Mandalorian clan Spar...the one who were all killed years ago."

"Yes I remember-what of the others?"

"Lord Arrryyn is interrogating the Wookiee right now. He said that the Wookiee is well known on his homeworld for his warrior prowess. But there was a woman aboard, a human named Risha. She has been very tight-lipped and nobody has been able to crack her yet."

His father was quiet for a moment. "Interesting. Don't talk to her son. _The Empire's Fury_ is due back to Dromund Kaas anyday now and I want the prisoners along with the droid they were transporting transferred to the Citadel."

"Of course Father. But why don't you want me to speak with the woman?"

His father looked thoughtful for a moment "When you bring them to Dromund Kaas, your mother will speak to Risha Drayen. And then we will figure out what we are going to do about this lead regarding Julius, okay?"

"Yes Father. I will see you when we arrive."

* * *

Sahesri sighed as he hung up with his son. "Are you excited to see Risha?"

His wife who had been sitting on the bed listening to her husband and son smiled sadly. "It'll be so different though. I haven't seen Risha since I was a little girl, things have changed so...well they've just changed. We're all so old now. I don't even know what I'm going to say to her."

He walked over to the bed and curled up against her. "You haven't aged a day my love."

She scoffed "You'll still get to go to bed with me my handsome Emperor. No need to flatter."

"I am hurt that you would think I had ulterior motives to compliment you! Just stick my lightsaber in my heart! It would hurt less."

Vette grinned and pulled his lips to hers and they kissed passionately. They had been together for twenty years now and every kiss was like the first time.

"Better now?"

"Yes" he said, pulling her close to him. "You have restored the Emperor's ego."

* * *

The young prince Kirtos, ignited his saberstaff and waited, his mind focused and calm by the humming of the twin blades. He stretched out his senses and prepared for the imminent attack.

He felt a blaring warning and ducked right under a blow aimed right at his head.

Kirtos dove down, his blades whirling over his head easily taking out his attacker. Several blaster bolts poured out of the shadows and the apprentice blocked each one, barely putting any thought into it.

Two attackers tried to rush him from both sides. He tossed his saberstaff to his left, bisecting one assailant and let out a torrent of Force lightning to rid himself of the one on his left.

Even though the room was pitch black dark, his command of the Force allowed him to see. He used his powers to anticipate each attack before it came. His brain processing 5 minutes faster than time going by. He raced across the room, stopping to destroy those who attempted to stop him.

When he reached the wall on the far side of the room, he leapt upwards...body propelled by the force and pulled the lever.

The training droids he had been destroying fell to the ground deactivated and the lights turned on, revealing his Master who stood off to the side consulting a stopwatch.

"Still three seconds under where you should be apprentice."

Kirtos sighed "That won't do. How do I improve Master?"

"Kirtos, you are in training to be a Sith assassin. Speed is not neccesarily what you always want. If it takes you a day to dispatch all of your targets without alerting anyone than so be it. Take these excercises with a grain of salt. They are to prepare you for a battlefield, but you will not always be on a battlefield."

"Master, is this why you don't talk much? Because it's hard for you to explain things?"

Lord Xalek couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. It was such a rarity to hear his Master laugh that Kirtos was extremely surprised. "Yes Kirtos that's exactly why."

"I understand Master. I still like you though."

"Good to know. Now go get something to eat Apprentice, you've done well training today and I have a meeting with Darth Nexus."

"Master?"

Xalek was used to this, Kirtos had an inquisitive young mind and he was always eager to learn. So that meant Xalek, as his Master was constantly fielding his overeager questions.

"Yes Kirtos?"

"Why did Darth Nexus become a Darth over you? I mean Darth Nexus is powerful and all and she is the Academy's Overseer but don't you deserve to be a Darth first?"

"Even though Darth Nexus was a Jedi when she was younger she has truly grown to learn to embrace both the light and the dark equally. Plus she took over Darth Nox's former position on the Council and I have never been one to suffer politics well. I prefer being in the field."

"Hmm...I understand Master. Thank you for answering for me."

"You're welcome. Now go get something to eat, and I want you to practice your meditation excercises tonight, understood?"

"Yes Master." the young Prince replied bowing.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Odelio Wilsaam Kallig was the ward of the Dark Council leader Darth Nox and her wife, The Emperor's Hand, Jaesa Wilsaam. At present time he is the twenty five year old apprentice to a Pureblood Sith Lord named Darth Oazz'on. His Master was a member of the Dark Council and had actually been at the Sith Academy with the Emperor. He was powerful and Odelio learned eagerly from him.

"Apprentice I have a special assignment for you. It's coming straight from the Emperor himself."

"Really? I'm honored."

"You have more than earned the honor Apprentice. I must say that in the five years we have worked together you have proven yourself to be one of the greatest students I've ever taught."

"Oh Master, you're being so nice to me today."

"I'll have you know that I am nice to you all the time. Now onto your mission, there are two holocrons on Kashyyyk that the Emperor and Lord Arrryyn are very interested in finding."

"Okay" Odelio said. "What's so special about these holocrons?"

"One holocron was made by a Jedi Master named Jolee Bindo who lived in the time of the war with Exar Kun and later traveled with the Jedi Revan. The Emperor is interested in studying the research of the Jedi Bindo. He was one of the first to find harmony with both sides of the Force."

"Ok" Odelio said, "I understand. Where should I start looking?"

"That's the thing. All that we've been able to find out is that the Bindo holocron is on Kashyyyk and it will be able to lead you to the second holocron which was created by Revan's wookiee companion Zalbaar."

"I see. So basically I have a whole planet to search for these holocrons."

"You were the obvious man for the job Apprentice." Oazz'on said with a grin.

"I have missed Kashyyyk. Ok Master, tell the Emperor that I will find his holocrons for him."

"Good! You never dissapoint Odelio!"

And with that, his Master cut the holo call. The young man laughed and traced the tattoo around his left eye. He couldn't help himself but smile though. It had been a few years since he had returned to Kashyyyk the planet he considered to be his homeworld and the oppurtunity to go back was well-timed.

"Eeesix!" he yelled to his protocol droid. "Set course for Kashyyyk!"

* * *

"Mother, Father, I wish to speak to you."

Coming from Sahesri and Vette's oldest daughter Mirira that was never good.

"Miri sit down." her father urged.

The young girl sat down at the other side of her father's desk and stared tensely into her Mother and Father's eyes. "Thank you for this audience."

The Emperor and Empress looked at each other worriedly. Their daughter had a penchant for the dramatic, whatever she wanted to talk to them about could not be good.

"What is this about sweetheart?" Vette asked.

"Now Mother, Father, as you know I have completed my training at the Academy and Lord Arrryyn has been the greatest mentor I could ever ask for. I have everything I could ever want except for one thing."

"Spit it out Miri."

"Mother, Father I am seventeen years old. I think it's time for me to start thinking about marriage."

"Huh?"

Vette burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yes yes I am!"

"Ok" Sahesri said, taking a breath to calm himself. "Did you...have anyone in mind?"

"Well that is why I have come to you. I want you to choose."

"Ok let me get this straight" Vette said slowly. "You want to get married, but you want the man you marry to be someone your father and I choose?"

"Yes."

"I feel lightheaded..." Sahesri muttered.

"Because you see I know how important my position is to the Empire and I think that my marriage should reflect that position. Someone who is worthy to share that station with me, and that way the station of our future children will be secured as well."

"Don't you think you're a little young darling?" Vette cautioned.

"Mother you were only two years older than me when you and father married."

Vette looked at her husband "She's got us there."

"She definitely inherited your way with words." Sahesri said, eyes closed in thought.

His daughter was beautiful. Tall and slender, with a body that was muscled from her Sith training. Her features were delicate and feminine, and a short mane of black hair hung just to the base of her neck. Poking out from under her hair was a crown of horns, like her Father. But she had Vette's eyes, blue and sparkling. Always an unconventional child, she had followed in her father's footsteps as a Sith Marauder and was apprenticed to Lord Arrryyn, her father's former apprentice.

But this was probably the strangest thing their daughter had ever done.

"Miri darling. Your mother and I are honored that you would want to include us in this search of yours. But we're going to need some time to think this over. We will talk about it in a few days alright?"

The young girl bowed happily "Yes Father. Thank you both again." She trotted up and kissed them both on the cheek before heading out to go to her training session.

"Do we have any liquor? I need a tall drink after that."

Vette grinned and ran over to a cabinet in the office. "Still got that ale from Taris. I'll go get some glasses."

"Have I ever told you that you're the greatest wife ever?"

"I always love to hear it."


	3. Chapter 2

Julian Marko was an impatient man.

He knew that being a Jedi, such idiosynchacies were not always the greatest strength. But that didn't change his tendency to become easily frustrated when forced to wait. Especially when he was waiting to be chastised by the Jedi Council.

"It's not your fault." Nadia said, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"I know. But someone has to take the blame for losing the stupid dorid and getting one of the Republic's best privateers captured by the Empire."

Her free hand traced patterns on his lekku, a gesture of support that he appreciated but knew they couldn't do in the middle of the Temple so he pulled her hand away and admonished gently through their bond.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok love" he whispered. "It's only because we're in the Temple."

The young woman's face soured "I wish that we didn't have to hide like this."

"I do too, but it's for the best. The Council wouldn't react well to knowing we're together. Not with a war going on."

The reignited war between the Republic and The Empire had been going on for as long as Julian could remember. His earliest memories were of fighting. He didn't remember where the fighting was or why he carried recollections of it but he did.

He can clearly remember a woman screaming. She's screaming the name _Julius_ over and over. He also hears a baby crying, crying like part of his heart has been ripped out, crying like an animal.

When he was younger he tried to talk to the Masters about these memories or visions or whatever they are. His Master sent him to see Grand Master Satele to talk about it.

Well Master Satele had praised his connection to the living force and explained that some Jedi were just very sensitive to conflict, even on a Galactic scale.

But he was still left with the sound of that woman and baby, the sounds that haunted him at night.

"Knight Marko, the Council will see you now."

He stood up and straightened his robes, Nadia squeezed his hand one last time in support.

_This will not end well._

* * *

"Father, you know Miri has always been this way ever since she was little. Always so serious. Where does she get that from?"

Sahesri smiled and chewed his steak. "It's a mystery. Although you inherited my charm and your mother's looks."

Augustus grinned "And look how that DNA combo turned out! You got yourself a winner with me Father."

"You children are all winners to me."

"Sure, sure. Go ahead and play the gracious father card. Now, I know there was a reason you called me to dinner alone Father."

Sahesri nodded and put down his fork for a moment "Yes there is something I wanted to talk you about son. This is important for me to discusss with you because you know there are certain responsibilities that you have, being the oldest."

"Father you know I take your trust very seriously."

"I know son. Your mother and I are so proud of you and the man you've become." He sighed. "Qai'zon may have found a lead on Julius."

"What?" Augustus was incredulous. "Is it a reliable lead?"

"It has the possibility to be. Your brother is bringing the Republic prisoner to Dromund Kaas and I am going to interrogate him personally."

The young Sith prince's head was suddenly spinning. The thought of seeing his twin after they had been seperated since infancy was overwhelming.

"We will find him Father, I promise you. Even if I have to destroy the entire Republic to find my brother, I will bring him home. I promise."

Sahesri looked his son up and down and smiled sadly. He was the oldest of Vette and Sahesri's children and took on the responsibilities of an entire Empire along with the burdens of his family. His training with Darth Nox had turned him into a magnificent Sith who's aura crackled with power. It was so understated, you have to delve below the surface to sense the full power his son commanded.

"Yes we will find him son. Don't worry, we'll bring Julius home."

* * *

After his dinner with his son, Sahesri summoned Jaesa to his quarters.

"We must discuss something. Not as Sith but as parents."

"Alright," Jaesa said sitting down across from her former master. "What's wrong Master?"

"Miri wants to get married. And she wants Vette and I to set up her marriage."

Jaesa laughed "A young girl who want her parents to interfere in her love life? I think the chances of that are one in a galactic million."

"Yes it is. But I know my daughter and know when she's serious about things. So I am bringing forth a proposal to you."

"You're not asking me to marry her are you Master? Casia would be less than appreciative."

The Emperor sighed "No. You and Casia have a son, we have a daughter. We could unite our families together."

"You mean Kabien?" Jaesa was referring to the eldest of her and Casia's biological children. He was a young Sith on the rise who was the same age as Miri. He also had a serious streak to him, which would compliment the Princess well. Being the son of two of the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire didn't hurt either.

"Master this is asking a lot. I'll have to talk about it with Kabien and see what he says."

"Well of course he won't agree to it overnight. Talk to him about it and we will see what happens alright?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, now that that is out of the way for now, we must have a discussion as Sith."

"My favorite kind of discussion."

In the past twenty years Sahesri had very purposely staved off the Empire's campaigns against the Republic. When he had come into power the Empire was a mess on it's own, The Dark Council had been left to run The Empire when all they cared about was their own petty rivalries and squabbles. The Military had a wary distrust of their Sith counterparts, not trusting their command and being forced to lead campaigns on their own. Money was being funneled into monuments to History instead of two the people and towards the cost of war. All in all, it was a society on the brink of collapse.

So instead of charging on, Sahesri had spent the last two decades making the Empire stronger from within. And it had worked. The Empire was stronger and more importantly, united again. Sure, the Republic had attempted to engage them, but they had not made any overt campaigns against the Republic. But he knew they were finally ready to make a grand stand against the Republic.

So for hours in to the night, he and Jaesa, who he had made Emperor's Hand about ten years ago, planned for war. A grand beautiful war that would be remembered in the Galaxy for thousands of year to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**Someone asked me about who is on the Dark Council now so I decided to write this chapter sort of as answer to that. This chapter is really just a way to introduce the Dark Council and give a quick bio of each member, along with some short introductions to the beginning of the re-ignited war. Enjoy!**

The Dark Council was the most unified it had been in hundreds of years.

Sahesri stared out at the faces, Darth Nox sat at his left as head of the Council. Nox was the second most powerful Sith in the Empire and had truly proven herself as Sahesri's right hand.

Darth Oazz'on was beside her, Oazz'on and Sahesri had been acquaintances since they had been at the Sith Academy together. Oazz'on had been the apprentice to former Dark Council member Darth Ravage, and in exchange for his fealty, Sahesri had groomed him to take over his former Master's position.

Darth Nexus was Nox's former apprentice, who after years of uncertainy of her position amongst the Sith had finally risen to the power she wielded now. Sahesri had found her chosen name to be apt considering her beginnings as a Jedi Padawan and her current position as Head Overseer of the Sith Academy and Dark Council member.

Darth Malaric was a male human. He had served the Empire for over forty years. Sahesri and Nox had known him originally as Lord Samus, a trainer at the Sith Academy who had helped train both of them. A man with wisdom beyond his years, he had been a perfect choice for his position.

Darth Atrom had always had the odds stacked against him. A twi'lek originally born into slavery, he had been found by a Sith Overseer working for a group of Hutts as their enforcer. The Overseer had brought Atrom to the Sith Academy where he had gone through his training as an Inquisitor and risen quickly through the ranks of the Sith, becoming both a Lord and a Darth within a period of five years. When Sahesri had become Emperor, Atrom had sworn an oath of loyalty to his new leader. Sahesri always repaid loyalty and respect.

Darth Consace, a female Pureblood, reminded Sahesri of the woman who had raised him on Dathomir. A kind and wise-beyond-her-years young woman, but a fierce warrior on the battlefield. Nox had been the one to discover her talent, Battle Meditation. She had been secretly trained in the art by the Sith's elite and her talents had been tested several times in skirmishes with the Republic. But she was ready for more.

Darth Rottil was another unconventional choice. He was from Sahesri's homeworld of Dathomir, actually he was from Sahesri's village. A decade older than the Emperor, he had left Dathomir at age two and lived among the Empire ever since. Sahesri had met few finer swordsmen than Rottil who wielded a single lightsaber in battle, but traveled constantly with a huge vibroblade strapped to his armor.

Darth Corrain, was joining the meeting via holo from the Chiss Ascendancy. He was a Chiss male, who had been one of the first to accept Sahesri's teaching of accepting the Force as a whole. He was beloved by his people and led them to wholeheartedly join the Empire. Although the still remained autonomy over their own territories and affairs, Sahesri had welcomed their support with open arms, leading to a close alliance between the Ascendancy and The Empire.

Darth Necon and Darth Necray were from the planet Eshan. The Echani twins were unbelievably gifted in the Force. They had aligned themselves with Darth Nox when she had visited the planet Balmorra and the three apprentices had completed many missions for the Empire together. In honor of their service, the twins had become Darths and joined the Dark Council last year.

Darth Banaton was the only Kiffar Sahesri had ever met and his special talent of psychometry fascinated the Emperor. He had once been a Jedi Youngling, but at the age of ten, he and a group of Jedi Younglings had been found by Lord Xalek. Lord Xalek had been so intrigued by the Kiffar that he had taken him as his apprentice. Banaton was full of vibrancy and sensitivity to the Force. He was an avid reader versed in twenty five different languages which had helped him to brooch alliances between the Empire and many alien kingdoms.

Darth Nyax was the final member of the Council. She had joined the Council several months ago under the recomendation of her former Master, Jaesa Wilsaam. She was beautiful, a striking woman who had just celebrated her twenty-eighth birthday. Her long black hair flowed down her back and hidden under her raven mane were striking emerald green eyes. She was a Mandalorian by heritage and a Sith by training. Jaesa had traveled to the Mandalorian homeworld to learn their combat techniques with a Rancor Squad member named Ka'hirr who was an adopted Mandalorian. While on Mandalore, Jaesa had met a fourteen year old Nyax and sensed her power in the Force. Jaesa later explained to Sahesri that the night after she met Nyax, she had experienced a dream of the girl leading Mandalorian and Imperial troops into battle, wearing Mandalorian armor and wielding a saberstaff. Shortly thereafter, Nyax had accompanied Jaesa and Ka'hirr back to Dromund Kaas and became the Emperor's Hand's apprentice.

Sahesri looked upon these faces, each one had a purpose on this Council. Each had been hand chosen for their position. It was the perfect leadership to bring glory back to the Empire.

"My friends, the time has come. It is time to finish the war we started so many years ago."

"Finally some action!" Nyax said eagerly.

"My lord, not that I do not lust to bring the Republic to their knees. But what if we tried to bring them into the fold?" Rottil asked. "A hypothetical question of course."

"As long as the Republic have the Jedi whispering in their ear they will never give in to negotiations. No matter how much we have reformed."

"My, my Nexus you really have grown up from the stern Jedi Padawan I once knew." Nox said with a smirk.

"Well Master, I think we've all grown older and wiser."

"You bring up a very good point Nexus" Sahesri agreed. "The Jedi are so entrenched in their fear of the 'dark side' that they will not stop until they feel they have eradicated the threat."

"So we bring the fight to them." Necon replied.

"A marvelous war unlike any other my lord." Necray added at the end of his twin's sentence.

"Listen to me, my dear friends. As long as we are united in this cause, we cannot lose. The Empire is the strongest it's been in centuries and we've kept the Republic at bay for twenty years, now we finish the job. Who is behind me?"

"You know I am." Nox said.

"You will always have my support my lord." Oazz'on agreed.

"We are behind you my lord. Always."

"You have returned this Empire to a strength that we have not seen since the time of the great Sith Lords, my lord. If there is any Emperor worth following it is you."

"Good" Sahesri said, thinking it all over. "Then in exchange for your support I promise you that the history holos will remember your names always."

_And so it begins._


	5. Chapter 4

Vette stood on a blacony of the Citadel watching as a shuttle landed and unloaded the Republic prisoners. Well, they weren't really Republic but had been caught while doing a Republic job.

She watched as the troopers walked the shackled prisoners to the Citadel. And then her eyes caught the sight of the one she was the most interested in.

Risha had grown from a beautiful girl into a stunning woman. Such proud features as she scowled at the men escorting her. She must be in her forties by now. She was several years older than Vette who was six months off from her fortieth birthday. Risha kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't see Vette watching her from the balcony.

"She could be a valuable ally." the man beside her mused.

"You know I never knew about this whole royal title thing when we were children, it's funny how you learn things about people when you get older."

The commander chuckled "I'm sure she never knew you would become Empress of the Sith Empire either."

"Well I didn't know that either." Vette said as the pair walked inside. "It's funny though where life takes you. Sahesri tells me that the Force controls everything and sometimes the Force can really put people through the ringer as a test. He says that the people who go through the most trials are the ones destined for greatness."

"I would agree with that Empress."

"When I met the Emperor he never treated me like a slave. He always asked my opinions on things, let me have my own freedom...perhaps that was why I fell in love with him. He was the first man to treat me like an equal and not as his property."

"And you two have a marriage greater than most with five wonderful children to show for it."

"Six." she curtly corrected.

"Six my lady."

"You know Commander, you are a good man and an even better soldier but you are starting to forget details. Perhaps age is catching up to you?"

Even though he was wearing his red Guardsmen's helmet, she could tell he took offense.

"My lady you wound me."

"You wounded me first."

He smirked under his helmet. "Some things never change my lady."

She smiled as she saw her son at the end of the hall. "You're right Commander. Some things never change."

They walked together down the hallway and Vette ran to her son and threw her arms around him. "Qai, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mother." Qai'zon said with a grin, he nodded a hello to the Commander who bowed his head in greeting to the young prince.

"Welcome home Prince Qai'zon."

"Thank you Commander, it's only for a few days though I wish I could stay longer."

"Statement: I disagree Master. I will be grateful to return to our next assignment."

Vette sighed at the sound of the droid. "Oh HK, you haven't been scrapped yet."

"Proud Statement: Of course not Mistress. This unit is not one to be defeated."

Vette thought the droid was the most obnoxious thing ever created. Most things don't phase her but she finds this droid's constant backtalk to be annoying. Except when it insulted people that she didn't like.

"Mother I know that you have business to attend to but maybe after we can have dinner? I know that Miri left last night to return to Lord Arrryyn and Auggie and Lord Nox are on a mission, but you me, Roshi and father?"

"Of course son. Now you should go and say hello to your sister and father while I handle this okay?"

"Yes Mother." The agent said with a warm smile, bending down to kiss his mother's cheek. "I'll go try and find the little terror."

Princess Roshiaka, the youngest of the Sith Royal Children, circled her opponent, waiting for them to strike. And as they moved forward towards her, her mind ran five steps ahead and as her enemy's blade aimed for her head, all it cut was air.

She flipped backwards and as her opponent ran in for another attempt she met their blade with hers and was left with the singing of metal on metal as the two force users attempted to levy each other off balance.

She reached out with the force and tried to knock her opponent's weapon from her hand. But was countered with a barrier of force energy that protected the other girl from the Princess' attack.

The girls flew at each other, their training swords clanging together, a beautiful symphony.

Roshi tossed her blade at the girl who kicked it out of the air. But the princess wasn't done yet. She ran as her enemy chased her, avoiding each strike until she was ready.

And when she sensed the correct oppurtunity, the princess ducked under her taller attacker and slipped behind her. Moving like a viper, the princess snagged her training partner's wrists in her grasp and wrenched her sword from her hand.

"I win."

The captured girl wiggled in her grasp. "You don't fight fair."

"What are you going to do about it? I still won."

Roshiaka was short and skinny, resembling her father greatly. Her short black hair was always messy and horns poked through the tangles. At only thirteen she had yet to hit her final growth spurt so she expected to grow several inches in the next year. Her eyes shined with the same energy that was prominent in her father and her black tattoos, a rite of passage amongst Dathomiran children still stung. They had been done only a few months ago.

Her opponent, Nyara, was beautiful. A Sith of pure blood, her skin was a deep sanguine red. Her face was ornamented with regal looking facial appendages that were common place amongst Purebloods. As she challenged her captor, her playful orange eyes flashed with challenge.

Any who met the two girls would think that Nyara was the Princess and not Roshi. Nyara was smart and refined, understood politics and war strategies, knew how to conduct herself best in front of adults.

Roshi was a bit rough and tumble. Politics bored her to tears and she spent her time practicing her sword forms and running around the grounds of the Citadel with her pet horranth Siqueya. Her hair was always a mess and her tunics were always ripped and covered in dirt.

The girls were the same age but could not be any more different.

"Let her go sister." came an amused voice.

Roshi spun around to see her brother Qai watching them from the doorway of the training room.

She grinned when she saw her brother and ran to him to hug him. "Qai!"

Qai'zon had been gone on assignments for about a year and Roshi who was the closest with him out of all her siblings had missed him terribly.

"Hello little monster." he whispered, holding her tight. "Hello Nyara, how are your parents?"

"They're well Prince Qai'zon. My brother left for the Academy last month so it's just me with them now."

"Yes I heard your brother is a classmate of my brother's. Is he liking Korriban?"

"Well" the girl said with a nervous chuckle. "he said it's very hot there. But he likes the Academy."

"Good. That's very good to hear."

"Yes, I think maybe I should...ummm...let you catch up? I'll see you later Roshi. Nice to see you Prince Qai'zon."

"Goodbye Nyara, send my regards to your parents."

The Pureblood girl picked up her training blade and shuffled awkwardly out of the training room. Roshi sighed.

"What's up little sister?"

She looked down glumly at her boots.

"Come on, you know you can tell me."

"Qai why am I so ugly?"

His eyes widened at the words and the young agent led his sister over to a bench and sat down next to her.

"Now stop joking around with this ugly business. You are no such thing."

"Yes I am! I'm not as feminine and lovely as Miri or mother! Our mother is so beautiful and I got robbed on the genetics."

"Hey" Qai'zon said grabbing his sister's chin and guiding her eyes to his. "This is about Nyara isn't it?"

The girl looked away but nodded.

"You have to talk to her about it Roshi. She's your best friend and if you keep harboring this crush on her it's going to make you crazy."

Several months ago, the little princess had confided in her brother that she had feelings for Nyara, her best friend since they were babies. But later Roshi had learned that her love harbored secret affections for her brother. Always turning shy and giggly around the older young man even though Qai'zon was definitely not interested in a thirteen year old.

"But she's so...she's so...she's just everything and I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to think I'm weird. And besides who would want someone like me? Ny is so pretty and proper and knows how to do everything right. I do everything wrong."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about! One of the best gundark hunters on Dromund Kaas. The only person who can tame Mom and Dad's bratty little horranth and the best shyriiwook speaker in the family need I remind you?"

"Father always did say I was like a hairless wookiee." she mused with a small smile.

"And see there's that too! You make people smile little sister! You make them laugh and your smile is infectious."

Roshi smiled and clung closer to her big brother. "I missed you."

"I missed you too little one. Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up and we'll go get some lunch."


	6. Chapter 5

Quinn knew the red and gold armor of the Emperor all too well.

Sahesri had received his fine set of armor as a gift from a superior during their time on Alderaan searching for Jaesa. Red robes, sanguine like his lightsabers with gold armor plates that fit someone of Sahesri's station.

Quinn remembered how they had traveled across the mountains of Alderaan towards the Castle Panteer with two dozen troopers of the House Thul. Vette had taken another two dozen men and was heading to the castle from the water and would meet up with them.

_"My lord, the new armor is quite fitting." _

_"You think so?" Sahesri asked. The gold mask which was the most unique feature of his new armor, giving his voice a tinny sort of sound._

_"Yes my lord. It befits a leader."_

_"Huh. How interesting."_

_They crossed the bridge encountering very little Ulgo resistance. But when they reached the castle, they were immediately buffeted by turbolaser blasts._

_"Get down!" Sahesri yelled, igniting his lightsabers._

_Quinn and the Thul men scrambled behind a toppled stone pillar as the young Sith apprentice deflected the turbocannon fire. Moving like a lightning strike, Sahesri leapt onto the turret and ducked around it's gunner, until he put a lightsaber through the man's face._

_He did the same to the other four turret gunners and returned to his troops._

_"Vette, Vette can you hear me?" he asked pulling out his holo._

_The frequency went through and there was Vette hiding behind a large stone._

_"Vette, where are you guys?"_

_"Well...umm...there's been a slight inconvenience. We got to the rear of the castle and there's Organa marines swarming all over here." She leapt up and fired her blaster rifle at something unseen._

_"Do you need me to send reinforcements to help you guys?"_

_"No. We should be able to hold them off but it's just going to take us awhile to get through to the castle so it looks like we'll be missing all the fun. Knock some heads for me?"_

_Sahesri grinned underneath his mask. "I will. Stay safe alright?"_

_"You too."_

It had been a splendid battle and for the first time Quinn questioned his oath. He questioned his oath to Darth Baras to destroy Sahesri.

Luckily Sahesri was a forgiving man. A man who saw something in Quinn beyond being Baras' puppet. And a man who was willing to forgive his attempt on Sahesri's life.

And now here he was again, walking on to _The Glory _with Darth Consace, in the same red and gold armor with his mask was in his hands as the two Sith Lords talked in hushed whispers to each other.

"Hello Quinn," The Emperor greeted.

After Sahesri's brother-in-law, Moff Reginald Pyron had past away five years ago, Quinn had taken over command of _The Glory_. For years, Quinn had been the commander of _The Shadow, _the flagship of Darth Nox. He became a Moff and then was elevated to the rank of Grand Moff and brought on to the Grand Moffs Council. His career had catapulted under Sahesri and for that he would be ever grateful to the Emperor. Always grateful.

"Hello my lords. Shall we discuss strategy?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Miri asked as her brother desperately tried to tame her raven black hair.

"It's a surpise" he smirked as he adjusted her tunic. "Good. You look presentable."

They got into the speeder Qai'zon had rented and Miri stopped her badgering to stare at the landscape spinning by. Some people may think Dromund Kaas to be a dreary place, always dark and always raining. But Miri found it to be strangely beautiful. There was a power quietly lurking on Dromund Kaas. Sometimes the things that some found to be ugly were the most beautiful.

"We're here." Qai whispered to her, offering her his hand to help her out of the speeder.

Miri looked up to see the estate looming over her and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Aunt Jaesa's?"

"Yes. I promised that we would come and have lunch with Obrionec and Aunt Jaesa. They are our family little sister, promise me you'll behave?"

"I guess so." the little Princess grumbled. She adored her aunt Jaesa but she and her cousin Obrionec, who was a year older than her, never got along.

As they were walking up the steps to the Wilsaam-Kallig Estate, a figure in green-grey armour was walking out, at her heel, a large almost dog-like creature.

"Darth Nyax," Qai'zon greeted with a bow. Miri just stood there, so Qai'zon put a hand on his sister's back, gently forcing her to bow as well.

"Hello Prince, Princess. Visiting your aunt?"

"Yes we are. You haven't put her in a bad mood have you?"

The Mandalorian Sith chuckled "I promise that she is most cheerful." she looked down at the creature beside her. A strill, native to the Mandalorian homeworld. Weird looking thing.

"Aran play nice. You wanna go hunt?" The creature got all excited at the prospect and quit his growling at the Prince and Princess, yowling happily.

"I must be off. But before I go, could I trouble you for a moment of your time Prince Qai'zon? I know you must be eager to visit your aunt but I promise this will not take long."

The young man smiled "Of course. It would be my pleasure. Miri go in and find Aunt Jaesa okay?"

"I wanna hear!" the young girl complained.

Qai'zon quickly whispered a warning to his sister in Paecian, the language of Dathomir. He and all his siblings had learned how to speak the languages of their parents' homeworlds along with Galactic Basic.

Miri's eyes widened and she quickly scampered to the door of the estate.

"Such a fiery child. She reminds me of myself at her age." Nyax mused as she pulled off her helmet.

Qai'zon had heard from many that she was beautiful. Dark raven hair and beautifully radiant green eyes that seemed to radiate like stars going nova. Nyax's body was that of a warrior, all muscles but with the perfect curves of a woman.

"Your father speaks highly of your skills Prince. And I was pleased to find after consulting with your superiors that it was not just paternal boasting."

"Please Lord Nyax, there's no need for you to call me Prince. Qai'zon will do. And I am most honored by my father's praises."

Nyax smiled "As you should be. I think we all strive for our parents praise. Now I am in need of your skills, your father suggested you personally."

"I am all ears."

She tapped a button on her gauntlets and pulled up a holo of a planet. "This is Onderon, a planet that's had enough political corruption to make both Dromund Kaas and Coruscant seem like sanctuaries of virtue."

"This was the planet that was ruled by Freedon Nadd."

Nyax smiled "You study history well. Many years ago after the Jedi Civil War, a Jedi named Zane Stormblast, better known as The Exile helped to bring Onderon back into the fold of the Republic and although he suceeded, the relationship has always been a tumultuous one."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"Well there is a small resistance brewing on Onderon. A resistance force of citizens who think it's time for things to change."

"They wish to join the Empire?"

"Indeed. And your father is welcoming these rebels. But your father and I agree that if we mount an attack on the dominant military of the planet, the citizens as a whole may turn against us. The politics of the situation are very delicate you see."

"Sounds like my kind of planet." Qai'zon smirked. "I like a challenge."

"As do I. And because of that, your father has put me in charge of the Onderon situation. And I could use a man of your expertise to lead this operation with me."

Qai'zon was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. It was quite an oppurtunity. He had been looking for a new assignment to really challenge him and this could be the right one.

And Darth Nyax was indeed quite beautiful.

"I would be most honored to take command with you Lord Nyax."

The Dark Council Member grinned brightly. "Excellent. Now go and enjoy your lunch. I must speak to your father. I will contact you soon with our plans."

* * *

_The Glory _was on it's way to the planet Ruusan. A prominent world in the Republic for it's rich mining resources, Sahesri was interested in it for two reasons. One, there was a Republic Fleet using the planet as a staging area. A perfect way for Darth Consace to test the full extent of her battle meditation abilities. Two? There was a native creature on Ruusan that he wished to study. They were called Bouncers, a species who explorers had reported exhibited telepathic powers. Sahesri was curious and wanted to examine these supposed powers.

"We're in system my lords." Quinn reported.

"Excellent."

Consace stood up from her chair and stretched, her limbs making a cracking sound from stiffness. "I am ready my lord."

"Good, then whenever you're ready."

The Pureblood sat down in front of the space map. It showed the entire fleet on the outskirts of the Ruusan system. The Republic fleet had yet to notice them.

Consace sat down cross legged in front of the map and took a deep breath. She closed her amber eyes and focused on her heart rate, feeling it and synching it to her mind, like a beating drum. She reached out to the soldiers on these ships and she felt their minds. They were feeling confident but of course there was always the little seed of doubt in the back of anyone's mind. The thought that something may happen to them. The thought that this may be the battle. The battle they come home from in a body bag.

She bathed them in confidence. All knowing, all reaching confidence. The kind that you only feel doing certain things, the things you know you won't fail at. She made them think of these things, swelling them with the feelings of invincibility. She was so focused and she knew the Emperor could sense it because she felt _The Glory _shift beneath her. It was preparing to engage the Republic.

So now she focused on them. She reached out beyond the ship, beyond the fleet towards the planet and the Republic soldiers. She feasted on their arrogance allowing it to strengthen her in her meditations which she passed onto the Imperials around her. Darth Consace had spent most of her childhood and her entire adult life developing her talents. She knew what she was doing.

"Red Wing, go after that Frigate!" Quinn yelled over the comm.

Sahesri watched out the viewport, observing a wing of fighters go after one of the Republic support ships. He smiled beneath the gold mask he wore. The battle was going well, Consace's battle meditation was working wonders. The fleet was moving in perfect harmony, as beautiful as any symphony. The Republic was disorganized and sloppy, with a few well coordinated maneuvers, they would be space dust.

A Republic Capital ship exploded in front of _The Glory_'s viewports, Sahesri turned away to shield his eyes from the burst of light.

"Blue Wing, Grey Wing, take out the last ship. Green Wing, Gold Wing, the fighters are yours. Destroy them!"

All around the fleet, Republic Capital ships and fighters exploded around them. It was a symphony of explosions. Such beauty.

Sahesri grinned as the last tattered remnants of the Republic fleet were destroyed. As the last explosion rang out across space, Consace opened her eyes and attempted to stumble to her feet.

Sahesri, knowing how Battle Meditation drained the strength of it's practicioners ran over to the young Sith and helped her to her feet, guiding her to a chair.

"You have done well Consace. I have never seen this fleet perform so beautifully."

"Th-thank you, my lord Emperor."'

"All fighter wings return to your ships. You have done well today." Quinn ordered over the comm.

"My lord," Quinn said turning to the Emperor. "Shall I have a shuttle prepared to take you to the surface?"

"Yes. I will escort Darth Consace to her quarters while you do so. While I'm gone on the planet's surface, you're in command of the fleet. Understood?"

"Crystal clear my lord."

* * *

"So this is not a vacation?"

"Not exactly. Call it a working vacation."

"Master may I ask a question?" Augustus' smile was cheeky, and Nox had fun indulging his sarcasm. He was so much like his mother in that sense.

Kira Carsen, Lord of the Sith, who sat behind them, knew what was coming and looked up from her datapad with interest.

"Did you have your sense of fun removed at an early age?"

"Certainly did."

Kira snickered.

"Quiet back there." Nox ordered playfully.

"Hey I seem to be the only one studying the intelligence."

"Just because your husband is Imperial Intelligence doesn't mean you have to be such a suck up Kira."

Kira tried to use the Force to guide another datapad towards Nox's head but the Dark Council member effotlessly batted it away, grinning.

Over the years as she had become more comfortable being Sith, Kira had become closer to many other Sith Lords. Such an interesting concept to be friends with Sith. But the Sith of this Empire were different. Kira counted many of her close friends to now be amongst the upper echelons of the Sith.

"So Kira, since you've been such a good little student studying the Intelligence, why don't you tell us a bit about good ole Makeb?"

"In laymen's terms?"

"Yes."

"We're stepping into a complete shitstorm."

Augustus grinned. "This sounds like our kind of planet Master. The crazy ones are always the most fun."

"Crazy girls are fun as well Augustus." the Head of The Council chimed in with a wink.

Both Kira and Augustus burst into laughter. These moments of levity were important. Because they all knew that Kira's claim about Makeb was quite serious. They were walking into a powder keg of a planet.

And if the Head of the Dark Council, The Emperor's son and one of the Emperor's apprentices could not stabilize Makeb, no one could.


	7. Chapter 6

They left Risha alone in the interrogation room for what seemed like days but in reality was only a few hours.

She worried for Dusnil and the rest of the crew. Dusnil was unwell. Something seemed to have broken in her captain, like a switch had turned. He was talking to himself, and whenever she or any of the others pointed it out, he would react badly. Violently. One day he pushed Corso away from him so hard that he had hit his head on a bulkhead so roughly that Risha had been forced to stitch it shut.

They had taken their captain to doctors all over the Galaxy in an attempt to cure his mental affliction but the only diagnosis they could offer was that something in Captain Dusnil's very colorful life of crime had caused his mental state to slowly deteriorate.

She was broken out of her revelry by the sound of a door opening and looked up to see a Twi'lek woman walk into the room. her eyes widened when she saw her. The Empress' face was all over the Holonet, last she had seen there was a 50 million credit bounty for her capture.

"Hello Risha." the woman said sitting down at a chair across from her.

Risha said nothing.

The Empress' tattooed face lit up with amusement. "Don't remember me? That's okay. I don't take it personally."

"I don't believe w-we've met Empress." Her voice was hoarse and unreconignizable.

"Would you like some water?" The Empress gestured to a man in red armor standing behind her and he produced a metal canister. He handed it to the Empress who unscrewed the cap and poured some water into it. The twi'lek pushed the water across the table to Risha who didn't even look at it.

"Don't worry, it's not poison. And even if it was, would you really care? I mean, you're in the heart of the Empire. Not exactly near an abundance of escapce routes."

She had a point.

Risha cautiously reached for the water and took a sip. In seconds it was gone.

"Now where were we?"

"I...I don't know what you mean when you said you know me."

The Empress laughed "Ah yes. Think hard. And while we're on the subject, my condolences on your father. He was a good man."

_Could it be? No she was only a little girl then._

"Vette?"

The Empress smiled. "Bingo. I thought that maybe you had forgotten about me. It didn't help that I've started going by my birth name in public. Empress Ce'na just has a better ring to it I think."

"But...I...I...just...how?" For the first time in her life, Risha Drayen was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe it, the little twi'lek who her father had rescued from slavery had been like a sister to her. Always following her around wanting to leanr the tricks of running the ship.

But now she was this? She must be close to forty now. So many years had passed.

She smiled, the black tattoos accentuating the angles of her face. "Trust me Risha. We have alot to speak about."

Arrryyn watched his apprentice with the wise eye of a practiced swordsman. She was learning her lessons from him quickly, having inherited her father's natural skill with the blade.

"Ataru" he called out in his language and watched as Miri easily adjusted her stance and her grip on her lightsabers, falling into the Ataru form as subtly as water flowing downriver.

She continued to deflect practice bolts from the training remotes, ducking around the lasers that webbed through the room, designed to keep her acrobatic and quick moving. She flipped languidly using her lightsabers to shield her face and pressed the button to deactivate the lasers.

"Very good. Your speed has increased by 15 seconds."

"All thanks to your training Master." Miri said with a bow, replacing her weapons on her belt.

"Here come sit down" he said and offered her a place on the bench next to him.

The young girl grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow and joined her Master who offered her some water.

"So, your father tells me that you are going to be betrothed to Kabien Wilsaam Kallig."

"Yes, it will become official when we next return to Dromund Kaas."

"How do you feel about the match?"

She shrugged "Kabien is the son of Darth Nox and Jaesa Wilsaam, which gives him a powerful position. He is suited for the daughter of an Emperor."

"Yes." Arrryyn agreed. "That's all true. But is he suited for _you_ my dear apprentice?"

"Well, I don't know. Kabien and I grew up together and went through the Academy together. He's nice enough I think. Isn't it better to be married to someone you know than someone who is a stranger?"

"Indeed, you make fine points Miri. But isn't it the ideal that one marries someone they love?"

She looked down at her feet. "But...what about duty Master? What about ensuring the line of sucession? What about passing on my father's powers to my children?"

He stopped her by grabbing her hands in his bigger furry ones. "Hush my dear. I know there's more to this than you want to say? Now tell me what this is really about."

Tears began to stream down the seventeen year old's cheeks. "I...I...I just want them to be proud of me. Mom and Dad. Everyone always tells stories about Dad you know? How he saved the Empire from collapse. Even before he became Emperor he was already a hero. He changed the Galaxy and by the time this war is over it will never be the same. I...I wanna make sure he didn't do it all for nothing."

"Miri, my dear apprentice. Your father is a great man. But he is so proud of you, he is so proud of you and your siblings. In his eyes and your mother's eyes, you are all already a success. You are a lovely and wonderful young woman and I am proud of you as well."

"You are Master?"

"Absolutely. I could think of no finer apprentice."

That did it. Now Arrryyn knew that he had made his point. The girl broke out into sobs.

He grabbed her and held her tight against him. Miri hid behind a wall of strength but her Master knew that beneath it, the Princess was horribly insecure. She needed validation at times.

"So you think that I shouldn't marry Kabien Master?"

"I'm not saying that. You should marry him because you want to. Not out of any sense of duty or obligation. Honestly, your mother and father were quite...bewildered...when you brought this up to them."

She nodded as they stood up and wiped away her tears. "I...I will think about what you've said Master."

"Good." Arrryyn adjusted his robe and his armor. "I must consult with the captain about our course. You're dismissed."

As he walked to the bridge of their ship, Arrryyn knew that Miri was starting to learn more lessons than just the seven lightsaber forms.

"Please tell me that brilliant mind of yours has come through."

Kex smiled over the holo. "My lord, have I ever failed you yet?"

"That's what I like to hear." Sahesri grinned. "Let's hear."

"Mako and I found records of a Julian Marko. He passed his trials about a year ago. But we could not find much else other than a photo. Patching it through."

Kex's image was replaced by a holo photo and Sahesri's breath stopped sharply.

The photo showed a young man. And he was Vette's exact male doppleganger.

"That's him." The Emperor whispered. "That's most definitely him."

"We haven't been able to find anything else yet about your son yet my lord. But we have found something that may help us get closer."

"Okay show me what you've found."

Kex consulted his computer and pulled something else up. The image turned to a Miraluka man and a Miralan woman.

"These are Jedi Knights Jorwol Marr and Nabina Makla. They went through Jedi training at the same time as your son and through our sources found that the three of them were very close. They may know how to get closer to Julius."

"Interesting. Do you know where they are Kex?"

"Our digging around Republic files paid off. We found out that they were both assigned to Makeb."

"Maia, I heard you're being sent to Coruscant to aid in the rebuilding of the Temple there."

"Yes I am Master Farwhal and I'm honored for the oppurtunity. Will you be joining us there?"

The Ithorian Jedi Master laughed jovially. "I'm afraid not young one. The days of adventure all over for me."

"Well" Maia said as they walked. "I don't know how much adventure there'll be supervising this construction project."

"Be careful Maia. There is still a dark cloud over the Galaxy. Nowhere is safe."

_Yeah _Maia thought as she left. _Not even Tython is safe for you._


	8. Chapter 7

"Lady Sabine, we have been expecting your arrival."

As the droid scurried off to summon his Master, Nyax smiled. The cover of an Alderaanian noble had been an easy one to take. In the battles she had seen against the Republic she always wore her beskar'gam. Few people knew what she really looked like.

The man beside her, who was maquerading as her huband, was Kraw'el Carsen. Son of a Sith Lord and the newly appointed Intelligence Director. He was close with Prince Qai'zon, his mother being an apprentice to the Emperor himself. Qai'zon had brought Kraw'el on board with this mission with the promise of paying him handsomely for the service. Kraw'el was a bounty hunter. He worked freelance for the Empire. Kraw'el was a bit rebellious in his ways, he liked the chance to make his own rules. But he had grown up in high social standing in the Empire, this was not lost on him. So occasionally, he liked to show his patriotism...for a price.

The droid returned, bringing with him, his Lord. Commander Petkova was a military leader, but secretly he was the leader of a sect of Onderonians that were Imperial sympathizers. He kept his allegiances secret to avoid a falling out with the Royal Family. This also allowed him to funnel information to the Empire.

"Lady Sabine, Prince M'kash it is a pleasure to see you both. Eee-five, could you offer our guests a drink please?"

"I'm alright Commander."

"As am I."

Kraw'el's father had taught him many skills that he had found useful in his work. Such as being able to fade into a Chiss accent. Kraw'el was half Chiss but had been raised within the Empire, but he easily fell into the identity of a prince from Csilla, the capital of The Ascendancy.

"Then please come in, come in my friends. Eee-five you can wait outside."

The Commander turned to the figure behind them, in armor of the Chiss Royal Guard. "Will your guard be joining us?"

"It is meant as no insult Commander. But these are turbulent times, one can never be too careful."

The man smiled "Of course. If you'll follow me."

They were led into a lovely looking office, decorated immaculately with awards and recognition of the Commander's service. It properly suited a man of his station.

"So" he said as he led them to his desk and offered them seats. "Are the Prince and Lady real people or elaborate cover identities?"

Nyax looked in the direction of the armored man and he nodded, signaling that he had swept for bugs and they were all clear.

"After my Master helped the Chiss to negotiate the marriage of Lady Sabine Panteer to Prince M'kash, they relocated to a lovely mountain castle on Csilla where they have three wonderful children."

The commander laughed "You are as charming as people say Darth Nyax." He bowed his head respectfully.

She smiled "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Commander. The Emperor sends his regards."

The man behind them wearing armor removed his helmet. "It was getting musty under there." Qai'zon complained.

The Commander's eyes widened. "Prince Qai'zon...I am honored to meet you."

"Likewise Commander." he said, returning the man's polite bow. "It is so wonderful to meet a man of your prestige."

Even though Qai'zon couldn't use the force like his siblings and his father, Qai'zon developed many other talents. Talking was one such talent. His parents had encouraged him to develop a way with words. He remembered how his father once told him, "Words are the finest of weapons. Better than any vibroblade, blaster or lightsaber...when you know how to properly use them."

"But are they better than the force Papa?" he remembered asking, he was maybe 10 at the time.

His father had grinned and playfully whispered in his ear. "Don't tell your brothers and sisters okay?"

Yes words were a powerful tool and Qai'zon Malavai, named for one of his father's closest friends knew how to use them. He was both Intelligence Agent and Imperial Prince. His siblings may have had the Force but he had the power of his mind and sharp wit.

He politely accepted a seat to the left of Darth Nyax, Kraw'el seated to her right and the Commander wasted no time with small talk, delving directly into business.

"The Emperor would like nothing more than to welcome Onderon into the fold Commander. And we come to you to find out how we can do that. we know how delicate the political situation is Onderon so we hope to help make such a transition as smooth as possible." Nyax began.

"Onderon has had a very awkward relationship with the Republic. They have left us hanging out to dry countless times but when they start a war, we are immediately called upon to do our sacred duty for the beloved Republic. I for one am tired of Onderonian young people dying for a Republic that never gives anything back to us. And I know that many of my peers feel the same."

The man consulted his terminal and pulled up a holo. "This is Iziz, where you just landed. The walls of Iziz were built at the dawn of Onderonian civilization to keep out the beasts that roam our jungles. But there is a group called the Beast Riders, descendants of criminals who were exiled from Iziz into the jungle and learned how to tame the beasts. The Beast Riders are the key."

"I'm not sure I follow" Qai'zon said, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "From what I know of the Beast Riders, your people have always been at odds with them."

"We have. That's why it's key." He pressed another button on his computer control and the map of Iziz zoomed in. "These turrets were first installed after the Mandalorian Wars, my father showed me journals when I was a boy, written by one of my ancestors. He wrote about how the Basilisk War Droids rained down on Iziz like meteors. You can only imagine how that would scare people. But back to my point. The turrets not only keep out invaders from space but they keep the Beast Riders away from Iziz. If you found a way to disable these turrets, the Beast Riders would attack Iziz..."

"...distracting your military forces and leaving the Royal Palace vulnerable for infiltration. Well done Commander. It's an ingenious plan, my father was always a fan of such tactics." Kraw'el complimented.

"Carsen. Carsen. I finally remember where I know that name. You're Kira Carsen's boy, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." Kraw'el said, taken aback.

"Ah I knew I knew the name. I served with your mother on Ord Mantell back when she was still a Jedi. Part of a special unit that Onderon sent to aid the Republic. She was a fiery kid, amazing with a lightsaber. When they put her on the Republic's Most Wanted List for going to the Empire I wasn't surprised. She never seemed like the Jedi type."

Kraw'el laughed "She used to tell my sister and I how often she would get chastised. She was born to be Sith."

"It's good to know someone so talented has found where her talents are appreciated."

Nyax watched everything with interest. Using the Force she prodded subtly at the Commander's psyche. Her Master had taught her these skills. Master Jaesa posessed a very rare ability with the Force where she could discern a person's nature with just a look. And though Nyax did not have the same abilities as her Master, there were certain skills Jaesa had been able to teach her. There was nothing she found to set off any warning s so she sat back and let the meeting unfold. For now the Commander was their best bet of getting control of Onderon.

* * *

War had a way of scattering families. Alvanna Wilsaam-Kallig knew this. One of her two mothers was on classified assignment, the other would soon be departing Dromund Kaas to join the front. Odelio, the eldest of her and her siblings was on assignment on Kashyyyk. Kabien, her twin, was on Ziost with his Master. He was helping to train elite Black Ops commandoes. Obrienec was only 14, too young to join the fighting just yet but he would soon be off to the Sith Academy.

And she was on Dantooine.

"Boring looking planet isn't it?"

She smiled at the Pureblood male beside her. Alvanna and Khulmako had gone through the Academy together and from the moment they had first met they were almost inseperable. Their budding romantic relationship had been only a natural progression. Especially since the pair were lucky enough to be apprenticed to the same Master.

That Master was the Falleen Sith Lord Dryzell. He was known throughout the Empire as the "Great Negotiator." Someone who could charm even the strictest Jedi Masters. Using his species' natural ability to produce intoxicating pheromones in conjunction with his mastery of the Force, he was irresistable.

Although their Master was so diplomatically skilled, he was a Sith after all. He loved a good battle, and that was exactly what awaited them on Dantooine.

"Apprentices you look ready for some action." their Master greeted as he walked onto the bridge. "Your excitement is palpable."

"We are ready Master" Alvanna smirked.

"Always ready." Khulmako added.

"Good" the Falleen smiled adjusting the cloak around his night black armor. "Follow me then."

The apprentices followed their Master into the hangar of the ship where there were several drop ships being fueled and prepped for launch. Troopers milled about the hangar bay preparing for battle but snapped to attention when they saw the three Sith enter.

"At ease my friends" Lord Dryzell said casually. That was another of their Master's greatest strengths, the men under his command of the 38th Storm Battalion adored him. They would follow him anywhere. He tried to stress the importance of forming such a bond with one's troops onto his apprentices and they eagerly followed the lesson.

"Come gather around," he walked towards a large holoprojector and flicked it on projecting an image of the Dantooine capital. His apprentices and soldiers watched eagerly.

"This is Khoonda, the capital of Dantooine. Three hundred years ago it was a plantation belonging to a wealthy family called the Matales. But after Darth Malak almost bombed this place into a crater, they rebuilt Khoonda as their capital. Since then, it's nearly quadrupled in size and holds the majority of their military power."

The holo shifted to reveal a middle aged human man with black hair sprinkled with grey.

"This is the Republic Supervisor for the planet, Loras Bi'orn. He was a decorated war hero in our last war with the Republic but retired from the military to pursue a life of politics as oh so many do."

There were snickers at the sarcasm throughout the hangar causing the Sith Lord's mouth to twitch upwards in a grin.

The holo flickered again, this time a Twi'lek female and another older male human.

"My friends I'd like to introduce you to Master Jaric Kaedan, one of the Order's finest. He's repeatedly refused my many invitations for tea so I guess we're going to have to find out what has him so preoccupied now won't we? This twi'lek is his newest apprentice, and I hear she's going to be a problem. This Padawan won the Jedi's Padawan Tournament so she's nasty with the blade."

He stopped and waved his hand to flick off the holo-projector. "You know your orders my friends. You're some of the best soldiers in the Empire. Now let's go have some fun, yeah?"

There were countless cheers of approval resounding throughout the hangar. Alvanna grinned and squeezed Khulmako's hand excitedly. The excitement was infectious. Everyone ran to their dropships, Khulmako and Alvanna clamoring on to one with their Master and several soldiers. The dropships were large lumbering things only designed to deliver you to the ground in one piece. '

They were greeted warmly by the pilot though, who bowed as they walked aboard.

"Lord Dryzell, it is an honor to fly you and your apprentices into battle" the pilot gushed, acknowledging greetings to the two apprentices as they settled into their crash webbing beside the soldiers.

"The honor is ours Lieutenant." Dryzell replied warmly. "Now people tell me that dropship pilots have nerves of cortosis, is that true?"

"Absolutely my lord!" The man puffed out his chest with pride. "Only the finest can handle a beast like this."

The Sith Lord laughed cheerfully as he sat beside his apprentices and secured his crash webbing. "Then you will do fine."

As the armored craft lifted off from the hangar floor, Alvanna squeezed Khulmako's hand beside her.

"Mak?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip nervously at first but then smiled. "I love you." she whispered in his ear.

His golden eyes lit up happily. "I love you too."

And into the battlefield they went...


	9. Chapter 8

Thankfully his shuttle landed without incident, the Republic forces distracted by the destruction of their fleet in space. Sahesri slipped off the ship followed by Pierce. Over the years, the soldier had served faithfully at The Emperor's side, being elevated to the rank of General. When it came to ground assaults and missions of a "sensitive" nature, Pierce was always the man to turn to.

"So what exactly are we looking for my lord?" he asked his friend.

"They're called Bouncers." Sahesri pressed a button on his gauntlet and a holo appeared of the floating creature.

"Strange little thing." Pierce observed.

"Yes they are, but if my plan works then they'll be the key to getting the Jedi off this planet." Sahesri muttered with a grin.

Intelligence reports had come in that several Jedi had established a secret base on Ruusan. They had kept themselves hidden during the fight but the Emperor could sense that they were on the planet. He just couldn't tell where exactly they were.

"Ummm Boss?" Pierce tensed towards his rifle.

Sahesri looked up to see that they were being watched over the ridge by a group of floating creatures.

"Put your gun away." he whispered to his friend.

He reached out his senses to greet the creatures.

_I yield to you. _He bowed before the group of Bouncers, five in all.

_You...You are the one who shattered the stars._

_You mean the space battle? Yes I commanded that._

_You are powerful. A pillar of strength. Come...come closer to us._

Sahesri walked closer to the floating creatures. He got back down on the ground in a cross legged position. The group of Bouncers came closer to him, seeming to be examining him.

_My name is Dancer. I am the leader of my flock. This is Nova, Floater, Swifty and Dreamer. And you are the one they call the Emperor, yes?_

_Yes I am. And I have come to seek you out. I wish to form an alliance._

The creatures dropped down and settled themselves into the grass in front of Sahesri.

_We listen Emperor. And then we decide what we can do for you._

Another groundquake angrily shook the surface of Makeb. Augustus cursed and desperately tried to hang off a tree branch to keep himself steady. Kira hugged on to a tree trunk but Casia missed it by just a moment and yelped, falling to the ground.

When it was over, Augustus crept over to his Master and offered a hand to her to help her up.

"Thank you Auggie," The Dark Council member muttered, scrambling to her feet.

"They're getting worse. There was only 15 minutes between that one and the last one."

"Yeah." Kira agreed "The sooner we can get off this planet, the better."

The three Sith carefully made their way back to the camp they had set up earlier without further incident. They were expecting a transmission from Kira's husband Kex, otherwise known as Watcher Three. After 20 years in the field as a Cipher Agent, Kex had been given the promotion to Watcher and oversaw the gathering of new intel. He enjoyed the work because he got to brainstorm intelligence missions and be in charge of creating new operations agaianst the Empire's enemies. He had been in charge of the Makeb mission and had personally chosen Kira, Darth Nox and Augustus to take care of it.

The three Sith crowded into a tent as Casia fiddled with the holo. "Stupid Makeb! Can't get a damn signal!"

"Hit it Master. That may make it work."

The Sith Lord rammed her fist down on the console and it made a whirring noise and she grinned when it told her that her holo signal was going through.

Augustus smirked.

The holo flickered and Kex appeared. "Hello, hello? Can you guys hear me? There's so much interference."

"Yes you're coming through love. How about us? We were having an issue setting up the transmission."

"You're coming in clear now. Hello everyone, how is Makeb these days?"

"Obnoxious" Kira deadpanned.

"Ridiculous." Nox chimed in.

"We've been here a day and I hate it already." Augustus finished.

"Well I'm glad to see that Hutt occupation has done the planet good." Kex smiled apologetically. "Now, I have been studying the seismic data we've been gathering from the planet. And as much as I'd like to say just leave the planet to explode, nothing can ever be that easy."

"So you're saying we have to find a way to save it?"

"Sorry love, I'm afraid you guys are going to have to be Nature saviors. But I do have some clues to point you in the right direction."

"Out with it then Blue-man!" Nox demanded sarcastically.

The Chiss grinned and seemed to be typing on something. "Ok. The reason why these groundquakes even started was because the Hutts are really abusing the mining on planet. Without going into explanation about technique and all that, I'll just simply say that they're digging too deep. They're drilling into the core of the planet which is causing the groundquakes and the eventual explosion of the planet. But there's hope!"

"Of course!" Kira said "There's always hope!"

Kex looked at his wife dotingly before continuing, he consulted a terminal and pulled up a holo image alongisde his own.

"This is Dr. Lemda Avesta, her uncle runs the Avesta Mining Company. Avesta Mining made Makeb the planet it is today, that is until they tried to negotiate drilling contracts with the Cartel. This doctor, even though she looks young this girl is one of the best biologists in the Republic specializing in enviornmental concerns. She holds crucial research on how to reverse the issues on Makeb."

"So where can we find this girl?" Nox asked.

"Our sources within Avesta Mining say that she went into the field several weeks ago and has not been heard from since. Her uncle believes that she was captured by the InterStellar Regulators, the Cartel's personal enforcers. I'm sending you Doctor Avesta's last known coordinates. But beyond that you're going to have to find out where she is on your own."

"Never make anything easy, do you love?" Kira mused.

"After 16 years of marriage you should know that by now. But I unfortunately have other news, another objective for you to complete."

"Lay it on us!"

"The Emperor recorded this message for you before he left for Ruusan. He wanted the orders to come from him personally. Patching it through."

The image switched to an image of Sahesri in his red and gold Sith armor.

"Augustus, Casia, Kira, this objective is a secondary objective but it is a very personal one. As Augustus knows, we were investigating leads on how to find Julius and after all these years we think that we may have hit a solid mark. On Makeb are two Jedi Knights, Kex will send you files with information on them, our agents that have infiltrated the Jedi found out that these Knights went through their Jedi Trials at the same time as a Jedi Knight named Julian Marko, who we know is really Julius. I need you to find these two Jedi and take them prisoner so that they can be brought to Dromund Kaas and we can find out where he is. I know that if anyone will suceed in this it's you three."

The Emperor bowed.

"May the force serve you well."

Kex image flickered back. "I'm sending those files over along with the files on Dr. Avesta. I know this is a whole lot, but once you can try and get Makeb somewhat stable, you guys will be getting a back-up team from Dromund Kaas and we'll be able to move on to the next stage of operations. Now, any questions?"

"Out of curiousity, how is the siege of Ruusan coming along?"

Kex consulted with someone out of the holo's view. "Really? And that's the latest report? Wonderful!"

He turned back to them. "Latest reports say that Imperial flags fly on Ruusan. The Emperor apprently used some ingenious way to flush out the Jedi who were hiding there. Stirring up these force-sensitive animals to lead him to the Jedi."

"Father loves to overacheive." Augustus mused.

"Always trying to push the envelope your father is." Nox said to her apprentice. "But kandoshii! Such wonderful news! If we weren't in a planet that acts like it has gas I'd drunk to that."

Kex snickered "I'll drink for all of you! I'm already buying the team a round at the Nexus Room, so on that note! Kira I love you. Nox you're ok too. Auggie, make sure your Master doesn't get herself killed because then I'd have to deal with the wrath of the Emperor's Hand."

"Will do!"

Nox just glowered, but Augustus could tell that the banter amused her. Kex would never do it otherwise, if you made a Sith angry, really bad things could happen to you.

"I hate this planet." he said for the umpteenth time and all Nox and Kira could do was nod in solidarity.


	10. Chapter 9

The first time Kirtos had been old enough to go on his father's ship, he remembered being marveled at the sheer size. He was 6 if memory served correct and as he walked along the hallways of _The Glory _at his father's side he couldn't help but think of how a ship was like a small Galaxy, all different types of people doing a million different jobs in pursuit of one goal.

_It's like the Empire. _he thought as he followed Master Xalek to the Bridge. It had been nine years since then and now he was an apprentice to Lord Xalek, one of the most powerful Sith in the Empire. It was one of the greatest days of his life when Master Xalek chose him.

_There had been a hunting competition on Korriban, 2,000 credits to the acolyte who could catch a wild bull tuk'ata._

_Kirtos had won._

_The tuk'ata had been a hard beast to track, but he had been hunting since he was a little boy and nothing ever escaped him. He tracked the creature to the mountains of Korriban and had used thermal detonators to collapse the cave where it made it's home. It was a difficult fight, and the tuk'ata had almost taken Kirtos' leg off. _

_But he had dragged himself 5 klicks back to the Academy, his leg all mashed up and bloody, but he clutched one of the damned beast's horns in his hand so fiercely that no one would be able to wrench it from his hand._

_Everyone looked at him as he struggled his way up the stairs to Darth Nexus' office, blood dripping behind him leaving a trail. _

_It was quite a moment to see Darth Nexus' face full of surprise when he arrived before her. He bowed and dropped the horn on her desk, to which she smiled happily. _

_"Acolyte I'd like you to meet my friend Lord Xalek. We were apprenticed to Darth Nox together."_

_And when Kirtos felt Lord Xalek's prescence in the Force he was overwhelmed by the sheer power. Ferocious and intoxicating power, but at the same time he had such control. Lord Xalek was like one of those motion activated explosives, one wrong move and all of this energy would be released._

_Kirtos stumbled to his knees, trying to make it look as graceful as possible under the circumstances._

_"My lord." he greeted._

_Xalek turned towards Darth Nexus and smiled, then he looked back towards the twi'lek boy before him._

_"Rise my apprentice."_

As they walked onto the bridge they were greeted with nods and salutes by the soldiers and fellow Sith until they reached his father standing at the viewport.

"Father!" Kirtos greeted happily and warmly shook his father's hand. He was far past the age of hugs and other such sentimentality.

"Hello son," Sahesri greeted. "Hello Lord Xalek it's good you both are here."

"It is an honor to join you at the front my lord."

"Well I can't have one of my strongest Lords and his apprentice running training drills on Korriban forever now can I? We have a war to win. Now come, we have a briefing to get to."

Kirtos decided then that he was ready to grow up because it meant that he could stand eye to eye with his father and listen to important briefings with him. And for an Imperial Prince and Sith Apprentice, there was no greater honor.

* * *

"So that's it then, giving up a life of crime for the glory of the Empire?"

Vette stared across the table at the woman and watched her closely. After sending away her guard she and Risha had talked for hours. Not an interrogation but old friends rediscovering each others' adult selves.

Just one of them happened to be in chains.

"It's not that simple."

Vette remembers how jealous she was of Risha when she was a little girl. She was so beautiful even in her youth and she grew to be a beautiful woman.

But now Vette had a life of her own too. She had wonderful children, a husband who loved her and a group of close wonderful friends.

"It's not all about the Empire for me really. Sure, having the people that bow to me and call me 'Empress' and getting my own personal command is nice. But for me, it's about my family."

She shifted in her seat and adjusted her robe.

"This whole war thing is not something that Sahesri chose. It's kind of like-" she paused and tried to think for a moment.

"It didn't choose us. This war was something we inherited it. All of us. The Republic, Sith, Jedi, Empire, this war is bigger than us all. And we have no choice but to fight it. It's just a matter of choosing sides. And I decided to choose the man I love, the man who gave me a life again. Sahesri showed me that I didn't have to be a victim anymore, I didn't have to be the poor little slave girl who was taken away from her mom and sister. I could be something no matter what my past. And hey! I'm a fucking Empress! What could be greater than that?"

Risha was quiet for a moment, processing. "You've...you've grown so much."

Vette laughed "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I guess that when I see you now I still want to see the little girl who always used to follow me around my dad's ship asking questions."

"Risha I'm almost forty!"

"I know. I guess I just want to hold onto the good memories, it helps outweigh the bad."

"You know I have to ask."

"About my captain? It's a long sto-"

Before Risha could continue, the red armored Royal Guardsmen who had left them earlier ran into the room and bent down next to Vette to whisper in her ear.

"Oh. Oh no. Yes, I'll be right there Commander. And could you send in the other soldiers please?"

The man nodded and bowed before exiting.

"What was that about?" Risha asked. Vette looked startled.

"I can't tell you." She turned to the two Imperial soldiers who had just arrived in the room. "Please bring Ms. Drayen to her cell."

"Yes Empress."

"Wait, Vette what's going on?"

The Empress said nothing because her bodyguard was hustling her out of the room and down a hall.

"Vette! Vette!"

Her screams were unanswered as the Sith Empress ran off, taking all off Risha's childhood memories with her.

* * *

They were under attack. Everyone knew that Sahesri's fleet attacking Ruusan was going to throw the Republic in an uproar, so they were of course ready for this.

But nobody thought they would go near Korriban.

"Gold Squad! Black Squad! Get those frigates off our ass!"

Arrryyn was quite incensed that the Republic would have the gall to attack Korriban. How arrogant. It was making his rage flare like a powerful flame, and thanks to his training he was able to channel that power into the troops around him.

"My lord!" Admiral Eucen, Arrryyn's favorite officer and the commander of his ship rushed through everyone who was running across the Bridge to their battle stations.

"What is it Eucen?" Arrryyn asked, the Admiral understood Shryiiwook very well from being in Arrryyn's service.

"You see that Capital Ship on the edge of the fleet?" he indicated to it on the ship's battle readout.

"Yes?"

"That's _The Preserver, _the Jedi Grand Master's flagship."

"What?!"

He should've known the Jedi were behind such a brash attack.

"Admiral!" an Ensign at the Communications terminal yelled to Eucen. "The Republic Flagship is opening a communication channel."

"Patch it through Ensign." Arrryyn commanded, running over to stand next to the man.

The officer consulted his terminal and after a minute of work, Arrryyn was face to face with the Jedi Grand Master.

"I should've known that the Jedi would be behind something so dumb." he greeted.

"Lord Arrryyn." Master Satele, now in her sixties had a voice that was all culture and high society. Hard to believe this woman came from a long line of Jedi and wasn't a princess on some Core World.

"I am giving you one chance to surrender."

"You must be joking? Korriban belongs to the Sith by rite. You took it from us if memory serves me correctly."

"The Jedi will offer you amnesty if you surrender yourself and your fleet into our hands."

"And do what? Become another slave to your outdated Republic? That's why I got my people free from you Grandmaster. Your Republic is a sinking ship and if you Jedi want to go down with it, then by all means, don't let me stop you."

He turned to the officers on the bridge, who stood watching the confrontation, waiting for some order from their leader.

"Let's show these Republic dogs what happens when you fuck with the Empire! Blow their fleet out of the sky!"


	11. Chapter 10

Arrryyn's fleet cautiously picked it's way through the carcasses of Republic ships as he stretched his senses to try and find his target.

"She is not dead."

The death of someone so powerful in the force, such as the Jedi Grand Master would cause ripples through the force. If Satele Shan was dead, he would feel it.

"My lord" Admiral Eucen called. "Darth Nexus is on holo."

He broke his meditation as a holo-communicator was brought to him, putting him face to face with the Togruta Sith.

"Have you found anything?"

"I personally led the team to go investigate the escape pods that _The Preserver _jettisoned. We took several Jedi and soldier prisoners but she was not among them."

"Damn it all. Have you started interrogations yet?"

"The Inquisitors are doing their work my friend. I will update you with anything we find out."

"I'd appreciate that Nexus. May the force serve you will."

"And you Arrryyn."

Eucen crept up next to his commander and whispered into his ear. "The Emperor is waiting on holo in your quarters Lord Arrryyn."

"Thank you Eucen. I'll leave everything to your command?"

"Yes my lord. I will not disturb you."

"My Master, I...I am deeply sorry. I have failed you."

"Rise Arrryyn, feeling sorry for yourself is not an attractive feature. You crippled a large Republic task force and defended Korriban bravely. I did not expect the Grand Master's life to be ended so quickly, but she will meet her demise in due time."

"Yes. I apologize for my whining Master."

"It's alright apprentice. No I must patch this channel through to join the war conference. Your talents are needed elsewhere."

* * *

Kabien Wilsaam Kallig loved Ziost. Ever since he was a little boy he'd always had an explorer's heart. He enjoyed learning about new places and hiking through new terrain.

Pulling his jacket tight around him he returned back to those who had accompanied him. The reason he was on Ziost was to train elite Imperial Commandoes, officially known as the "Jedi-Hunters."

As an acolyte on Korriban, Kabien had been lauded many times for his skills in combat having proved himself in countless duels and acolyte tournaments. He wielded a single curved handled lightsaber, preferential to those who used the Makashi lightsaber form. He also was a competent marksman and skilled with many different types of melee weapons.

This assignment was one of the Empire's top-secret projects, being the Sith leading it was a huge honor for someone as young as Kabien, but he was eager to prove he was up to the challenge.

"Kab'ika, you ready to brief everyone?"

Kabien had known Ka'hirr since he was an infant. The Mandalorian was legendary for his work with Rancor Squad, the Emperor's personal black ops commandoes. The Emperor had personally asked Ka'hirr to oversee the training of these new "Jedi-Hunters" alongside Kabien.

He walked over to face the 15 recruits standing at attention. They had started with 30 but due to the rigorous nature of this training had culled down their numbers.

"Good morning everyone. At ease."

The soldiers relaxed.

"So today we're going to play a little game. It's time for you guys to get some real field experience. We're going to split you up into three squads and you have very special prey to find."

"Can't wait m'lord." one of the men said with a grin.

"I like your attitude Sargeant. So we just received three Jedi prisoners from Korriban and the Commander and I thought we could make this into a real...learning experience. So, we released these Jedi on different parts of Ziost. Each squad will be given a Jedi target to hunt down and bring back to base."

Ka'hirr handed each designated "Squad leader" a datapad.

"These datapads are similar to what you'd recieve in the field. They contain a physical description of each squad's target and everything we know about their combat abilities."

Ka'hirr picked up where he left off. "Now we have re-armed these Jedi so they will be formidable opponents. We have also given them survival gear so they will not perish in the wilds before you find them."

"We've mounted cameras on your armor so we can monitor your individual performance and your cohesion as a Squad. The Squad who returns to us with their target first will be rewarded, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the recruits all yelled in unison.

Kabien smirked. "Good. Now I want you to remember something, these Jedi have been taught from infancy that you are scum. That in serving the Empire, you serve everything that they and their order are against. They will not hesitate to kill you. And what do we say to death?"

"Not today sir!"

Kabien and Ka'hirr grinned. "You all will do well then. You are dismissed."

* * *

The fires of battle raged around them as Alvanna and Khulmako made their way through the streets of Khoonda. They were a sight, two Sith apprentices in black robes and armor holding hands as buildings burned around them.

"Halt."

They looked behind them to see a twi'lek female coming up behind them with a squad of Republic soldiers.

"Ah. You must be Master Kaedan's apprentice. We've been looking for you." Khulmako let go of his girlfriend's hand and the pair ignited their blades.

"We've been looking forward to testing ourselves against a Jedi."

* * *

Sahesri had assembled his War Council. The members of the Dark Council and The Grand Moff Council all joining the conference over holo from various planets. Also joining was Vette, Jaesa and Arrryyn.

"Nyax and Nox are both in the field so they will not be joining us. But I'm glad everyone else is here. Shall we begin?"

Quinn cleared his throat. "Our campaigns along the Outer Rim have done exactly as you hoped my lord. We're succeeding in driving the Republic towards the Core."

"Just this week we've captured Mustafar, Ruusan, Ilum, Hoth, Quesh and Voss. Thanks to the brilliant diplomacy of the Empress so long ago, the Hutt Cartel are still eager to support us, so that puts Hutt Space right in our pockets." Darth Atrom added.

"I live to serve." Vette said with a grin causing Sahesri to laugh.

"Corrain how did your fleet find Mustafar?" The Emperor asked.

"Honestly my lord? The planet was rather easy to take. You would think that the Republic would protect such a valuable resource a bit more closely." The Chiss Sith grinned. "But the lava fields were a whole other story."

"I'm sure. And setting up our mining operations has gone smoothly?"

"Yes my lord. We've been able to begin mining and will soon be up to a peak efficency."

Sahesri nodded. "Very good. The mining on Mustafar will be very valuable to us. The Republic were fools to leave it unguarded. Nexus?"

"Yes my lord?"

"What have you found in your interrogations of the Republic prisoners you took on Korriban?"

"The attack on Korriban was pretty much a suicide mission and everyone knew it. It was the Republic's attempt to distract us from our other campaigns, they were using Satele Shan as bait in an attempt to divert our forces."

"How interesting."

"My lord..." Darth Banaton interrupted. "I am receiving a transmission from the 35th Storm's End Fleet."

"Patch it through."

A man in a Moff's uniform appeared before them. "Good day my lords and Your Graces. I am Moff Collins, I command the fleet under Lord Dryzell."

"Good day Moff. I'm sure you have some good news for us."

The man smiled "I sure do Your Grace. I have just spoken with Lord Dryzell and his apprentices on the ground of Dantooine and they have given me the greatest news. Jaric Kaedan and his Padawan are dead and Dantooine is ours."

Sahesri and the Sith and Imperials around him all smiled excitedly at the news. "That is wonderful to hear Collins. Were there any casualties on our side?"

"Minimal Your Grace. The fleet fought very well, I was very pleased."

"Excellent. Please pass along my congratulations to Lord Dryzell."

"Absolutely your Grace."

The noose was tightening, soon the Republic would be strangled and gasping for air.


	12. Chapter 11

Qai'zon's mother had been the one who taught him how to shoot a blaster.

Growing up in the Citadel on Dromund Kaas he was surrounded by many other children of all different species. Not only his siblings, but the kids of Imperial bureaucrats and Military officers and the children of his father's fellow Sith Lords. That sort of upbringing, being surrounded by such diverse people had really played a part in the person he was now. He was able to learn many things from those around him, but no such lessons had influenced him as much as the first shooting lessons he had had with his mother.

He was four. He can still remember his mother kneeling next to him, pregnant with his brother Kirtos, placing his small hands in the right places on the blaster rifle. The weapon felt gigantic in his hands, almost as big as him.

"Now you want to rest your finger right here Qai. Right until the last possible moment."

She had placed his hand right near the trigger, resting his index finger on it.

"Look through here. You see the target?" she points to the remote she had set up about 100 meters away.

"Yes momma."

"Good. Now see if you can take a shot."

He still remembers that moment like it was yesterday, the breath he took, his index finger moving like a spring, and the target exploding.

His mother smiled proudly "You'll be a sharpshooter yet buddy."

* * *

Those first lessons stuck with Qai'zon into adulthood and into his career in Imperial Intelligence.

His custom built Aratech sniper rifle was a weapon he had spent years designing to perfectly fit his needs. It was comfortable to use, had a fantastic long range scope and could easily be broken apart to carry around. The shots were silent and Qai'zon never missed.

He had counted three guards in the turret tower. Lightly armed. They would be easy to take care of.

"Are you guys ready?" he whispered into his comlink.

"Ready when you are." came Nyax's reply.

Darth Nyax and Qai'zon's best friend Kraw'el Carsen were waiting for Qai'zon to deal with the guards, after which they would take control of Iziz City's guard turrets.

The young Prince took a breath and closed his eyes, remembering all the lessons his mother had taught him.

His trigger finger fell like a hammer and before the first guard hit the ground, Qai'zon was lining up and firing his next shot at the second. Time was precious, miliseconds could make the difference between maintaining secrecy and a guard calling for backup.

It took him 2.1 seconds exactly to kill all three guards. Not his best time ever but it would do.

"You're clear."

He watched through his rifle's scope as he saw Nyax clad in her beskar'gam armor and Kraw'el in his own custom armor set, leap up into the turret tower with the help of their jetpacks.

"We're good here. The turret's been disabled. On to the next."

Qai'zon sighed and began to pack up his rifle. No rest for the wicked.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

Vette stared down her 13 year old daughter, voice firm. "I'm very serious."

"B-b-but I'm ready to go and fight I swear!"

Vette put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Roshi, you are 13 years old. A war is no place for you yet."

"But that's not fair! Kirtos is 15 and he gets to fight!"

"Kirtos also has a Master and has responsibilities as his apprentice. You know that you're going to have to go through the Academy and prove yourself just like your brothers and sister did. You have to earn everything."

The princess pouted. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair my darling. Your father and I had to earn everything we have. And so did your brothers and sister. And so did Aunt Jaesa and Aunt Casia."

She turned her so that they were making eye contact. "You've had it better than most my little one. Your father and I only make you work hard because we love you."

"I know..." the girl looked down and Vette could see tears form in her eyes. "I wanna be with you mom."

She smiled "Sooner than you think. Soon you'll get to be with us on the frontlines. But promise me you'll be good while you're here? You got to hold down the fort for us. Make sure everyone plays nice in the Capital

Roshi burst into tears and flung her arms around her Mom. "I promise mom. I love you."

And who says teenagers are always moody?

* * *

Several years ago Jaesa and Vette decided that they enjoyed fighting together so much that they would take up a joint command together. They had commissioned two new capital ships to lead this combined fleet. _The Scoundrel _and _The Seer _were only rivaled by _The Glory _and _The Shadow_, the ships of their spouses. They had command of about four thousand soldiers and 50 Sith. Everyone was eager to taste the rush of war.

"How'd it go with Roshi?" Jaesa asked as Vette joined her on the bridge of _The Seer_.

"It was only slightly heartbreaking. There were tears. How did Obrienec hold up?"

Jaesa sighed thinking of her own youngest. "I told him he was the man of the house now. I could tell he was holding back how upset he was."

Vette squeezed her shoulder helpfully. "I wish they didn't have to grow up so fast like we did."

"I do too. But the Galaxy is a tough place now. We can't hide our children from it forever. We can only do our best to keep them safe."

Vette nodded staring out the viewport as the Fleet prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. "It is a mother's job after all."

* * *

If Odelio had been born a Wookiee, then this whole excursion would've definitely been easier. Wookiees were raised climbing the sky-high trees of Kashyyyk and evolution had helped them adapt to climbing.

But alas! He had sadly been born without such genetic innovations so improvisation was in order.

He had built the climbing blades himself in preparation for something like this. They were curved and made out of a special Mustafarian steel, strong enough to cut through the tough bark of the wroshyyr tree. The blades were attached to wooden handles that his gauntleted hands clutched tightly. There were a second pair of blades attached to his boots. It was slow going, he had to be cautious in his movements for if he moved without securing his blades into the bark of the tree, he would fall for miles.

Venturing down into the Shadowlands would take a long time, a very very long time.

* * *

Crimson blades whirling, Kira, Darth Nox and Prince Augustus made quick work of the camp of InterStellar Regulators. The trio moved with the ease and synchronicity of practiced warriors.

Nox stopped when they had disarmed the mercenaries' lead officer and force pushed him back against some rocks.

"Alright, we're going to make this real easy. You **will **tell me where Dr. Lemda Avesta is."

Auggie could feel the power of the Force behind his Master's words. Hopefully this would be enough.

"The...the Doctor? She's...she's at our base..."

"Good." Nox said helpfully as she knelt down next to him. "Put in the coordinates for me."

The man, in a haze, did as he was ordered.

"What should we do with him?" Kira asked.

"I distorted his mind so if we let him go he'll have no idea who any of us are or what happened here."

"Works for me." the red headed Sith Lord sheathed her saberstaff.

Augustus consulted his Master's datapad, "Master. The Regulators base is quite -"

Another groundquake began to erupt. And before they could anchor themselves all three Sith were tossed to the ground.

"...far."

Nox pulled herself up and offered her hand to Kira and Augustus to do the same. They brushed off their robes and headed back toward their speeders.

"Well let's get going. The sooner we get off Makeb the better."


	13. Calling All Sith!

**TRANSMITTING TO ALL IMPERIAL FREQUENCIES: A BULLETIN FROM THE WAR COUNCIL**

The time has come! The time has come for you to meet your destiny and join us in glorious war with the Republic! The Emperor and The Dark Council request the enlistment of all Sith throughtout our great Empire to aid the war effort. Now we will get the glory we have all hungered for for so long!

Hail the Empire!

The Imperial New Bureau

_Ok guys. I need some help. With this story being about war and the Empire renewing war against the Republic, I can't possibly think up all the Sith Lords of the Empire myself. So here's your chance, if you wanna see your Sith characters fight along Sahesri and Vette, drop me a PM with your character's name, species, preferred weapons and a quick bio with a short history of their life and their skills and personality. My finals are ending this week so I'll soon have alot more time to devote to writing and we'll all get to see our Sith characters reach the glory they deserve._

_~~ Song-of-myself35990_


	14. Chapter 12

"Your Grace, it is the perfect tactical strike. The Jedi have recommited themselves to a prescence on Ossus. Leading a fleet to take control of the system would both cripple the Jedi Order and provide the perfect connection from the Outer Rim towards the Inner Systems."

Sahesri listened intently as the Grand Moff Tyrus presented his plan. The man made alot of sense, and he was intrigued by the notion of an overt attack on the Jedi. There needed to be retribution for their brash attempt to attack Korriban.

He turned to the man beside him, sitting in his red armor, listening patiently. "Your thoughts Algoran?"

His close friend and official Sith leader of the Royal Guard considered his thoughts for a moment before answering.

"The detonation of the Cron Cluster turned Ossus into a wasteland. Why would the Jedi hide on such a planet?"

"The Jedi seem to be hedging their bets, preparing themselves in case the Republic falls. They think that inhospitable climates will keep us away from them, but we have seen worse haven't we?"

The Guard beside him grinned viciously. "There won't be a heart left beating."

The Emperor smirked. He knew that when it came to the Jedi, Algoran had a lot of personal rage to vent. He had met Algoran on Korriban in the Academy and had become friendly with him, bonding over many training duels together. When Sahesri had left Korriban after becoming Darth Baras' apprentice, the pair had lost touch. They didn't reconnect until the battles of Corellia, fighting side by side.

Algoran's Master was killed on Corellia. He was killed by Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan.

Sahesri knew his friend had rage bubbling and boiling beneath his inner psyche, rage that would make a beautiful weapon when it was turned loose.

"What do we know about the atmosphere of Ossus Grand Moff? Is it breathable?"

"Even after Exar Kun detonated the Cron Cluster the planet's atmosphere is still habitable. It wiped out most of the local wildlife and plantlife but it won't be as bad as other planets our forces have taken control of such as Quesh and Mustafar."

"I remember Quesh well." Sahesri said with a wince.

"Ossus is a planet deeply intertwined in the history of the Jedi Order. A successful strike would be both a dramatic tactical blow and a strike to their morale. But this must be planned out well in order to succeed. I am putting you in charge of orchestrating the campaign Tyrus. There is some intelligence that you may find useful in your preparations, so I am going to put you in contact with Watcher Three of Imperial Intelligence."

The Moff bowed before him. "I will not dissapoint you Your Grace."

"I surely hope not. Please be prepared to present your battle plans in two weeks, understood?"

"Absolutely Your Grace."

"Good. You are dismissed."

When the man was gone, Algoran turned to his old friend and burst out laughing. "An Emperor's work is never done." he sing-songed.

Sahesri grinned. "No, it never is."

* * *

After an uneventful hike through the plains of Makeb, they had found the Regulators' base. But it was heavily guarded, so that had elicited more "aggressive negotiations."

"Auggie...please tell me that force field is down?"

His Master and Kira spun around him like tornadoes, crimson blades of their saberstaffs dancing as they fought off what seemed to be an endless amount of InterStellar Regulators and their battle droid companions.

"Almost...there Master" he clenched a computer spike between his teeth and continued inputting code as fast as he could to crack the security system while Nox and Kira covered him.

"Auggie..." Kira warned as she bisected a droid.

One more matrix...almost had it...

The purple field of the force field dissapeared, it would be gone for just a moment. Enough time for them to get past before it returned and blocked the Regulators from coming after them. Augustus had made sure to mess with the system so it would lock out their attackers.

"Come on!" he yelled running through the doorway.

He saw his Master use the Force to speed through their enemies and meet her apprentice on the other side of the door. Kira flipped backwards over one of the Regulators and Now used the Force to pull her fellow Sith Lord to them as the force field returned, separating them from the guards.

"Thank you" Kira said, brushing off her black robes and replacing her weapon on her belt.

"Don't mention it. Come on, according to that map, the prison cells should be th-"

"Not so fast Sith."

All three of the Sith in question spun at the sound of a voice behind them.

Two Jedi stood escorting their target, Dr. Lemda Avesta. On the left was a brown haired human male with a piece of leather over his eyes, holding a lit blue lightsaber. On her right was a Miralan woman holding two green lightsabers.

"You'll have to be more specific Jedi." Nox said walking towards them as she called her weapon to her hand. Kira and Augustus did the same behind her.

"You're...you're the Emperor's son!" the woman accused.

"Guilty" Auggie said, coming forward and igniting his lightsaber.

"You killed my father!"

His lips curled into a grin. "I'll need a name to confirm that."

The woman walked towards him, chest puffed with pride. "My name is Nabina Maku, my mother is Commander Tapholla Maku of Havoc Squad. My father Aric Jorgan was killed on Dromund Kaas."

"Jorgan...Jorgan...Jorgan...hmmm...oh yes Jorgan! That was not me."

"Nabina don't incite these Sith." her fellow Jedi warned.

"No please, incite me." Augustus walked circles around the two Jedi and the scientist. Kira and Nox knew that he was hitting a nerve with the young Jedi, it would make her sloppy and unfocused. When the time was right, all three Sith would strike.

"Now, if we're going to argue semantics, it was my mother who killed your father. I was only an infant you see. And my mother did kill your father in defense of her two infant sons. One of whom is still missing. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Nabina..." the male Jedi warned, Augustus could feel the rage seething off of the female Jedi. This was a pattern that all Jedi fell into when they first felt anger, it was sloppy and uncontrolled. But Augustus, who had spent his whole life having been allowed to experience his emotions freely, knew how to keep them in check.

"Now you know me but you'd be surprised to find out that I know you too. Nabina Maku, I know how you struggle with the need for your revenge. And you! I know who you are too!" he pointed to the man beside her.

"Jorwol Marr. Descendant of Jedi Master Visas Marr. Descended from a Jedi Master who married into the Mandalorian Clans. I know you and I know how you have been torn between the Jedi and your heritage in this war. You see your people fight on our side and it tears you up."

"How do you know that?" the male Jedi breathed.

"Knowledge is power my Jedi friends. But maybe you can help me with something. I am in a bit of a bind. My Master here..." he grandly indicated to Nox. "is a very tempremental sort. She hasn't really been that fond of Makeb. Now since you were kind enough to free the lovely Dr. Avesta for us, why don't you just hand her over? I know we're all very tired and you must be as well. We're all adults here, I'm sure we can reach some sort of accord."

The two Jedi stepped protectively in front of the biologist and fell into fighting stances which Augustus instinctively analyzed and figured out the best ways to counter.

He looked back at his Master and Kira who also were falling towards their weapons. "I tried Master."

"I know." Nox replied with a sigh, "Sometimes you can't always be the nice Sith."

* * *

Korriban was different than Ralon thought it would be. His sister had described in her letters the power of Korriban, but he had expected it to be a bit more overt. But you had to really try and sense it to find the power in Korriban, but it was there. The power of Sith long gone.

"Good evening Acolyte. I trust your trip was smooth?"

"Yes. It was a nice experience coming from Nar Shaddaa."

The human Sith Overseer smiled. "I am sure. I have very strained memories of Nar Shaddaa myself. But I'm sure your Mother must be enjoying Dromund Kaas."

"Yes my lord. She and I both are most appreciative for the Empire's kindness."

"Acolyte, I was in training with your sister when she was here on Korriban. A powerful Sith like few I have ever met. Her death was a tremendous loss for the Empire."

He nodded sadly. His sister had died when he was very young and growing up without her had been tough. But the Empire had finally found him enslaved to a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa and discovered that he had the same talents with the force as his older sister. So the Sith had freed him and brought him to Korriban for training.

"So are you ready to begin your new journey?"

"I've waited my whole life for this my lord."


	15. Chapter 13

As the three Sith encircled their opponents, Augustus wondered if the two Jedi Knights knew how outnumbered they were. Darth Nox was known as "The Ghost" throughout the Galaxy for her skills in assasination, the most skilled of the Empire's assassins. Kira Carsen had been trained by the best of the best combat instructors in the Jedi Order and as a Sith, had studied faithfully by the side of the Emperor, one of the Galaxy's greatest Force users. Augustus was the son of that man and had copiously practiced his father's form and had exceeded everyone's expectations of his own skills.

These two Jedi Knights did not stand a chance.

Luckily enough for them, the three Sith needed to take them alive. They had information that the Sith needed and the Emperor had personally requested their capture. They also had a Dr. Lemda Avesta in their custody. Dr. Avesta was the key to stabilizing the tumultuous condition of the planet Makeb. Makeb's natural resources were key to help the Empire win this war.

The Miraluka Jedi ran towards Nox and Kira, his blue lightsaber carving an arc towards Nox's head. The Dark Council Leader used her ignited saberstaff as a brace to push the man away from her. Kira, shrouded in the pure energy of the Force, appeared behind him. The Jedi just managed to avoid her slash at him.

The Miralan woman who had tried to verbally incite Augustus had already moved towards him, trying to seperate and corner him from his Master and Kira. Her twin blades scissored towards his neck.

_Her strength seems to be in dual wielding. Must get rid of that._

Augustus had been trained to read battle the way musicians read music. He had to be several steps ahead, able to predict his enemies' moves before they even think of the strategies themself.

The Jedi moved one green blade into a vicious slash towards his face, but she aimed down low with the other one towards Augustus' knee-caps.

Augustus met her slash head-on with his own crimson lightsaber. He was a single lightsaber wielder, always had been. That was how he was most comfortable. His father was a dual wielder and so was his sister, they truly made the most of both weapons. But he had found with a majority of Force wielders, both Sith and Jedi alike, that they underestimated a combatant with a single blade.

He just always had to prove them wrong.

His free hand dropped down to her second blade and he watched her eyes widen in surprise as he grabbed the pure green energy beam and summoned lightning through his hand. He focused on the energy cell in the weapon's hilt and focused on overloading it. He could see it in his mind's eye, the inner workings of the weapon and the exact point where he wanted to attack.

He grinned when his hand was clutching nothing but air.

Kira and Nox were tiring their opponent. They could sense his fatigue. While he grew tired and weary, the pair of Sith Lords fed off each other for energy. It was the strength of the Force in it's natural state, light and dark. When the Force is quantified into "light" or "dark" it loses it's true nature. The Sith under Sahesri's reign had realized this and it made them the strongest of Force users.

While Nox and the male Jedi Knight were engaged fiercely, Kira saw an oppurtunity. Using the Force, she wrenched the Jedi's feet out from underneath him. Like she pulled a carpet out from under him.

The Jedi fell to the ground and Nox took the chance to go on the offensive and seize his weapon from his hand, brandishing it along with her own red saberstaff.

"Checkmate Jedi."

* * *

Kereniss straightened his robes and attempted to check his hair on the reflective surface of the wall. Going for a personal meeting with the Emperor himself would be intimidating for any young Lord.

After four years as an apprentice he had just recently been named a Lord of the Sith and with that title came new oppurtunities for him. And of course he had heard the rumours that some had started to spread about him, that he had only gotten his assignments because of his upbringing. As if being a war orphan was an ideal childhood.

_It was a great night! Mom was on leave from her duties as a fighter pilot and it was her birthday. At first they had been sad because Daddy was away on assignment. He was a Moff, always going away to planets that Kereniss could barely pronounce the name of at three years old. _

_But Daddy had come back and surprised them! He took them out to dinner at a fancy restaurant in Kaas City, Mom wore a beautiful dress and Daddy wore his dress uniform. He had a special outfit made for Kereniss that resembled his dress uniform so much that his Daddy proudly introduced him to all his friends as his "Second in Command."_

_It was one of the greatest nights of his young life. He remembered thinking how in-love his parents looked. The way they smiled at each other and held hands, he wanted that one day._

_They were walking back to their apartment when the sirens started going off. They lived near the outskirts of Kaas City and since it was such a lovely night, his mother had suggested that they walk home._

_But sirens started ringing throughout the city and he remembered covering his ears to protect them from the sound. His mother bent down next to him and held him close while his Dad called someone on his comlink and spoke in hushed tones._

_But suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Footsteps._

_"Kereniss go hide!" his mother ordered pushing him towards an alley. _

_He ran and hid behind a trash receptacle, but he could still see what was happening._

_Two figures appeared out of the shadows behind his parents, his father pulled out a blaster and yelled for the two shadows to stop. His mother had pulled out a vibroknife hidden beneath her dress. _

_But then it happened, the flash of cyan light, his parents screams, the sound of bodies falling to the ground, the footsteps as the two shadows ran away. It all happened so fast, so fast that he couldn't think straight._

_He ran out of the alley and saw his parents laying in the street._

_"Mom" he ran up to her and knelt by her side. She was so cold, his beautiful mother. To any son, his mother is the most beautiful woman in the world and Kereniss was no exception._

_"Ker..."_

_"Daddy?" _

_He ran over and saw his father struggling to reach him. He knelt down by his side and his father's hand reached out to touch his face, to ensure he really was there._

_"Ker...P-p-please remember...that D-Daddy loves you very much..."_

_He felt the tears spring to his eyes as he clutched his Dad's hand tight. "Daddy I love you too. Please don't go, please don't go"_

_He repeated the words over and over, a mantra that ignited flames within him. He couldn't remember much except for sobbing over his parents' bodies._

_He laid there until he heard voices over him. Grownups in black Imperial Trooper armor._

_"Lady Jaesa! We've found Moff Simon and his wife. His son is still alive."_

_A raven haired young woman walked up behind the troopers and pulled down her hood to reveal amber eyes full of concern. She knelt down next to him and offered Kereniss her hand. For some reason, something was pushing him to take it. An instinct that he couldn't quite place at three years old told him he would be safe with her. _

_So he took her hand and she held him tight, picking him up and cradling him in her arms as the tears overtook him again._

_"Lightsaber burns. The Jedi definitely came this way."_

_"It's a damn shame my lady. I served under Moff Simon on Alderaan, he was a good man. His wife was an ace of a pilot too. They didn't deserve this."_

_"I agree Sergeant. I'm sure I can entrust you and your men to handle their remains?"_

_"Absolutely my lady. I'll personally make sure they get the upmost respect."_

_"Good. I'm going to bring the boy back to the Citadel. He'll have a new home there."_

He was raised in the Citadel among the Emperor's own children and the children of Imperial bureaucrats, military leaders and Sith Lords of all species. But he had to earn everything he had. So did the Emperor's children. Just because of where he spent his childhood did not earn him any special privileges. And if anyone dared to suggest that to his face, he would give them the privilege of his fist connected to very vulnerable parts of their bodies.

"Lord Simon, the Emperor will see you now."

He nodded and straightened his robes for the last time, following the protocol droid into the Emperor's meditation chambers.

"My Lord." he greeted with a bow.

Sahesri rolled his eyes without looking from the datapad he was reading. "Kereniss you are practically the same as one of my own sons. The titles are really unnecessary."

"Apologies" he said with a grin, sitting down across from the man who had pretty much become his stand-in father. Probably the most powerful man in the Galaxy.

_Whoa._

"Now, you received my files on the mission that Odelio left for?"

"Sure did. Read 'em on the shuttle ride here."

"Well since you're one of the most well read Sith when it comes to Revanite texts, well besides me of course, I figured you'd be able to find your way to another one of the holocrons."

He leaned forward with anticipation. "You have a lead on one? Which?"

The Emperor smiled at his earnestness. "You said you were looking for a new challenging assignment, right?"

* * *

"Master it's okay. You can be honest with me. I know this assignment is basically a fool's errand after I lost that droid."

"Calm down Julian" Master Yuon warned. "Remember the code."

"Of course." he straightened his robes and put his hands together, mentally reciting the words he had learned by heart since infancy.

"Better?"

He nodded and continued packing his equipment.

"You know the Council knows what's best. Trust in their wisdom."

"I guess so Master. I just can't help but feel like this is a punishment."

"You'll be excavating great relics on Ossus with the Order's greatest historians. There is honor in that."

"At least Nadia will get to come with me."

Master Yuon looked troubled for a moment. Julian could sense it.

"What's wrong Master?"

"I...must speak to you about your former Padawan."

"Nadia? What about Nadia?" _Do they know? Do they know we got married?_

"Sit down Julian." his Master gestured to the chair next to her and with feet like carbonite blocks, he complied.

"The Council is concerned. Concerned that you and Nadia are perhaps a little too close."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Master. What would make the Council think that?" He had to try his best to both keep his voice calm and portray an honest aura in the Force. Master Yuon was very powerful and would be able to easily sense any deception.

She studied him for a moment and he tried to focus on a very very interesting spot on the wall of his quarters. Anything except for Nadia.

"Perhaps it is only an overreaction. Nadia has come very far under your tutelage. She is a fine Knight, as are you my Padawan."

He smiled, his lekku uncoiling in relief. "I can assure you Master. There is nothing improper going on."

"I believe you Julian" she smiled and squeezed his hands. "Enjoy your trip to Ossus. May the Force be with you."

"And you Master."

_They would have to be more careful._


	16. Chapter 14

The Shadowlands were where Wookiee warriors were made. It was considered a rite of passage to go on your first hunt in the Shadowlands.

As he fought his way through countless kinrath, Odelio tried to keep that honor in the forefront of his mind.

Kinrath loved to hunt in packs. Once one kinrath started coming after you, it would be only seconds before you were swarmed.

His red blade cutting through his attackers, Odelio was getting progressively more annoyed with the inconvenience. With the right weapon, Kinrath were no problem to defeat. You just had to avoid their poisonous fangs and not allow them to overtake you. They were just giant overgrown pests.

"I'm going to lose track of them." he muttered angrily.

* * *

Days before when he had arrived on Kashyyyk, Odelio had gone to the Wookiee willage where he spent much of his early childhood before coming under the care of Casia Kallig and Jaesa Wilsaam-Kallig.

Odelio was born on Kashyyyk, his parents had been assigned here, working for the Republic. But in many ways he considered the Wookiees to be his adopted people. He had spent alot of time among them and spoke Shyrriwook, the Wookiee language, very well and knew alot about their customs.

So when he came seeking the holocron of a Jedi Master that the Wookiees called "The Hairless One" he knew exactly where to go.

About twenty years ago, Kashyyyk had left the Republic in the historic "Treaty of Dromund Kaas" which was brokered by The Emperor and his Wookiee apprentice, Lord Arrryyn. The Wookiees had autonomy over their own affairs, they had representatives that they elected themselves on Dromund Kaas who had decision making power in the Empire.

The Wookiees had been betrayed by the Republic. That was why they left. When Arrryyn had returned to Kashyyyk, the Republic soldiers attacked the Wookiees to find him. When they had seen this gross disrespect done towards them, Wookiee leaders had been eager to hear the Emperor's offers of an alliance.

When Odelio stepped into the home of the Wookiee historian, Maksimm it was like he stepped back into his childhood. He was instantly more relaxed on Kashyyyk, because this was home.

He folded up his cloak and left it on the floor of the hut by the door.

"Who is it?" a voice yelled in gruff Shyrriwook, hearing his arrival.

"It's me teacher. Your favorite."

Since he was human and not Wookiee, his Shyrriwook always sounded very feminine which many of his Wookiee friends teased him about. He had a very delicate sounding accent.

He heard some rustling and out came a black furred old Wook, fur tinged with gray. His eyes widened when he saw the Sith apprentice standing before him.

Maksimm taught the young Wookiees in the village and since Odelio had spent so much time in the village in his early years, Maksimm had taught him too.

"You have grown big little one. The life of the Sith agrees with you. Here, come sit down and we will talk."

* * *

Maksimm had told Odelio that there was a hunting party from his former village down in the Shadowlands already. They were hunting katarn and would be able to help him find the home of "The Hairless One," Jedi Master Jolee Bindo.

All he had to do was catch up with them.

The final kinrath falling to the ground, Odelio started off through the darkness using his lightsaber blade as a guide.

Maksimm had been able to give Odelio a general idea of where the hunting party was going but it was up to him to find them.

And it was going to be a long hike.

* * *

_The Skyproud _and it's crew were an interesting enigma amongst Imperial starships. Though many Imperial Star Destroyers were commanded by Sith, the Commander of this ship was both Sith and Imperial Naval officer.

_The Skyproud's _commander was an enigma in more ways than just that. And that's why Kereniss found her incredibly fascinating.

Many officers knew who he was and saluted respectfully as he walked onto the Bridge. Kereniss was polite enough to smile and salute back to them. After all, his parents had both been in the Navy themselves so he had learned this respect as a young boy.

"Commander." he greeted.

"Lord Simon" she greeted back without turning from the viewport.

"This is ship sure is something Commander. I heard you guys were a huge help when Lord Dryzell took Dantooine. He spoke highly of you and your command of the battle."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "It was quite a battle. You would've enjoyed it immensely."

He grinned "Well it seems like there are greater plans in store for me. I just got a new assignment."

"Oh? Something worthy of you and your skills?"

"You could say that. Going to be under for a while, they're having Intelligence give me a new identity and everything."

The smile turned into a slight frown.

"I'm sure you will be missed."

He walked closer to her. "Yeah? Then if I'm going to be missed so much, will you join me for dinner? See me off properly?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. He knew he had broken that practiced stoicism she always held up.

"I would be most honored to."

He smirked. "I will see you then."

And he swore as he walked away he saw a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Cooperation is really in your best interest. I don't understand why you Jedi always have to be so difficult."

The captured Miralan Jedi said nothing.

"Because you see, we don't really care whether you live or die. And my Master, she can have a bit of a temper. She hasn't really taken to Makeb the way I have. I may get a little summer place here. But my Master has really had enough of all this hassle. And if you guys don't cooperate she'll probably ask me to kill you. And when the Master says jump, you got to jump right?"

The Jedi continued her silence.

That was fine because Augustus really didn't need her to talk. He was an Inquisitor and specialized in interrogation. He whistled an old pirate tune to amuse himself.

From behind where the Sith Apprentice was seated came a large lizard-like creature. It jumped and sat in the twi'lek Prince's lap and he began to pet it almost rhythmically as he whistled.

"When the Imperial fleet sent us back up, I asked them to bring my pet here. I missed her so much." he continued to pet the creature fondly on the head.

The Jedi began to visibly show signs of discomfort.

"Oh you feel it now? You must not be familiar with my darling and her special abilities. Ni'ella is a ysalamari, the ysalamari can project a bubble around them that disrupts a force-user's ability to call upon the force. And my darling Ni'ella has been specially trained to target who I want her to."

He tickled Ni'ella under the chin and the ysalamari hissed happily, the picture of contentment.

"Believe me when I say that I am a very patient man, Jedi. I can wait all night."

* * *

"I never knew Lord Saria had a brother."

Darth Nexus looked the young Cathar male up and down and Ralon tried his best to stare at the wall straight across from him.

The Togruta grinned "You may relax Acolyte. Come sit down."

She gestured to a couch in the corner of her office and she sat down next to him.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you my lord."

She nodded pouring herself a glass of wine and taking a sip. "Now I was told a bit about your history but maybe you can fill in the gaps for me? I'd prefer to hear it from the source."

"My name is Ralon. I was born on the planet Cathar to affluent parents and yes my sister Saria, who was twelve years my senior would one day become the Emperor's apprentice. My father was a prominent warrior of our people and was asked to go to Taris by his best friend, Bashun, to aid in the colonization efforts. So our whole family left with my father and the colonists. And I'm sure you know what happened to the Cathar on Taris."

Nexus nodded, allowing the young man to continue.

"In the midst of a battle with the Empire, my parents warned me to run because I was little and couldn't really help in the fight. So I ran from the camp as fast as I possibly could. I later learned that my parents were killed and my sister was taken by the Sith."

"I can fill in the blanks there. Yes your sister was taken in by Darth Gravus who was commanding the Empire's forces on Taris. He recognized the potential in her and had her brought to Korriban to train."

Ralon nodded, absorbing the new found information.

"So what happened after you ran from the camp?"

"A group of pirates found me and sold me into slavery to a Hutt on Hutta. Since I was still young enough that I hadn't developed the 'Cathar stubborness' I was put to work in the spice mines. When I got older I started fighting with the other slaves and my owner sold me to a member of his clan on Nar Shaddaa. He used me as an enforcer which was fine by me because I got to let out all my anger."

"Why were you so angry?"

He paused for a moment. "I...I only knew that Saria died because I...I felt it. I felt like somebody tore my heart out of my chest and set it on fire. But I was so young that I didn't know what to do. So I tried to keep the anger buckled in for years and years until I couldn't anymore and it just all started to explode outwards."

Nexus nodded, considering his words.

"But when I was found on Nar Shaddaa a few months ago, the Sith who found me said that I seemed familiar and brought me to the Emperor. The Emperor told me about Saria and how she died, and he said that I could be powerful like she was, do you think he's right?"

"Your sister was very strong in the Force. And sometimes the Force can run strongly in bloodlines. I feel it in you. But the thing that made Saria so powerful and cunning was her control. Nobody knew quite how strong she was until she chose to relase the full breadth of her power. That is one of the most important lessons we try to teach this generation of Sith Ralon. Your emotions are a powerful weapon, they are what makes us who we are. But you must not let them blind you, that is the mistake countless Sith have made in the past."

"But, what about the Jedi?"

"The Jedi weaken themselves by refusing to acknowledge their emotions. But when they get one small taste of real and true feeling they have the habit of losing control of their own sanity. Which causes the whole stigma of a "fallen" Jedi. I was a Jedi once, so I know how overwhelming it can be when you're raised in their ways."

She thought for a moment and then reached to her belt, taking one of her lightsabers and activating the blue blade.

"You see my weapon? I choose where I want it to go. If I wanted to seperate your head from your neck I could do so. But my lightsaber will not do that to you unless I make it. Your emotions are like any other weapon Ralon. You must direct where you want it to strike. Do you understand?"

"I think so Darth Nexus."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with the Dark Council. If you go down the hall and through the third door, Mereel will get you your new Acolyte robes and your gear."

As the Togruta Sith Lord left, Ralon knew that he would fit in perfectly amongst the Sith.


	17. Chapter 15

Aliya'khynd'ra Carsen, known by many as Aliya was an expert in chaos. Yes, that was her professional title. Aliya Carsen, Cipher 20, professional trouble-maker.

Her father said that she was just like her mother in this regard. Her mother often joked that maybe she was secretly the daughter of her father's best friend Kaliyo.

She certainly hoped not because that would make current entanglements very weird.

The Rattataki in question lay in her bed, naked and staring at the data pad laying in front of her with an intense focus that was such a rarity to see in her that Aliya couldn't help but giggle softly to herself watching.

"What's so funny Agent?" Kaliyo asked, lopsided scoundrel's grin on her face.

"Must you call my father and I both 'Agent?' It's very awkward."

She laughed and pulled the younger Agent to her. "But you're my favorite Agent. Your father was just my first Agent. There is a difference."

Aliya made a face.

"I didn't mean it in that way and you know it!"

She grinned "I know. I just enjoy seeing you blush. It's so cute."

Kaliyo rolled her eyes. "You are something Ali."

Before she could come up with a witty response, the holo terminal in their hotel room started ringing. Aliya got up and pulled a robe over her naked body while Kaliyo pulled the blanket around herself.

"Father!" she said in surprise when she saw who was calling.

"Is this a bad time?" Kex asked.

When Aliya and Kaliyo first started seeing each other, her parents had been reasonably perplexed. Kaliyo was her father's only real friend and had been one of his closests associates for close to two decades.

But that didn't matter to Aliya. The Rattataki fascinated her unlike anyone she had ever met. Age was no issue. She and Kaliyo were on the same page mentally. It also helped that the sex was amazing.

"No Father. It's alright."

After following in her Father's footsteps into Intelligence it had become a true family business when Aliya's father had become her Watcher. He oversaw several agents, his daughter being one of them. All the agents that Kex worked with were assets fighting on the "Shadow" side of the war. They were planted on Republic worlds to cause chaos and learn Republic war secrets.

Aliya and Kaliyo were implanted on Coruscant.

"Good. Is everything set with your meeting?"

"Yes. Kaliyo has plans to meet him for dinner in a few hours. I will follow them back to his apartment and all of the plans on the Senators' secret fallout shelter will be ours."

"Good. Good. Cipher 12's HK-51 unit is on course to Coruscant and will be able to meet you aboard their space station and return the plans to Dromund Kaas. He will also have the details of your next mission."

"No rest for the wicked. Are we still going to be stuck here on Coruscant though? The smell is starting to get to me."

Kaliyo walked over to Ali with the blanket from their bed still wrapped around her. She draped her arms around the half-Chiss agent, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hi Kaliyo." Kex said with a smile.

No matter how much her parents didn't understand their relationship, they only wanted Aliya to be happy.

"How's it going Watcher?" Kaliyo greeted back.

"You all ready to deal with our Correlian friend?"

"Absolutely" Kaliyo purred, running a finger along Aliya's collarbone. "This is going to be fun."

Kex grinned. "Just try not to have too much fun, yeah? Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kaliyo winked. "Sure thing Watcher."

"Bye girls. Good luck."

Kaliyo and Aliya had spent their time on Coruscant learning about new methods that the Republic was developing in order to protect important people like politicians and Jedi from possible attack by the Empire. In their observations, they had found that there was a secret shelter being built for the Senators in case of attack. The plans were being championed by Robin Karrales, the Senator from Correlia.

Robin Karrales was a very frequent customer of a brothel in the underbelly of Coruscant. Through informants, the two operatives found out that he had a thing for exotic looking women. Based on his tastes, he had taken to Kaliyo rather quickly.

Now it was time to ensnare the gizka in their trap.

"Come on" Aliya said, pulling Kaliyo up and throwing the blanket off of her. "We still have time for a shower to make you all pretty for Karrales."

* * *

Iziz was a walled city that was surprisingly difficult to get out of. This difficulty had resulted in Darth Nyax and Kraw'el giving Qai'zon his first lessons in how to properly use a jetpack. After almost falling flat on his face a few times, he had gotten quite good at it. The jetpack would be a fine addition to his personal arsenal.

Onderon was rather wild outside the city. The forests were expansive and filled with beasts, it reminded Qai'zon of Dathomir. He and his siblings had all spent time on their father's homeworld learning the ways of the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers. This along with his upbringing on Dromund Kaas with many hunting trips he had taken gave him many wilderness survival skills.

"Darth Nyax, what's your homeworld like?" Kraw'el asked, pulling off his helmet as they set up camp. "I've always wanted to visit Mandalore."

"Manda'yaim? It's the greatest place there is. These jungles remind me of it. But with a war and everything going on I unfortunately haven't gotten a chance to go home and visit."

"Me neither." Kraw'el said with a smirk, Qai'zon guffawed as he poked the fire with a stick.

"We've all had to make sacrifices." Qai'zon agreed.

Nyax nodded in agreement. "Verd ori'shya beskar'gam."

"A warrior is more than his armor?"

"You speak Mando'a?" Nyax asked, not being able to hide the surprise in her voice.

"It was one of many languages that we had to learn in Intelligence." Qai'zon murmured as he stared into the pot of stew he was making for them.

"But do you know what it means?" The Mandalorian Sith asked.

"That a warrior must be more than what he is on the battlefield. A warrior must be willing to make sacrifices to protect what or who they hold dear. Even if it means being far from home."

He poked the stew before adding. "At least that's the meaning I took from it."

"You are a complex man Prince Qai'zon." she smiled.

"I'm the simplest man you'll ever meet Lady Nyax." He elbowed Kraw'el who had started snickering beside him.

"Please just Nyax is enough."

He smirked "Of course. You guys hungry? Stew's done."

* * *

"I should kill you both!" Nox yelled when she saw the Sith who were commanding the forces sent to them as backup.

"It...is a pleasure as always to see you Darth Nox." the Twi'lek Sith greeted sheepishly as she and her companion both bowed to the trio of Sith before them. "Lord Carsen, Prince Augustus, it is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Auggie's eyes widened at his Master's behavior. She could have a bit of a temper at times but he had never seen her act like this to someone she had just met.

"Who are these people Master?" he asked.

"Has your father ever told of you of the traitor Malgus, Auggie?"

"Yes. He was asked to lead the attack that killed Darth Malgus."

"I also participated in that attack. These two are the traitor Malgus' former apprentices, Darth Ricin and Lord Cytharat. They ordered me executed when I led a strike team that attacked their Master's stronghold."

"We have atoned many times over for our own mistakes Darth Nox. And our Master paid for his with his life. We are here to help." the Pureblood male had a very musical way of speaking.

"For the good of the Empire." Ricin agreed.

Nox just glared at them for a moment before whispering in an ice-cold voice. "One wrong move and I will put you both in the ground."

As the blonde Sith stalked away Kira smiled sheepishly. "You'll have to excuse her. It's that time of the month."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Cytharat said.

Augustus rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh behind his gloved hand. This one seemed rather dense to be a Lord. He hoped the Pureblood was at least good with a lightsaber.

"Able to get anything from our prisoners Auggie?" Kira asked as the pair sat down at a table inside the Command Center. The two other Sith stood stock-still in their spots watching the pair.

"You can come sit down." Kira invited.

The pair cautiously joined them at the table.

"The Jedi were using the typical "stoic Jedi captive" routine and cautioned me on the nature of the Dark Side. But I can tell that having Ni'ella there to disrupt their connection to the Force definitely rattled them. It should only be a matter of time before we can get them to hopefully lead us to my brother."

"Good." Kira nodded. "I think that I heard your Master mumble something about going to pay a visit to the Doctor in her cell and make her realize that keeping this planet from cracking in half is in everyone's best inerest."

"You got that all from her mumbling?" Ricin asked incredulously.

Kira smirked "Nox may be a little rough around the edges at times but she really is a sweetheart I assure you. Once you get to know her, she's a lovely person, right Auggie?"

The Prince nodded.

"I hope you won't hold her little outburst against her. We've had a very rough time on this planet and I think that seeing two people once tried to have you killed a long time ago in a galaxy far far away could fry even the most serene person's nerves. Wouldn't you agree?"

The pair of Sith nodded slowly.

"Good! Then I really hope that we'll all be able to let bygones be bygones and become the best of friends." She reached for a pitcher of wine that was in front of her and poured them each a glass.

"To the Empire!"

Auggie sensed the two Sith Lords relax a bit as they all toasted and Kira winked at him. He grinned. Every day you learn a new skill and today's lesson was that sometimes you get more with honey then you do with vinegar. He filed this little bit of information in his brain. He would have to thank Kira later for the lesson in diplomacy.

* * *

Kereniss would like to think that his mother would appreciate that her son had grown up to know his way around a ship's galley. His earliest memories were of seeing his mother cook meals in the kitchen of their home on Dromund Kaas and she would sing beautifully while at work.

He must have inherited this culinary skill from her because he now was preparing a special dessert in the middle of the night while clothed in nothing but his boxers.

Kereniss knew his family was not from Dromund Kaas, his parents had told them when he was a young boy that their lineage laid elsewhere. The dessert he was preparing was from that planet. He was never able to find out the planet's name though.

He placed the chocolate cakes on two plates and covered them with the mixed berries, adding sugar and a sauce made from the juice of the berries. All the supplies were things he kept aboard his ship, so when desires for this dish struck all he needed to do was assemble it.

"Bollocks!" She liked her caf hot and since he liked his cold he wasn't used to touching a hot cup. He added the proper sweetener to each cup, he had memorized how much she liked. He grabbed both plates and balanced them in his hands along with the two plates of dessert.

He found her in his quarters, bent over the box that occupied one corner cooing to the small creatures inside of it.

"They sure are growing fast." she marveled petting one of them on the head. Akk pups. Seven of them.

"Soon I'll need a bigger box. No offense Dusty."

The akk pups' mother looked up from where she had been asleep on the floor next to the box. She blinked a few times and looked at her Master suspiciously when she saw the plates of food in his hands.

"Yes I brought one for you too."

He took a cake off of his plate and placed it down in front of her. She eagerly gobbled it up and laid back down and was back to her rest.

He smiled to his human companion. "Shall we my lady?"

Commander Serrin Timms smiled at the charming fellow Sith Lord and took his hand as they sat back down on the bed. He handed her her cup of caf and a plate and she eagerly took a bite of the sweet that was offered to her.

"Wow. You sure do know how to spoil a girl."

"Consider it my thanks for a lovely evening."

Serrin kissed his forehead. "The pleasure was mine."

As the pair of Sith sat and ate, Kereniss couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. From the day he met Serrin he was determined to know everything there was to know about her. Needless to say, the feelings had not been mutual.

_After five days in this stupid prison cell on Ord Mantell, Kereniss had had enough. He could already imagine his Master laughing at him for getting into such a predicament. _

_The mission to Ord Mantell had seemed easy enough, escorting a battalion of troops to bolster the Mantellian Seperatist movement and taking some insane rogue Jedi into custody. The Empire was always looking for a new weapon to use against the Jedi. When it had become known that the Iktotchi Jedi Master Tidas had "fallen to the Dark side" the Empire had decided to see if they could convince him to join their cause. _

_Kereniss' master, Darth Consace had sent her apprentice to retrieve the Jedi from Ord Mantell whilst bolstering the Seperatist movement running rampant on the planet. Simple enough right?_

_Well he had not counted on the Jedi being clever for once. Using their former comrade as bait, a group of Jedi Guardians had tracked Kereniss to his secret meeting place and attacked him and Master Tidas. The fallen Jedi Master did not survive and the Guardians had thrown Kereniss into a prison on the planet._

_These Jedi were quite interesting to Kereniss as he spent his time observing them. The betrayal of Master tidas really seemed to be getting to them because they talked nonstop about needing to find "her." Who "her" was they never elaborated on._

_On the tenth day of his captivity he finally figured it out. He was sitting in his cell meditating in his usual cross legged pose when they dragged her in, kicking and screaming. _

_He opened one of his eyes to watch and had to admit that he was quite confused. Three Guardians, a human, a Zabrak and a Kel-Dor were holding a young human woman between them and were attempting to throw her into the cell across from Kereniss. But the woman was screaming for them to stop and to "reconsider" and "remember the Code." While the other two Jedi held her down, the Kel-Dor Jedi kicked her over and over and as Kereniss watched, he saw tears come to the man's eyes. _

_Finally, the woman slumped to the ground and the three Jedi tossed her limp body into the cell and left. Kereniss opened both his eyes and walked over to the bars of his cell to get a closer look. _

_The woman was beautiful even in that state, her milky white skin covered in dirt and bruises and Kereniss observed that the Guardians had also given her a nasty looking black eye._

_But what surprised him the most were the torn up Jedi robes she wore. _

_The Jedi had done this to one of their own? But why?_

_He thought for a moment before realizing it. Of course! His Master had told him that Master Tidas had a Padawan learner, this must be her. _

_After spending several more hours in meditation, the woman across from him finally came to._

_"Ughh my head."_

_"Your comrades in arms really gave you a beating. Are you alright?"_

_She opened her eyes and upon seeing him across from her in his black armor and robes scrambled to the back of her cell in fear._

_"Yes, it is I, your friendly neighborhood Sith Monster. Well...perhaps I am only a Sith Monster in Training but it's all the same with you Jedi, right?"_

_"Get...get away from me!"_

_"Relax. I'm not exactly a threat." he held up his shackled hands._

_She said nothing to him and started muttering to herself. He was too far to make out what she was saying but it sounded like she was talking about her Master._

_"My mother, Force rest her soul, would hate that I've forgotten my manners. My name is Kereniss Simon, how do you do my lady?"_

_"It hasn't exactly been the best day." she whispered._

_"It hasn't been the best of times for me either but it is nice to have some company. Your friends haven't exactly been hospitable."_

_"They're not my friends."_

_"Oh?" Kereniss said, eyebrow raised. "I thought all you Jedi were best friends united in purging the Galaxy from all things evil, such as myself?"_

_Her green eyes narrowed "Are all Sith this annoying?"_

_"Nobody's ever called me that before. Usually it's 'charming,' 'devillishly handsome' or 'incredibly sexy.'"_

_She just sputtered and whispering something about "annoying prick with an ego the size of a small sun" and retreated to the back of her cell._

_"You never told me your name Jedi." _

_"Serrin. Serrin Timms."_

_"Well Serrin Timms, I have a feeling you and I are going to become very good friends."_

"What are you thinking about?"

He was broken out of his thoughts by Serrin staring at him inquisitively.

"Oh. I was just thinking about when we met."

She cringed "I prefer not to think about that."

Kereniss pulled the woman onto his lap and kissed her shoulder. "Even though I was in a Republic prison, it was the best day of my life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The pair started making out, their hands exploring the bodies they both knew so well. As things continued to progress, their breathing began to get faster and their kisses more fervent, more lustful and demanding.

When of course, the holo began beeping.

"Bah!" Kereniss growled angrily to Serrin's amused giggles.

"Better get that love. Probably is important."

"Yeah, but I am not finished with you yet." he said, pulling on his black trousers.

He stalked over to the holo and looked at the frequency.

"It's Kira."

"Master Kira?" Serrin reached for something to cover herself and joined him. "Isn't she on a mission?"

Kereniss activated the holo and sure enough there was Kira.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Master? Aren't you in the field?" Serrin asked, not able to hide a blush of embarassment.

"Yes I am Serrin and that is why your dear Master needs both you and your fancy new Star Destroyer."

"Of course. How may I help?"

"Hi Kereniss" Kira added before continuing. "How's Lordship?"

"It's wonderful Lord Carsen."

"Good. Now Serrin, I need you and your fleet to come to Makeb to secure two Jedi we have taken prisoner. These are high priority prisoners that are being taken directly to the Emperor's fleet, understood?"

"Of course Master." Serrin said with a bow. "We'll head there immediately."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Serrin sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Guess I'm going to have to take a rain check on Round Two there buddy."

"It was more like Round Five, but who's counting?"

She laughed and gave him a quick peck as she gathered her uniform. "Who's counting?"

* * *

Aliya wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she followed Karrales out of the restaurant, Kaliyo on his arm. Chiss were looked at suspiciously in Republic space and especially in such a wealthy area of Coruscant. In the more criminal underbellies she would be okay but here it was always nice to be conscious. Her skin was lighter hued than most Chiss because of her human mother but better safe than sorry.

She made a mental check of all her weapons, blasters on each hip, rifle strapped across her shoulders and the curved blades resting off her belt.

The blades were actually a gift from the Emperor. Being the daughter of one of his apprentices had it's benefits.

_He was studying her form as they dueled. Each strike he easily parried. _

_"You're thinking too much."_

_She stopped. "My lord?"_

_The Emperor paused and held up his weapons. "You are treating my blades like two weapons. They are one weapon. If you start treating my blades as one weapon you will be better equipped to anticipate my strikes."_

_The young girl readjusted and raced towards the Emperor. He aimed one of his lightsabers towards her knees but she leapt over it and blocked his second strike with her vibroblade._

_"Much better" he complimented. "Not using the force is no excuse for you to not be able to kill a Jedi. I've seen many people who were force-blind bring down both Jedi and Sith. Promise you'll practice what I've told you?"_

_"Of course my lord." she bowed. "I was just honored by getting the chance to duel with you."_

_He smirked "Your Mother said your form was getting a little sloppy and needed tightening up. It was my pleasure to help. Now, I have a gift for you little Aliya."_

_He walked over to one side of the training room and came back with two blades in his hand. He handed them to Aliya who turned them over in her hands. They were curved like half-moons and upon closer inspection she saw that on the ends of each blade were dozens of tiny hooks._

_"Use enough power and you can rip flesh off bone. These were my parents' weapons. I always wanted to give them to one of my children but they never showed any aptitude for melee weaponry."_

_She smiled "I'll cherish them my lord."_

The hotel was one of those nice 5-star ones that male politicians always thought they could impress women with. Aliya checked her chrono, Kaliyo had told her to give her a 15 minute head start.

_He's old, it shouldn't take that long._

In Aliya's mind, Karrales was a special kind of scum. Born into wealth on Correlia, he had spent his life being groomed for the Senate. But when she and Kaliyo started to investigate the many brothels he frequented, they had found that not only did Robin Karrales enjoy alien women, he also had raped countless young girls. As the girls they had found all told the same story, Aliya vowed that she would make the Senator suffer.

Getting a chance to punish scum like this really made her job worthwhile.


	18. Chapter 16

Aliya stalked towards the door of the hotel room following the sound of moans. She had to giggle a little bit, Kaliyo was really outdoing herself. She sounded like one of those cheesy, over the top porn holos. But from the male sounding groans of approval, the honored Senator from Correllia was very into over the top fake orgasms.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of security spikes, within seconds the lock was hers. In Intelligence training, she was one of the fastest slicers in her class.

Activating her stealth field and sound dampeners, she was a shadow. And she figured that even if she walked into the room and yelled at the top of her lungs, the Senator would probably not notice her.

He was a fat man as Aliya found many Senators to be. A human in his sixties, his gray hair was starting to thin and was now flattened to his face from the sweat as he groaned continuously.

Even though Kaliyo was not force sensitive Aliya swore she had a sixth sense because she looked in Aliya's direction from her spot on top of the Senator and grinned.

Aliya smirked as well and pulled one of her curved blades off her belt.

The Senator was enjoying himself so much having sex with Kaliyo that he didn't even notice Aliya stab the blade into the headboard of the bed right around his neck.

"Careful Senator. Move an inch and you'll sever your head from your own neck."

Suddenly the man was aware of the situation and froze.

Kaliyo hopped off of Senator Karrales as Aliya deactived her stealth field generator.

"Who...who are you?! What are you doing in my hotel room?"

She unwrapped the scarf from around her neck, handing it to Kaliyo as she pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, making herself comfortable. Her blade was still stuck in the headboard of the bed, wrapping itself inches from the Senator's neck. If he tried to move, he would decapitate himself.

"That doesn't matter. We're here to talk about you Senator. More specifically, we're here to talk about the shelter that you're championing. You know, that one just for Senators, in case the big bad Sith Empire comes and attacks you again?"

"What, what are you talking about? Who are you?"

Aliya rolled her eyes and glanced over at Kaliyo who was sitting on the arm of the chair watching the whole scene with rapt fascination.

The Intelligence agent reached to her hip and pulled out her special silencer equipped blaster pistol. She cocked the weapon, taking a moment to pick her exact target. She couldn't decide.

"What do you think would hurt more?" she asked Kaliyo.

The Rattataki put her hand over Aliya's and guided the blaster pistol to the choice of body part. The younger woman smirked at her.

A shot at close range was brutal. The Senator from Correllia yowled in pain as his left foot was blown off.

"Now are you going to be cooperative?" Aliya asked.

He nodded as tears of pain appeared in his eyes.

"Good boy." she patted his head. "Now tell me about this shelter you Senators are building."

"Do you think that they can make droid penises?" Kaliyo asked later as Aliya turned their airspeeder towards the underbelly of Coruscant.

Aliya's expression was horrified.

"I...I don't know."

"Well because I was just thinking. What if they're able to attach some sort droid prosthetic to our dear Senator friend and he becomes some sleazy holo-porn star?"

Aliya thought for a moment. "Well what female would want to suck on a metal penis?"

"That's true. I was just considering the possibilities."

"You think I should've killed him?"

"Nah" Kaliyo grinned. "That was way more fun. Killing him would've been way too easy."

"It was rather satisfying." Aliya agreed, she checked her chrono for the time. "If we hurry we should be able to make our meeting."

"Lead the way sweetheart. We get there soon, we may even get drinks out of the deal."

* * *

"Kiron, I hope you have something good to share with me."

Kiron was a Falleen. A species of particularly charming reptilians. If there was one thing amongst many that Sahesri was good at, it was finding talented individuals and fostering their gifts. Kiron was an artist when it came to technology, he could crack encryptions on anything and the Emperor knew that if anybody could crack the encryptions on the astromech that the crew of _The Lucky One _was transporting it would be Kiron.

"My lord Emperor have I ever failed you? Of course I have something good to report."

Sahesri smiled. Kiron was a true prodigy with all things technological. Sahesri had met him as a young street kid on Nar Shaddaa, when he had discovered the Falleen's gifts, he had made him an offer to be _The Glory's _personal droid technician. Kiron, with the help of a few doctors, had been the one who had been able to transfer the brain of a young soldier from a battle droid back into a new host body.

"I will admit though, it was difficult. The Jedi never memory-wiped this old rust-bucket."

"Really?" Sahesri asked, inspecting the split open droid. "Is that bad?"

"Well with astromechs it can be. If you don't memory wipe them they can develop very stubborn personalities, my lord."

"Yes. I have heard that T7 units can be a bit...quirky."

The Falleen grinned as he punched a command on to his computer screen, calling up some hidden data. "That is an understatement my lord. This one swore at me in droidspeak."

Sahesri laughed, coming to stand behind the Falleen's shoulder. "Is that the first time that's happened to you Kiron?"

"Surprisingly, it's not. Okay I've got all the data that was under encryption in the droid's memory banks."

Sahesri looked over the technician's shoulder at the computer screen. "Space coordinates?"

"Yes. But I cross-referenced these coordinates with Imperial records, sliced Republic records and records from various underworld resources and I could find no record of this planet. And to make it even more of a mystery, there shouldn't even be a planet there."

"What?"

"I know right? But now there's something there. Something in this system that hasn't always been there. And the Jedi seemed to believe it was important."

Sahesri turned to the technician. "How important?"

"Important enough to let the best slicers they've got encrypt these coordinates my lord. That Republic Privateer did say they were bringing the droid to the Jedi Council."

"Interesting. You've done well Kiron. Let me know if you find out anything else that would be of note."

The Falleen technician bowed grandly. "Just doing my bit for the war effort."

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"Me neither." Julian's voice was slow, trying desperately to keep himself calm. It had been difficult lately.

Nadia was worried. "I mean sending us to Ossus is one thing. But that dressing down the Council gave you was just horrible. It's not our fault that Captain Vao and his crew were captured."

Julian wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. "But I can't help but feel responsible."

"Hey. Look at me." She titlted his head so that they were making eye contact. "You did what you were told and there was no way we could've helped them. If anybody should be blamed, it's the Council for putting you in such a vulnerable position of passing off this droid to someone else."

"I know. I just hate feeling so helpless."

She nodded in agreement and snuggled against his bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Nadia."

"Umm are we interrupting anything?"

Julian looked up to see who it was. "Of course you're not Tharan. Come in."

The companion of the two Jedi walked into their quarters followed by Holiday, his holographic assistant. At first, the relationship between Tharan and Holiday had seemed a little peculiar but after spending the time with them that they had, Julian and Nadia accepted it.

"Have you guys seen the HoloNet lately? Something very interesting has happened on Coruscant."

* * *

In areas like these, Aliya could comfortably remove the scarf she'd been wearing all evening revealing her light blue skin and red eyes. The cantina that they had arrived at was one of those that attracted all manners of clientele with cheap liquor, decent food and a reasonable amount of discretion when it came to the "business" it's patrons conducted.

Kaliyo glanced hopefully towards the bar.

"Later." Aliya promised with a wink as she searched for their contact.

Domingo was a Rattataki like Kaliyo and part of a group called "The Unseen." The Unseen were social justice fighters. They sought to expose political corruption at all levels of government in both the Republic and Empire.

Aliya and Kaliyo siddled into a booth where Domingo was waiting for them. Aliya had already arranged this meeting so he had been waiting.

"I hope we didn't keep you long."

Her accent was so practiced that it became second nature. Nobody would know that she had been born and raised in the Empire.

He looked up and shook his head. "Oh no. Hasn't been long at all. Just enjoying the sights. You said you have something?"

"I do. It's about the Senator from Correllia."

From Domingo's disgusted face, Aliya knew he had an idea about the Senator's reputation. She pulled out a datapad and slid it across the table to him.

"What would you think if you heard that the Empire was going to attack Coruscant again? Now think of how you would feel if you knew that the Supreme Chancellor and all of the Senators were building a shelter that could withstand another bombing."

"Go on..." he said.

"But here's the catch! The shelter has the capacity to hold The Supreme Chancellor, the Senators and all of their families and close friends. But that's it. All of us...the common people who don't have cushy lifes in the Upper levels, we get left to burn."

Domingo's face began to contort with rage and Aliya inwardly smiled. She had him invested. He was invested in this and when he saw what she had put on the datapad it would be brought into public knowledge.

"This datapad has recordings of many meetings that were held to put these emergency plans into effect and to begin planning and construction. And there are even the beginnings of blueprints on here. It goes up to the highest levels of the Senate, Dom. Karrales was only the plan's champion."

Domingo nodded, thinking.

"I heard a vicious rumor that the Senator from Correllia was rushed to the hospital this evening. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Aliya and Kaliyo exchanged grins.

"Domingo, you should know better than to believe in gossip."

* * *

Nadia and Julian just sat in shock as they watched the broadcast.

The Republic was aware of The Unseen and what they did but the group was so secretive that there was no way to ever track them. But when Julian saw the broadcast that they put over the HoloNet he wasn't sure that The Unseen's work was so horrible. Seeing all these recordings of the secret Senate meetings to plan an emergency hideout for their own use. It was despicable to Julian and went against everything that the Republic and the Senate were supposed to stand for.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace."

"How could they do this?" Nadia kept repeating the same phrase over and over.

"I know." Tharan agreed quietly as he sat beside his Jedi friends and watched. Tharan was never one lost for words so this was big. "They say the Senator was attacked at a hotel on Coruscant. He's in critical condition but it's looking like he may pull through."

"Good." Julian said shaking his head. "Good riddance."

"Hey!" Nadia chided her husband. "Even though the man was despicable he deserves our compassion. We're Jedi and everyone deserves our compassion and well wishes. It's what keeps us from turning into them."

That's why he loved her. She tried to see the best in everyone.

The Republic was going to need more people like Nadia. Because when she referred to "them" Julian and Tharan both knew who she was talking about.

* * *

Ever since she was left alone on Dromund Kaas, Princess Roshi'aka, the youngest of the Emperor and Empress' children had been doing nothing but train. Living in the Citadel in Kaas City she had access to the best combat instructors in the Empire and she devoted herself to becoming the best warrior she could.

After days of begging she had convinced Obrionec to duel with her, even though she found him to be an absolutely annoying member of the male species. But his mothers were both gone on assignment too and dueling with her was the least he could do to alleviate both of their boredom.

After a fruitful training bout, Obrionec complained that he had something to do so he left her alone to practice her lightsaber forms. Though she soon became aware of someone watching her.

"Siqueya?"

The horranth who her parents had owned since long before Roshi was born looked up at her and sniffed the air. She surmised that whoever was watching her was not a threat because the beast refused to move from his spot sleeping on the floor.

"Hello Princess."

Roshi turned around to see a tall Miralan watching her. The woman removed her hood to reveal a face decorated with tribal tattoos common amongst her species. She and Roshi shared that in common, several months ago she had gone to her father's homeworld of Dathomir for six months to train and had received her tribal tattoos marking her as a Nightsister.

"Lady Synn?"

The Miralan smiled. Yes it was Tiaba Synn. Tiaba was one of a famous group of Sith called simply "The Great Six." Lady Tiaba Synn, Lord Kereniss Simon, Lord Dryzell, Lord Draco Zelada, Lady Daesha Secura and Lord Oltenon. These Sith were all apprentices of the Dark Council members Darth Consace and Darth Banaton. The two Dark Lords had trained their students to be unbelievably cunning force users skilled in interrogation, deception and covert ops, diplomatic negotiation, tactical command of troops and lightsaber, melee and ranged combat. The Great Six were some of the most versatile young Lords in the Empire and Roshi knew her father thought highly of them and had also made some contributions to their training.

But what did Tiaba Synn want with her?

"May I sit down?" the Miralan asked.

"Oh-of course my lady! Force, where is my head?"

"It's quite alright Princess. You must be drained from your training."

Roshi smiled nervously. "Well I mean...yeah, Obrionec fights well. But I beat him eventually."

"I saw. You fought very well."

The Princess' eyes widened. "Oh you saw?"

"I did. And your training is precisely why I am here." the Miralan smiled again, she really had a friendly and heartwarming smile.

"I have spoken with your father and your mother as well about my desire to take over your training. And they have finally agreed that it's the perfect time for you to continue your studies with a Master of your own."

"Me?" she was incredulous, hardly able to form words. "Me an apprentice to one of The Great Six?"

"Oh I hate that name!" Tiaba cringed at the mention. "Makes us sound like cheesy superheroes."

"Oh I'm sorry Master. I won't mention that anymore!"

"So does that mean you wish to become my apprentice?"

The Princess' grin could've split her face in half as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. I have a gift for you." her new Master pulled out her pack and rummaged through it for a moment before finding what she was looking for.

"This was my first lightsaber that I built myself. I think it would be nice for you to have it, at least for now until you construct one of your own one day."

Roshi took the weapon and turned it over and over in her hands taking occasional glances at the saberstaff that currently hung from Tiaba's belt. She thumbed the switch of the weapon and took a couple of practice strokes, watch fascinatedly as the dark blue blade sang through the air.

"Think you got enough energy in you for another spar?"

The newly minted Sith apprentice nodded mutely, still enthralled by her new weapon.

"Good." Tiaba pulled her weapon off of her belt and activated the twin blades. "Let's see what you can really do."

* * *

As they walked back to the apartment from the cantina, Aliya knew that she was being watched. With all of her training it was like she had a set of eyes at every angle. Yep, someone was definitely following them. In her slightly inebriated state Aliya could still feel it.

She counted the steps, one hand intertwined with Kaliyo's and the other tensing towards her blaster.

It took twenty five steps before she heard the lightsaber ignite behind her.


	19. Chapter 17

After a day of hiking through Onderon's jungles, they were on the outskirts of the Beast Riders camp. They could all, force sensitivity or not, sense that someone was watching them.

Darth Nyax walked ahead of the two men, in her full set of Mandalorian armor. She stopped up the path for a moment, her hand tensing towards the saberstaff at her belt.

But before she could reach her weapon, a huge clawed talon sent her flying.

Qai'zon and Kraw'el both grabbed their blasters and started shooting towards the direction that Nyax's attacker came from. And they knew that they hit mark when they heard a yowl of pain come from the bushes.

"Are you alright?" Qai'zon asked running over to Nyax.

"Ugh...what was that?"

Qai'zon offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. They both looked over to where Kraw'el was poking through the bushes to find what had attacked her.

"Yah!"

A huge winged beast came crashing out of the brush. Kraw'el scrambled backwards so far to get away from it that he ended up falling at Qai'zon's feet.

"You shot my baby!"

A man sat astride the shoulders of the winged creature. He was scruffy and wearing furs. This must be one of Onderon's famed Beast Riders.

Nyax walked up to stand beside Qai'zon and pulled off her helmet, holding it under one arm as she scrutinized the beast that attacked her and it's Master.

"We mean you no harm. Are you one of the Beast Riders?"

"Aye. I am Juri of the North Village and this drexl you shot is my dear Ca'za."

The beast growled at the mention of it's name and Kraw'el bared his teeth at the beast in challenge, raising his blaster rifle again.

"My name is Darth Nyax of the Sith Order and this is Prince Qai'zon Malavai, son of our glorious Emperor Darth Gujoja."

Qai'zon smiled and bowed before the man.

"And this is Tiolos'kraw'elias Carsen, son of the Emperor's Hand, Kira Carsen."

"Interesting" Juri said but by his tone he was anything but interested. "And what are Imperials doing out here in the forests of Onderon?"

"We've come to make you an offer my friend. A chance to have your revenge on the people of Iziz."

* * *

Imperial Commander and Sith Lord Serrin Timms had such a great rapport with the troops she commanded that the shuttle flight from _The Skyproud _to the Imperial space station orbitting Makeb was a pleasant one. Many soldiers felt like they could never have conversations around their superior officers but she enjoyed getting to know the soldiers who served under her. She found that it helped them all fight as a more cohesive unit.

"I'm excited to go for Commando training soon. Maybe then I'll get super secret assignments like you Lord Kereniss." a lieutenant mused.

Kereniss grinned from under his hood. "It's nice to have greatness to aspire to, isn't it lieutenant?" he teased.

"Absolutely my lord!" the lieutenant and everyone aboard the shuttle burst into laughter.

She wasn't sure if the soldiers of the 65th Legion knew the full depth of their Commander's relationship with Kereniss but if they did they didn't speak out against it. Serrin was only twenty years old but they all looked up to her as a maternal figure that they would do anything for. If she and Kereniss were in a relationship they all approved. He was enjoyable company for a Sith Lord and suited the Commander well.

The shuttle docked with the Space station and they all trooped out. Kereniss and Serrin following behind the soldiers. If one looked closely they could see that the gloved hands of the two Sith were touching.

The soldiers formed up at attention when they saw Kira and Augustus coming to meet them. Serrin straightened her uniform and walked up to meet her Master.

Kira looked her apprentice up and down. She hadn't seen Serrin since she had become a Lord and she had grown.

"Well look at you kid."

Serrin smirked. "Hello Master."

* * *

Colonel Johnston Marshall had devoted his life from age 18 onward to the Republic. On his 18th birthday he had gone to Theed from his small rural hometown on Naboo and enlisted. He had flourished in Basic Training and had gotten an invitation to join Special Forces training. He had been a member of three Commando squads in his career before being in his current position as commanding officer of Havoc Squad.

There was no greater honor in Republic Special Forces than being a part of Havoc Squad. But it was also a position with a short shelf life. Many of the great members of Haco Squad were no longer around. Commander Jace Malcom, one of the first leaders of Havoc Squad, had been killed by the Emperor and his apprentice Jaesa Wilsaam. During the infamous "Raid on Kaas City" all of Haco Squad had been killed with the excepetion of it's commanding officer and Marshall's predecessor, Tapholla Maku.

Tapholla had gone on to command Havoc Squad for 15 more years. She had been the one to find Johnston and groom him to succeed her. But Tapholla, his mentor, had been killed like so many in battle with the Empire.

For all intents and purposes, Colonel Johnston Marshall is the model poster boy of the Army of the Galactic Republic. He thrives on order, structure and the chain of command.

But that being said, Johnston didn't always agree with the way his government did things.

_The Ord Mantell assignment was a temporary thing for him. He was in between being assigned to a new squad and the troops on planet needed every extra hand they could get. _

_So he had volunteered to go. And at first it seemed like any normal post. But little did he know it would change his whole view on the Republic. _

_The Jedi in command of the mission had posted him to guard the psion. Guard duty was really just busy work. You are a glorified babysitter. But that guard post was something different._

_There were two prisoners. The man sat in meditation, he had been that way for hours. In the five hours he'd been on duty, Johnston had not seen the young man move once. But the girl intrigued him, she just sat there and stared blankly at the wall. No, it seemed like she was staring through the wall. Trying to get somewhere else._

_"What's your name Sergeant?"_

_He turned around to see the man in the cell across from the woman regarding him coolly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"What's your name?" he repeated._

_He looked to the young man's black armor and robe and then to his shackled hands. A young Sith. The Jedi commanding the operation had said he was the apprentice to a powerful member of The Dark Council. _

_But he was weaponless and in a cage._

_"Lieutenant Johnston Marshall, Special Forces."_

_"Ah" he seemed to regard that information. "My name is Kereniss Simon, it's nice to meet you Lieutenant."_

_Johnston didn't know why he was bothering talking to this Sith. It went against everything his training had taught him and everything he believed in. _

_But for hours he sat and talked with Kereniss. The young Sith talked to him about his life. Being brought up on Dromund Kaas with the Emperor's kids and his time as an apprentice to a Sith named Darth Consace. Johnston talked about growing up on a farm on Naboo. The two men realized that they had alot in common, they were both orphans who had to fight for everything in their lives. _

_"Why is she in here?" Kereniss asked after hours of conversation._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You didn't know? Your Jedi Commanders brought her in here all roughed up about a week ago. She's been catatonic ever since."_

_The Jedi had been very vague when it came to these prisoners. I guess they figured it was beyond his station to know any details._

_"I don't even know who she is."_

_Kereniss' eyes widened in surprise and he laughed "Seriously? They didn't tell you? Our friend over there is a Jedi."_

_A Jedi? Why would Jedi lock up another Jedi?_

_It seemed like Kereniss knew what he was thinking because he continued. "Her Master turned to the Dark side so they're worried she turned too."_

_"But what are they going to do to her?"_

_Kereniss shrugged "You should ask your Commanders that question."_

_He had spent that night tossing and turning in his bunk. He had no great love for the Jedi but he, like every Republic citizen had heard the stories of the Jedi all his life and how brave and courageous they were, always putting the good of the Galaxy before themselves. _

_But Johnston couldn't stop asking himself if locking up this young woman, barely more than a __**child **__in her own right, was for the greater good of the Galaxy?_

_For days, he considered this question. Could he, in good conscience abandon this young Jedi to her fate, whatever that may be?_

_But where could she go?_

_And even though it made him sick inside he sat down in front of Kereniss' cell on his 8th day of guard duty and asked him if he knew where his lightsabers were being kept._

_"This collar they have on me is disrupting my connection to the Force." he indicated a slim piece of metal wrapped around his neck. "But my Master taught me a way to focus past the collar's restraint, I should be able to sense my lightsabers."_

_After 15 minutes of meditation, his mouth curled into a grin. "They're in the armory of this base."_

_It was too easy. It was almost painfully easy. _

_Returning to Kereniss, he handed him his weapons through the bars. _

_"Do you Jedi and Sith feel naked without these?"_

_"No" Kereniss laughed, activating his red lightsaber. "My Master taught me to always be able to adapt to my surroundings." he used the blade to cut through his shackles._

_"You speak of your Master very fondly."_

_"I am very fond of her. She has been a significant influence on both my training and my development as a person. She's helped me become a better man."_

_As Kereniss used his lightsaber to cut through the bars of his cell, Johnston realized that this would be the moment. The moment where Kereniss could cut him down and prove that he was the world's biggest idiot._

_But the Sith apprentice just knelt down in front of Serrin's cell and began to cut the bars._

_"Serrin" he whispered, trying to shake her into reality._

_When the Jedi saw him in her cell, her eyes widened in fear and she opened her mouth to scream. _

_"No! stop it!" Kereniss whispered and put his hand over her mouth._

_He picked her up and carried her out into the night. That was the last time Johnston saw them._

If anybody found out what he did that night, he would be court-martialed and arrested for treason. It was the one blemish on an otherwise perfect career.

But everyone has their secrets.

* * *

Aliya could smell the ozone burning behind her of an activated lightsaber. Her mother was a Sith so she was very familiar with these things.

She and Kaliyo slowly turned around to face a dark skinned female Jedi and a man in Republic trooper with their weapons brandished at them.

Aliya glanced towards Kaliyo and noticed the way she was staring at the Jedi. Like they knew each other.

"Temple?" Kaliyo asked.

The Jedi dropped her weapon down to her side. "You haven't changed a bit Kaliyo."

Aliya looked from the Jedi to her girlfriend, perplexed.

"What's going on?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"We should go inside." the Jedi said. "There's alot we have to talk about."


	20. Chapter 18

Daesha Secura was considered by many to be a prodigy.

At 18, she was one of the youngest Sith Lords in the Empire. There was no age requirement to become a Lord, it was up to the discretion of one's Master. And several months ago, Darth Banaton had bestowed the title upon his most talented apprentice. Despite the natural affinity for the Force that Daesha had, this had all still been a surprise for her.

When she was a toddler in the slave pens on her homeworld of Ryloth, she knew that she was about to be sold. She had beautiful violet skin that many males of other species found enticing in twi'leks. But the young Daesha did not want to be seperated from her older brother and unknowingly reached out to the dark side and snapped the neck of her would-be purchaser.

This attracted the attention of an elderly Sith who was on Ryloth to buy from the slave pens. He freed Daesha and took her with him from Ryloth. He raised her as his ward on several different fringe planets of the Empire before he passed away and she went under the tutelage of the Kiffar Sith Lord Darth Banaton.

Her upbringing made the young Sith a natural scout. So when the Empire had recently taken the planet Felucia, she had been given leadership of the ground explorations of the planet.

She had been put in command of "The Corsairs," an elite group of Imperial commandoes who had led expeditions on many planets the Empire took control of in the natural course of war. So far, she was enjoying this arrangement.

"What do you think Captain?"

The Corsairs' commanding officer came to stand next to her and removed his helmet for just a moment.

"I don't know much about the Force my lady, but there's something about this planet that I don't like."

"My Master warned me about this planet and he was correct in his warnings. Felucia is a planet very strong in the living force. Even those who are not Force sensitive can feel it."

He shivered "I feel like we're being watched. I don't like it."

Many jungle beasts had attacked them in their explorations. But it wasn't that, Daesha could sense a threat somewhere and it wasn't a jungle beast.

_So what is it?_

"You're right to trust your instincts Captain. I sense a disturbance but I can't quite place it. Make sure everyone is on their guard."

"Yes my lady." he replaced the helmet onto his head and went to give orders to his fellow soldiers.

_Something's out of place, but what?_

Her hand instinctively went to the lightsaber at her hip. She palmed the hilt as she opened herself up to the living Force. Expanding her senses beyond her physical self she focused on the planet around her in an attempt to feel the heartbeat of the planet itself.

_Ah. There's the problem._

She backflipped over the heads of her soldiers, the droid who had her in the targeting reticule of his blaster rifle falling in a pile of sparks.

"Get down!" she yelled to her troops as 30 more droids deactivated their stealth field generators around them.

The soldiers immediately complied and ran for cover, preparing to return fire.

Daesha batted away blaster bolts as they began to rain around her. She ran gracefully through their attackers, her lightsaber an extension of her arm. Droids fell into piles of sparks and spare parts. Until one came at her wielding a very nasty looking vibroblade.

She met the over arching strike easily with her blade, falling back towards the Captain who fell behind her, his assault cannon firing wildly.

"Whose droids are these Lady Daesha?" the Captain yelled.

"I don't know but I'm getting really tired of things jumping out of the trees at us! How about you Captain?"

"Absolutely!"

Daehs smirked and decided it was time to end this annoyance. She reached inward and felt rage bubble and boil inside of her. She closed her eyes and imagined the emotions like liquid under pressure.

And she released them in a scream like something out of your nightmares.

Most of the droids fell around them, some even exploding into dust.

But the largest droid, wielding the vibroblade continued to stumble towards her. And before it fell, it's weapon fell right into Daesha's right arm.

* * *

They were going inside in order for Serrin to sign forms needed to transfer the Jedi prisoners into her custody when the wave of pain hit Kereniss. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm and started shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Serrin and Augustus ran to him and knelt down beside the young Sith. Serrin pulled off one of her gloves and placed it into her love's mouth as he bit down hard on it.

"What's going on?" one of the soldiers asked as they ran over to them with Kira following close behind.

"You know how everyone says The Great Six are so close because Darth Banaton and Darth Consace trained them together? " Serrin asked, stroking Kereniss' hair. "They're about as close as siblings and over the course of their training they became bonded in the Force. When something bad happens to one of them, all of them can feel it."

Kereniss continued to shake in pain and wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Darth Banaton and Darth Consace are married. Since they can't have blood children, the apprentices that they've trained are like their children. That's why all of them are so close with each other and with their Masters. They are all very strong in the Force and they draw strength from their bond. That's why the public has termed them 'The Great Six'" Augustus added.

The shaking began to taper off and Serrin pulled her glove out of Kereniss' mouth, confident that he wouldn't bite down on his own tongue.

"Who was it?" she asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"It...it was Daesha. Something happened to her. She was injured. And it was a bad injury, bad enough for me to really feel it."

"Was it her arm?" Augustus asked indicating Kereniss' right arm. "You kept holding yours."

"I think so." he took the outstretched hands that Serrin and Augustus offered and they helped pull him to his feet.

"I'll see if we can open a channel to the Emperor's fleet" Kira offered. "He may have heard what happened."

"I'm sure he already has. My father does know all."

* * *

"Grand Moff Tyrus, I think we have to up the ante."

"Your Grace? I'm not sure I understand."

Sahesri stood up and went to _The Glory's _galaxy map. "I was considering several details on our immediate plans to attack the Jedi prescence on Ossus. One such detail being that any Jedi who survived this attack would move to another planet, correct?"

"I see what you mean Your Grace."

"Good. So what I'm proposing is that, we attack Ossus and the Jedi Academy on Tython."

He indicated both planets in question on the map.

"It's ambitious my lord." Darth Consace commented with a grin.

"We are Sith, Consace. Sith are nothing if not ambitious."

"But aren't we a new breed of Sith, my Lord Emperor?" Algoran asked from behind Sahesri, studying the map.

"We are. But we still have the drive and ambition that the Sith have had for thousands of years. It's in our nature."

"That it is." Algoran agreed and Consace nodded.

"Your Grace?"

Sahesri turned around to see a young soldier waiting politely at the edge of the Bridge to get his attention.

"Yes Petty Officer?"

"We have a very urgent communication for Lor-"

"it's about Daesha isn't it?" Consace interrupted.

"How did you know my lord?" the young soldier asked.

The Pureblood shrugged. "The force...mother's intuition...whatever you want to call it. But when one of them is hurt I know."

* * *

"So you're telling me that Imperial Intelligence even has it's claws in the Jedi Order?"

"Well...you know what they say about Intelligence. It's a..."

"...spider whose arms stretch across the Galaxy." Aliya finished, her father had taught her that little inside joke when she was twelve.

Their mysterious visitors nodded. An interesting pair they were.

The first was known in the Republic as Jedi Knight Maia Dre'mi, Jedi Guardian. But she had been born in the Empire and given the name Raina Temple. But she also had another name, Cipher Ten. That name was the most dangerous. As far as all but three people were concerned, Cipher Ten was dead. But here she was, undercover in the Jedi Order gathering all the information she could and awaiting further instruction from the Emperor.

But her companion was exceptionally fascinating.

A tall male of pure Sith blood, his frame betrayed a life spent on physical training. He wore heavy armor that was standard issue for the Republic Special forces, but it was splattered with black paint.

General Coreun Silver was his name. The "Silver Knot" as the operation was known in Intelligence was legendary for many reasons. One, it was started by Coreun's father, a prominent Sith Lord who was able to become a Jedi Master. Two, because Moren Silver's name was always mentioned with such venom by common Imperial citizens that no one would know that he and his son were double agents.

"General Silver, does your father still live? He is such a legend among up and coming Intelligence agents."

"Yes he does Agent." the Pureblood's accent betrayed his upbringing in the Republic.

Kaliyo stared at her former comrade, Temple, up and down seeming to inspect her.

"Temple. Have you gotten laid in the past twenty years? Something's different about you."

Aliya quickly put her hand over Kaliyo's mouth and smiled apologetically.

"What? She's got the look." Kaliyo whispered.

"I am a Jedi now Kaliyo. Devoting myself to a life of celibacy in pursuit of purity in the Force. I am beyond carnal things like sex." But the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth betrayed her sarcasm.

Among them, Temple had let her long practiced Republic accent drop in favor of the way she had spoken her whole life prior to this assignment. It was refreshing to her to let the facade break, even for a moment.

"Temple's got a sense of humor...who would've thought I'd see the day?" Kaliyo murmurmed as she went to pour both Aliya and herself a drink.

"Let's get down to business. How did you find us?"

"I was contacted by your father." she leaned closer to Aliya. "By the way, how does he feel about-?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kaliyo yelled from across the room.

Temple grinned. "It's been twenty years and she hasn't changed a bit."

"Kaliyo is her own brand of charming. I guess I find her uniqueness attractive."

General Silver chuckled.

"Fair enough. Okay, so business. You guys did well bringing the Senate shelter project and that nasty business with Senator Karrales into the public eye but there's more involved and I'm sure that group you've been hunting information would love to hear some of the things we've heard."

Aliya gave Kaliyo a peck on the cheek in thanks for the drink and took a long sip.

"Wow. Jedi really do know everything. And they really are just as vague as everyone says. Even the fake ones."

Temple chuckled softly and reached into the pocket of her cloak for a datapad "This is all of the recent information on Republic war mobilization that we've been able to get our hands on. I'm sure I can trust you to get it to your Keeper?"

"Sure. We've got a hand off going on tomorrow so I'm sure we can pass off one more datapad."

"Good. We'll see you again soon Agent. Ready Coreun?"

The Pureblood nodded and replaced his helmet, giving Aliya and Kaliyo a quick salute as he followed behind Temple.

Kaliyo came and sat down on the arm of Aliya's chair and wrapped her arms around her protectively, staring out the door the two double agents had just exited through.

"You do know she had the biggest crush on your father, right? It was really kind of cute, in a nauseating sort of way."

"Really?"

"Yep. Cripes she used to have sex fantasies about him all the time. I had the bunk right above her on your father's old Phantom. I had to drink myself silly just to get a decent night's sleep."

Aliya's squinted shut. "Didn't need to hear that."

"It's only the truth kid."

One perfectly groomed eyebrow raised on Aliya's face. "Kid?"

"Uh oh."

"Yeah you better run!" she cackled happily, chasing the older woman as she stumbled towards their bedroom.

Even in Imperial Intelligence, there can be a degree of normalcy.

* * *

"The vibroblade severed a major artery in Lady Daesha's arm." the med-droid reported to the Emperor and Darth Consace via holo. "She is very lucky that she put herself into a healing trance or she would've bled out and died."

Sahesri nodded. That was good news right?

"Unfortunately" the droid continued. "It was such a deep wound that we were unable to save her arm and were forced to remove it from the elbow down."

Consace's and Sahesri's faces fell. But at least Daesha was alive. That's what mattered.

"Do we know who was controlling these droids that attacked Daesha and her troops?"

"One moment your Grace. I will patch you through to the Captain of the Corsairs who is on the ground."

"Your Grace!" the captain said immediately bowing. "I just spoke to Darth Banaton and he said Lady Daesha is going to pull through. That's fantastic news! She's been one of the best Sith we've ever served under. The whole Company was worried sick when we put her on that shuttle. Shame she has to lose the arm though."

"Yes it is." Sahesri agreed. "Did you find out who was controlling the droids that attacked you?"

"We did my lord. After a little more hiking we came across an old Republic outpost that is still operational. Seems they've just been waiting for the ground campaigns to start after we destroyed their fleet from the air."

"Do you think you'll be able to take it?"

The man nodded eagerly. "After what those fucking droids did to my men and to Lady Daesha, we're out for blood. Corsair Company is ready to crack in some Republic skulls my lord Emperor."

Sahesri smiled approvingly, sending waves of confidence to the men through the force. "Fight hard. For the Empire!"

"For the Empire!"

"Pardon me my lord?"

Standing behind them was Kiron.

"You found some more information in that Teeseven droid didn't you?"

The Falleen nodded.

"I can sense Kereniss' and Augustus' concern for Daesha and I know Kira has been trying to reach you. I think they must all be together. I will speak to them." Consace offered.

"Thanks" Sahesri smiled gratefully to the Dark Council member and he turned to follow Kiron with Algoran beside him. Kiron must've really found something good because the tone in his voice had been urgent.

Algoran patted his old friend's shoulder "Cheer up small fry."

"You haven't called me that since the Academy."

"I figured I should start again. Even though your the Emperor, I'm still bigger than you."

Sahesri smiled. He missed Vette and he missed his kids. He was counting down the hours until they rendeavoused with Jaesa and Vette's fleet. Even a Galactic leader gets lonely without the love of his lfe.


	21. Chapter 19

_"Vette is that the holo?"_

_Vette looked up from her blaster that she was cleaning. "Yes."_

_Sahesri was bent over a datapad, reading it intently. It contained all the information he could find on the planet Hoth and the Jedi Knight Xerender. They were the only ones in The Fury's common area. Jaesa was off at a cantina, Quinn had some super secret meeting and Pierce was off buying ammunition to replenish their stock._

_"Could you read me the message please?" _

_"Umm...it...I...ermm..."_

_Sahesri looked up from his datapad and regarded her curiously. "Are you alright?"_

_She tried hard to hide it. But she had been born a slave, nobody had ever allowed her to be properly educated. She had learned so many things on her own, she understood three different languages, could pilot a ship and was decent enough with a blaster. _

_But she still didn't know how to read._

_Sahesri placed his datapad down on the table in front of him and walked over to her. "You can tell me."_

_"It's nothing." she tried to laugh it off but something must've betrayed her inner feelings._

_"You can't read it, can you?"_

_She sighed and tried to look away from his bronze eyes but to no avail so she just nodded lamely._

_"I should've known. I'm sorry."_

_"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not like you were the one who kept me from going to school."_

_"But still..." he sat back down in his chair, thoughtful "Would...would you like to learn?"_

_"Learn...?" she turned back to him._

_"To read." he pulled out a chair beside him with the force. "I can teach you."_

_"Really?"_

_He smiled. "It's never too late to learn."_

Vette liked reading about space combat. She hungrily devoured accounts of tactics employed by the Empire and the Republic alike in battles dating back as far as The Great Hyperspace War.

All of this acquired knowledge had made her a capable commander. She had led many battles on her own but now combining her own fleet with Jaesa's had turned them into a force to be reckoned with.

"It's kind of pretty." Jaesa muttered as she looked at the planet outside the _The Scoundrel's _Bridge viewport.

"Wasn't the Jedi Grand Master born on this planet?" Vette asked.

Jaesa nodded. "Nomen Karr used to tell me how Master Shan's mother was a heretic. A traitor to the Order. Nobody ever knew who her father was. Obviously she didn't care to know either."

"Nomen Karr said alot of things Jaesa."

Jaesa laughed heartily in agreement. "That's true. But his views on Master Shan's family history were shared by the rest of the Order. It still stumps me how with such a lineage she has become their Grand Master."

"Sahesri says it only proves the Jedi Order's hypcorisy."

"Yes it does."

Moff Tia Kardee had been groomed especially for Jaesa and Vette's fleet. They liked the idea of a female Fleet Commander because there were still so few. And Tia had proven herself up to the challenge.

"Your Grace, My Lady we are in position."

"Excellent Tia. We were just admiring the view." Vette smiled. "Come join us."

Tia had come from a military family so she was raised with a certain amount of discipline. She still was a bit uncomfortable with how informally The Empress and Emperor's Hand, Jaesa Wilsaam operated.

"Our blockade is set?" Jaesa asked.

"Yes Lady Jaesa. We also have shuttles ready for you and the Empress to depart on when you both are ready."

Jaesa turned to her friend. "Shall we pay the Bretaalans a visit?"

* * *

"It's up there little one."

Odelio nodded, peering through the darkness to see a small hut built into the bottom of a tree. Truly remarkable that it still was there after three hundred years.

"It's still there after all this time?" he answered in Shyriiwook.

The golden haired Wookiee beside him nodded. "The Home of the Hairless One is a sacred place. It has been protected by our village for centuries. Teacher Maksimm sees to it."

The other Wookiees in the hunting party nodded sagely.

"It has been a pleasure to hunt with you all. And I thank you very much for helping me find this place."

To'min, the golden haired Wookiee nodded. "We will meet again one day little Sith."

"I hope so To'min."

The hunting party continued on their way and left Odelio alone in front of the hut.

The holos he had read described how Jedi Master Jolee Bindo had gone into a self-imposed exile after the war with Exar Kun. He traveled to many different but eventually landed on Kashyyyk, settling there for twenty years until he was found by the memory-wiped Revan in his quest to find the Star Forge.

Some time in his life, Master Bindo had returned to his former home on Kashyyyk and brought his holocron there. The Emperor had sent Odelio back to his homeworld to find it.

Odelio kept his lightsaber ready in hand in case he needed it. With his other hand he gently tested the wooden door of the hut.

With a little bit of muscle behind it, the door swung open.

But there was someone waiting for him inside.

He ignited his weapon. "It can't be..."

The old man sitting in the hut scoffed. "Put that thing away boy. Come, pull up a stump. We have alot to talk about."

* * *

"Master why must we stay on Dromund Kaas? Especially now that you said Lord Secura was hurt." Roshi asked.

"You are needed amongst your people apprentice. With your Mother, Father and siblings fighting in the war, your people need someone to look to." Tiaba answered as they walked through Kaas City.

"They're not my people though."

Tiaba raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you not the daughter of the Emperor and Empress or did I choose the wrong apprentice?"

"I don't mean it like that." She sighed. "I...just...well, my brother's going to lead the Empire if something happens to my father."

"That's true. " Tiaba nodded. "Your brother Augustus is next in line to take your father's position but these are still your people too. They will look to you as a guide just as much as they will to your him and your other siblings."

Roshi pondered that.

Tiaba smiled. "You must have some confidence in yourself Roshi."

"I do. Just not with politics and stuff like that."

The Miralan put a hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "I will teach you then how much fun politics can be. It's like a battlefield of words."

* * *

When Lord Dryzell had felt Daesha's wound in the Force he had immediately arranged to go to Felucia as soon as he could. Now that Dantooine was in the hands of the Empire he felt confident enough to leave his Fleet for just a little while to be at Daesha's side.

Out of "The Great Six" Dryzell was especially close to Daesha. He spoiled the twi'lek like the younger sister he never had, doting upon her constantly. Feeling her pain through the force had effected him unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

His two apprentices stood watching as their Master hastily prepared his things.

"Will you be gone long Master?" Alvanna asked.

"Just a few days. Moff Rills should be able to handle the day to day maintenence of the Fleet but you both are formally in Command of the Storm's end Fleet in my absence. Do not dissapoint me."

"Of course not Master." Khulmako said, his chest swelling fiercely with pride.

He softened a little. "You both fought well on Dantooine. Consider these few days a break. Take some time to relax before we are sent off on our next assignment."

The pair smiled gratefully. "Thank you Master." they said in unison.

"I know, I'm the best Master ever. Goodbye apprentices, I must go get catch a shuttle. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

Kabien and Ka'hirr didn't really have much to do while they were waiting for the "Jedi Hunter" Commando recruits to finish their excercise so they did what any two warriors would and sparred.

Ka'hirr laid in cover behind a crate shooting at the young Sith as he expertly deflected the bolts.

"Who do you think will come back first?" Kabien asked the Mandalorian as he continued to fight off the blaster bolts, his lightsaber moving with an almost blinding speed, a single ribbon of red light.

"Who knows." Ka'hirr reloaded his rifle and continued to shoot. "Once you throw live Jedi targets into the mix, even the best trainees can fall flat."

"That's true." Kabien expertly leapt away from a blaster bolt aimed for his leg.

The Mandalorian responded by tossing a flash grenade at the young Sith.

Kabien easily batted the grenade away with a wave of his hand. Treating it like a toy ball as it exploded safely far away from him.

"You're good kid. You keep your form tight. Never letting your defenses down for a moment. That's the key."

Kabien smirked and twirled his lightsaber, deflecting another flurry of bolts. "That's the beauty of Form II. It's only weakness is in de-"

"My lord! Sergeant! One of the squads has returned!"

Behind the soldier came a group of commandos dragging an Ithorian Jedi between them.

"Only 48 hours? You guys have done splendidly."

The commandos of "Black Squad" as they had been informally dubbed bowed before Kabien. "We wanted to bring him back to you alive, my lord. Allow you the honor of ending him."

"That's very kind of you."

Kabien bent down next to the Jedi. "Anything to say for yourself?"

"There is no death. There is only the Force." the Jedi replied hoarsely in his own language.

"Your armor looks pretty beat up soldiers, did the Jedi give you a good fight? Tell the truth."

"The Jedi fought bravely my lord." the commando leader admitted.

"Good. Then he deserves a quick death."

The Ithorian stumbled to his feet. "I want to look you in the eye Sith."

Kabien bowed his head respectfully and brought his weapon to bear. "I admire your resolve Jedi."

And with one quick and elegant flick of his wrist, the Ithorian Jedi was dead.

"You've done well Commandos. Go, clean yourselves up and get something to eat. Sergeant Ka'hirr and I have much to talk about."

"Well well well. The Black Squad commandos were the first back."

Kabien smirked. "They exceeded our expectations."

"It's like I told you Kabien. People can surprise you."


	22. Chapter 20

Ever since Qai'zon was a small boy his father has always loved animals. He acquired many pets in his travels, maintaining a small menagerie of creatures from across the Galaxy in their home on Dromund Kaas. After a hard day or a trying mission, he could always find his father tending to his pets. And sometimes he would even allow his young son to assist him.

_"These animals are like the citizens of the Empire son." his father told him as he changed the bandage on his pet maalraas' injured leg. _

_Qai'zon looked up from the meat he was chopping to feed to the bomas. "How Father?"_

_"It is my duty as the owner of these animals to make sure they are taken care of. To provide them with food, a clean place to live and treat their injuries when they have them. Many of my creatures were born into captivity so they know no other life. If they were to be released into the wild, they would not be able to survive on their own because they are accustomed to someone else providing for them."_

_Sahesri tightened the bandage around the maalraas' leg and then used a clip to hold it in place. Satisfied with his work, he led the animal back into a pen. He would bring it to it's outdoor enclosure later. Sahesri overturned an empty bucket and sat across from his son, grabbing a knife to help him with his work._

_"When the previous Emperor was killed by the Jedi, it threw the entire Empire into chaos. People who had been comrades-in-arms their whole lives began killing each other simply because they were so distraught. Without a leader pushing them towards a goal, they went crazy."_

_"But I thought you said that the Emperor hadn't been seen in many years Father?" _

_Sahesri smiled at his son's astuteness. "Yes that's correct son. I was one of the few people who the Emperor used to 'speak through.' But he had been so successful in elevating his position amongst the Sith and the Empire that many considered him to be almost godly. He didn't need to be seen. But his reclusiveness also became his undoing."_

_"You don't want to be a God, Father?" Qai'zon asked, smiling mischievously._

_"No son. I am just a man, nothing more. But I still have a duty to provide for my family and for the Empire, just like I provide for my animals. Everyone has a destiny in life and this destiny is mine."_

As Qai'zon, Nyax and Kraw'el rode with Juri atop his drexl to the Beast Rider camp he couldn't help but remember this lesson. Maybe he'd bring a drexl back to Dromund Kaas to add to his father's collection. If he could tame one first.

* * *

"Have you decided on a name for your squad?" Kabien asked.

"We have my lord." a captain, who the Squad had appointed their leader, said. "We have decided to become the Krayt Dragons."

"What is the obsession with naming everything after jungle predators?" Kabien asked Ka'hirr who just snickered.

"It gives them something to idolize." Ka'hirr laughed, the sound being made very tinny by his helmet's vocoder.

"Well you now have a chance to live up to that name. It seems that my mother and the Empress are in trouble on Brentaal IV."

* * *

Jaesa and Vette were accompanied on their shuttle to the surface of Brentaal IV by a full squad of soldiers and Imperial Royal Guard. They also had a full fighter escort, just in case there was trouble.

"That was almost too easy." Vette remarked as they readied themselves to disembark the shuttle.

"I can't sense any deception." Jaesa said, her eyes closed in concentration. "Perhaps this will go smoothly."

"Jaesa, whenever you and I are on a planet nothing ever goes easy."

The Sith Hand laughed heartily. "That's very true my friend."

"Empress." the Commander said, placing his Royal Guard helmet on. "We're ready when you are."

"Okay." Vette said. she turned to address the soldiers around her. "Just because Jaesa doesn't sense any danger right now doesn't mean that we're guaranteed safety here. So I want you all to be on your guard and look to Jaesa for a signal if action is needed. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Empress." they all chorused. They were the best in the Empire, always ready for action.

"Good. Let's go."

The Delegation was brought before the Noble Houses of Brentaal IV, Vette had decided to try and see if it was possible to form an alliance with the Brentaalans but if not, she was prepared for aggressive negotiations.

"Empress Ce'na, I can't exactly say it's a pleasure to see you."

"I have a habit of ending up in places where I'm not always welcome." Vette replied evenly, taking a seat across from the Head of the Noble Council. "I don't take it personally."

"You are as charming as they say." The Chief Noble mused. But she knew he believed her to be anything but. That was okay.

Vette flashed a grin at him. The man was very old with long gray hair and a beard to match. He had the look of an evil wizard, something straight out of the stories she used to read her children when they were little.

"May I introduce Emperor's Hand Jaesa Wilsaam-Kallig."

The Chief Noble and all the members of the Noble Council looked at Jaesa.

"The Empress brings bodyguards? Do you not trust us?" one of the Nobles spoke up.

"I do the Emperor's will. That means going where he asks me to go." Jaesa replied simply.

"I see."

Jaesa felt something in the man. Her senses felt deceit. She waited, allowing Vette to continue her attempts at negotiation.

"We mean the people of Brentaal IV no harm. All we ask is permission to use your trade routes in peace."

Brentaal IV lay on a section of the Galaxy known as "The Slice" and was the nexus of several prominent trade routes. Jaesa and Vette's fleet had the capabilit and manpower to take Brentaal IV by force if need be. But they preferred to try and work out a civilized accord with the Brentaalans first.

Jaesa only was half paying attention to Vette's political manuevering with the Nobles. Ever since her childhood on Alderaan growing up in a noble house, her feelings towards politics had been soured. And there was this nagging feeling that she was trying to pinpoint. Her gifts at ferrying out deception had never failed her and there was no reason they should now.

Two members of Vette's Royal Guard were force sensitive and fully trained Sith. Jaesa could feel them reaching out to find the source of this bad presence they could all feel.

Jaesa's double bladed lightsaber was the same one that she had constructed herself as a Jedi Padawan though over the years she had made many modifications to this weapon. It was an extension of herself, Jaesa's lightsaber did not represent being either a Jedi or Sith, it was her, all her.

She slid her hand to the weapon and pulled it off her belt and slid it up her sleeve.

"We are all adults here. There is no need for violence."

"I agree." the Chief Noble said. "And adults must honor their promises. How do we know your Empire will not come back and conquer our planet?"

It was getting closer. The feeling in the back of her mind was starting to grow.

The Commander turned towards her. Jaesa had found that experienced soldiers had an almost sixth sense that could go toe to toe with the best Sith or Jedi's force sense.

The Chief Noble stood up and looked down at Vette and the other Imperials.

"As tempting as you are trying to make your offer Empress, the fact remains that your Empire is untrustworthy and has broken many 'promises' in it's sordid history. Your husband's Hand over here is proof."

Jaesa tensed towards the weapon in her sleeve. She knew Vette had a fantastic quick draw and could pull a blaster out of nowhere at a moment's notice. Jaesa's eyes scanned immediately to the upper balconies of this very grand reception room and out of the corner of her eye, spotted the snipers getting into place.

She exchanged a nod with the helmet-clad Commander. Vette was still staring down the Chief of the Noble Council.

"So I hope you understand, that we cannot let you out of here alive."

The two Sith Royal Guards activated their lightsabers as blaster bolts began to fly, Jaesa's twin blades hummed to life.

"Royal Guardsmen protect your Empress!" the Commander yelled, pulling out his own blaster rifle and diving to get to Vette.

And then the room exploded into battle.

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"I thought it was only an old spacer's tale my lord but after examining the data it makes sense."

Sahesri looked at the Falleen uncertainly. "A living planet? Kiron that's crazy even for you."

Kiron called up a Galaxy map on his computer and displayed it for the Emperor to see. "But look! This area has no planets around but the coordinates that I found in the T7 droid show a planet there. There's no explanation for that unless the planet moved itself there."

"But how did it get there?"

Kiron shrugged "The only way to move something between different parts of the Galaxy is a hyperdrive."

"A hyperdrive?" Sahesri was incredulous. "A hyperdrive to move something that big? It isn't possible. Is it?"

Kiron sighed. "I don't know my lord. But the Republic obviously was willing to pay big money to get this information to the Jedi Council. So it's got to be something big."

"Something that could change the course of the war?"

Kiron nodded "Depends on who gets their hands on this planet and it's secrets first."

* * *

"Lord Arrryyn? Come in, Lord Arrryyn."

"I read you Admiral. What's your location?"

"The fleet is in position my lord. We are ready on your command."

"Excellent. Prepare for my signal."

Arrryyn and his fleet were on Klatooine. Well, his fleet was orbiting the planet. He and his apprentice, Princess Miri had led a small strike team through Klatooine's planet-wide shield. The shield protected the planet from an attack by a fleet but several small ships could easily make it through the shield network. They need the main shield generator down so the Fleet could send them reinforcements.

"Miri, how's it going?" his voice was slightly tense.

"Just...hit a small...snag, Master."

He could see her lightsabers flying on the holo. Blaster bolts could also be heard around her.

"How small of a snag?"

"A...couple of...Klatooinian commandos...nothing I...can't handle."

"We need that shield down. Now."

"Understood...Miri out."

Arrryyn turned to the soldiers behind him. "Come on boys. Now you'll get to test your strength against the famed Klatooinians."

* * *

If you thought about it, Vette really didn't need the Royal Guard.

In her time knowing Sahesri, she had become quite capable in both ranged and melee combat. Melee combat hadn't been easy to pick up at first but her husband dedicated himself to working with her to improve her skills. Sahesri wanted his wife to be able to properly defend herself.

In times like these she appreciated her husband's diligence efforts to help her.

She spun one pistol around and fired off a shot at a soldier who had attempted to rush her. The two Royal Guard members who were also Sith, spun their lightsabers into one crimson arc to bat away the blaster bolts from the Brentaalan soldiers. Vette ran and kicked a soldier who was shooting at Jaesa. The man fell backwards and Vette throttled him around the neck, slitting his throat with a vibroknife hidden in her sleeve.

"Thanks" Jaesa said as Vette helped her up.

"Don't mention it. Now where the hell is that Chief Noble?"

The coward and all the other nobles had left, believing that their soldiers would destroy them. If only that had been true. Because if there was one thing Vette hated, it was when someone tries to kill her.

She would make sure that the Chief Noble of the Noble Houses of Brentaal IV died slowly.

* * *

"Su'cuy'gar!"

Ka'hirr grinned when he saw the man arrive in the hangar. "Storm'ika! Ah. This little vacation to Brentaal IV is going to be fun."

The two members of Rancor Squad embraced jovially like two comrades who had seen many battles together.

Storm was an Echani melee combat expert. He had been a mercenary for most of his life before Commander Pierce recruited him into the Squad of the Emperor's personal commandos. But many years ago, Storm had been adopted into the Mandalorians.

"How've you been vod? How's the kids, how's the wife?"

"Mako's good. The Emperor's putting her to good use. She likes the work. Kids are great, all grown up now."

"Kandosii, kandosii. You can tell me all about it on the ride."

* * *

When Vette and Jaesa were able to make their way out of the Noble Palace they could see a space battle raging in the sky alongside the bloody battle raging on the ground.

"Those schuttas!"

Vette pulled out her holo. "Tia! Tia come in!"

"Your Grace, Lady Jaesa, you guys are okay! When the Brentaalan space fleet started engaging us we feared the worst."

"Many people have tried to kill us Tia. They never learn their lesson."

The Moff grinned. "I'm sure the Nobles of Brentaal IV will pay."

"We're going to see to it personally." Jaesa promised. "But we need some back up. Can you send anyone?"

"When you guys got on the ground the Brentaalans fleet formed a very impressive defensive line and started engaging us. Even though our Fleet's firepower is superior, they're doing a damn good job of dogging us from sending reinforcements to the ground."

Vette sighed as she and Jaesa moved closer into cover. "Is there anything you can do?"

"We've made contact with Lady Jaesa's son on Ziost. He is currently on his way here with a team of commandos and two members of Rancor Squad. His ship will be small enough to slip through the Brentaalan line. Will that help at all?"

"That's all we need Tia! You stay safe." Jaesa yelled as shots landed around where they were hiding.

"You stay safe my lords. We've got things handled in the sky."

* * *

Serrin was surprised to say the least when the Emperor himself greeted her as she arrived on his Flagship with a group of her soldiers who brought along the two Jedi prisoners, Nabina Maku and Jorwol Marr.

"My lord Emperor, it is an absolute honor."

"Serrin please, this is my ship. It would be impolite for me to not come and greet you, especially after you retrieved these Jedi for me."

He gestured to the two carbonite blocks that her soldiers were removing from the shuttle. And then he indicated to her to follow him as he walked towards the hangar's exit.

"I appreciate you doing this for me. Augustus, Kira and Darth Nox are needed on Makeb, or else they would've brought these prisoners to me themselves."

"It was no problem."

"Now" Sahesri put his hands into the pockets of his robes. "Was it strange to have to deal with your former Jedi comrades?"

"I was honestly very unsettled at first but when Prince Augustus explained the importance of these prisoners it assuaged my feelings."

The Emperor smiled "I'm sure Kereniss was also a big help."

She blushed. "Yes he was."

"You two remind me of my wife and I. Keep that love close to you, it's going to make you stronger."

The Emperor suddenly looked away from her and stared off into space.

"My lord?" Serrin asked.

Sahesri didn't answer, he just pulled out his comm. "Quinn, do we have any reports from Vette and Jaesa and their fleet over Brentaal IV?"

"My lord I was just about to comm you. I received a distress signal from Moff Kardee. Their forces are engaged with the Brentaalans and Vette and Jaesa are stuck on the ground in the middle of an attempted assassination by the Brentaalans nobles. I'm redirecting our course for the Brentaal sector as we speak."

"Good. I'll meet you on the Bridge shortly."

Sahesri turned to Serrin. "You want to go have some fun?"

She smirked "_The Skyproud _and her fleet are yours my lord Emperor."

* * *

Maybe Master Yuon had been right. Julian, Nadia and their crew had been on Ossus for two weeks and the beautiful scenery of the planet and rich Jedi history had done them all a world of good.

Julian and Nadia had spent their days helping to excavate Jedi ruins, meditating and sparring. Even though they weren't actively on the frontlines, they still had to keep their skills sharp.

"Jedi Marko! Jedi Grell!"

Julian opened one eye during his meditation to see a young Mon Calamari padawan running towards him and Nadia from the direction of the rebuilt Jedi Academy.

"What's wrong Padawan?" Julian said, getting up out of the grass.

"The Masters sent me out to speak to you. They need to see you guys right away."

When they returned to the Academy, they were surprised to see their crew waiting for them.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Nadia asked.

"Jedi did not tell us why we were summoned. They only said it was urgent mission for you Herald."

Julian's eyes narrowed as he walked into the Council chamber. "Masters?"

It was not the entire Jedi High Council present but several Masters were there including Master Yuon. They all looked concerned.

"Jedis, thank you for coming. There are very disturbing reports coming from Brentaal IV, a huge space battle has erupted between the native Brentaalan fleet and the Empire. We have reports that several high ranking members of the Empire's leadership are on the planet. But even though the Brentaalans have been able to hold off the Imperial fleet, they are drastically outnumbered."

"Brentaal IV? Isn't that Master Satele's home world?" Julian asked. He noticed the Grand Master's conspicuous absence.

"Yes" Master Yuonn answered. "Master Satele is bringing a Republic Fleet and a team of Jedi Knights to Brentaal IV. But we would also like to send you and your crew alongside them. They're going to need all the help they can get."

"Masters, who is on Brentaal IV that we are so desperate to stop?" Nadia asked.

A Kel Dor Master answered. "The Brentaalans say the Empress herself is on planet."

The Empress. The wife of the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy. She herself was not force sensitive but that did not mean she wasn't dangerous. They call her the "Dragon Queen" of the Empire.

"Julian, Nadia, the Empress is an enemy not to be underestimated. But she also has a powerful entourage. Emperor's Hand Jaesa Wilsaam-Kallig is with her. You must be wary."

Nadia and Julian both nodded and bowed. "We will be careful Masters."

"No time to waste then. You should leave immediately, may the Force be with you all."

* * *

"I told you that I would take down that generator Master." Miri smirked.

"You did well Miri. Those Klatooinians didn't know what hit them."

The Princess smiled at the praise. "So what now?"

"We have a new assignment."

"Yes?" she asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"The Fleet will remain here on Klatooine. We must go to Brentaal IV. Your mother and Jaesa are there and have gotten themselves in quite a mess."

"Not that I don't want to go help Mom, but why are we being sent there?"

Arrryyn sighed "Well. The Republic was quite upset that their allies are in a battle with us so they're sending reinforcements to aid the Brentaalans. So we must go to aid your mother and Jaesa and their fleet. Brentaal IV is an important win, so that's why your father has requested that all available Sith Lords and Fleet groups converge on the planet. We take Brentaal IV and we have unlimited access to the Hydian Way, Perlemian Trade Route and The Corsin Run."

Miri was quiet for a moment before the inevitable question.

"Will there be Jedi there?"

Arryyyn just laughed and cuffed his Dathomiran apprentice playfully. "Yes there will."


	23. Coming Soon! The Battle of Brentaal IV

_I know I've been turning over chapters very easily these days. And it's because I'm out of school with nothing to do but write and work. So I just wanted to let you guys know there will be no new chapters for Legacy of the Shadow Born until at least next week. There are two reasons. One, I am on vacation with my grandparents for the week. And the next chapter is going to be pretty monstrous and I've been doing a lot of research to complete it and do it justice. I promise you guys that the next chapter will be worth the wait. So until then I have a little preview where Odelio learns something from his mysterious new teacher. Keep reviewing cause reviews drive a fanfiction writer like myself and they warm my heart 3 Enjoy!_

* * *

**2 Weeks before the Battle of Brentaal IV**

Odelio sat, naked from the waist up, in deep meditation. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. The flame was his focus point. Fire has a heartbeat to it. It flickers in and out rhythmically.

"Do you feel it?"

_I do._

"The flames are your emotions. And the Jedi and Sith both get burned by these flames. The Jedi burn themselves in the flames because they don't understand them. Their belief is that emotions are a weakness, so at their first taste, the emotions overtake them. Thus causing a burn. But the Sith also get burned by their emotions. They allows themselves to be enslaved to their passions and thus they get burned."

_But what happens if you master your emotions?_

The old man chuckled and gestured to the fire. "Give it a try."

Odelio opened one eye and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't question me lad. Do it."

Odelio scooted himself closer to the fire and focused his breathing, making sure it was steady.

He clutched his hand into a fist and placed it into the fire.

And he felt no burn.

The old man smiled approvingly. "You're on your way lad. You are absolutely on your way."

"Is there anything that can be done with this power?"

"If you focus enough with your hands in the flames, who knows what you could see."

Odelio decided to try. He took his other hand, clenched it into a fist and slowly placed it into the flames. As he did this, he began to recite a code he had read about in his days at the Academy.

_"Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force."_

The Sith apprentice's eyes began to glow white. As he spoke the Code,a long forgotten code of the Jedi, his voice carried the weight of a thousand voices and his meditation continued he opened his eyes to see the faces that those voices belonged to staring back at him in the flames. And his head was filled with their screaming, thousands of voices dying. A world bathed in chaos.

"I see a battle. A great battle, one that history will remember."

"Where did you learn that code?" the old man asked him.

"I read about it in a book at the Academy. Some of the first Dark Jedi transcribed it down into tomes to distribute amongst themselves. I liked it. It made more sense to me than the Jedi and Sith Codes."

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes...yes...very interesting. Come lad, let's go for a walk. We still have much to do."


	24. The Battle of Brentaal IV: Part I

**8 Hours since the Battle of Brentaal IV began**

The events in The House of Nobles had set off a chain reaction on Brentaal IV. Violence begets violence and now Brentaal IV was swimming in exactly that, both on the ground and in the air. Exhilirating wasn't enough to describe it. New words needed to be made to describe such an ocean of pure unchained feeling.

Vette and Jaesa hid behind an overturned pillar near the city square. They had been seperated from the rest of the Imperial forces they had brought to Brentaal IV.

"Any ideas?" Jaesa asked as she deflected a blaster bolt aimed towards them.

"We need to find the others. Then I would like nothing more than to find those Nobles and carve out their eyes myself."

"Vette we always have so much fun together." Jaesa mused as the pair ducked down farther into their hiding place.

"Well you make such lovely company Jaesa. We do have some fantastic adventures."

A cannon blast rocked the ground a few feet away from them.

"Look."

Jaesa looked up to where Vette was pointing. Dots on the horizon. Falling stars...

...or their last hope at a way off this planet.

* * *

\

An Imperial drop ship was not designed for agility. It was a tank in the sky designed to get you to the ground in one peace. Well...more or less.

But Saveth Zakara didn't mind a few bumps and bruises.

Coming down off the adrenaline high of weaving the drop ship through the space battle raging above him, he stepped out to find a group of Republic soldiers waiting for him, reinforcements sent to aid their Brentaalan allies. Their rifles were all cocked at the Zabrak Sith as he stepped out of his wrecked craft.

"Welcome to Brentaal IV" he whispered to himself.

In the blink of an eye both of his lightsabers were in his hands deflecting blaster bolts and cutting through the soldiers like they were dolls made of flimsy.

He stared at their corpses for just a moment before spitting on them. He had to be on his way, he had a mission to complete.

* * *

"Ever do a jump from this high?" Storm asked.

"No. Is it fun?"

"Fun?" Storm scoffed. "My lord, a high altitude jump into combat is one of the greatest rushes there is."

Kabien grinned. They were coming down through Brentaal IV's atmosphere, making their way to Brentaal IV's capital city, Cormond. Their mission was to try and find Kabien's mother and the Empress.

Kabien was very impressed with Storm's armor. It was custom made by the elusive Gree. Constructed of a black metal that had bands of glowing blue light beneath it. The armor was also equipped with the best stealth generators money could buy.

Storm, although a member of the elite Rancor Squad was not enlisted in the Imperial military. Every mission he completed for "the glory of the Empire" meant credits in his pocket. And Storm had deep pockets.

"My lord!" the pilot yelled. "We're coming in hard. It's almost time to jump."

Storm pulled on his helmet and turned to Ka'hirr and the newly formed Krayt Dragon Squad.

"Oya! Let's have some fun!"

Ka'hirr laughed in agreement and headbutted Storm, their helmets clanging together.

"Let's go ner'vod! Oya! Oya!"

The Rancor Squad members all quickly went through their equipment. "We're good to go my lord."

"Good. Now Ka'hirr and Storm are the experts here so I want you guys to follow their lead, okay? Ka'hirr and Storm are under me and you guys are under them."

"We understand my lord."

"Excellent" Kabien placed his mask on and pulled himself out of his crash webbing. "Let's go. Open the doors!"

The pilot pressed a button on his console and the doors to the passenger bay shuttered open. "Good luck!" he yelled. "Show them what happens when you mess with the Empire!"

Ka'hirr and Storm stood on the edge looking over into the dark sky. They exchanged fist bumps and stepped off the edge of the gunship falling into the night.

Kabien's robes fluttered in the wind as he watched the figures of the two Mandalorians get smaller and smaller.

"For the Empire!" he yelled.

And with that, he ignited his blade and fell into the abyss.

* * *

"Gunships and drop crafts are away my lord."

Sahesri nodded. His eyes were close and he was desperately trying to reach out with the Force to sense Jaesa and Vette.

"Father?"

"She is hiding them in the Force. Jaesa probably senses the Jedi in the system. So she is making them 'small' in the force. Even I cannot sense them."

"She was always rather skilled in that technique Master." Arrryyn agreed.

Sahesri nodded. A number of Sith had joined his Kaas City Crown Fleet and Serrin's 78th Elite as they raced towards the Brentaal system to back up Vette and Jaesa's fleet who were now pinned between a Brentaalan Fleet and Republic reinforcements. These Sith included his son Kirtos, his daughter Miri and their respective Masters.

"You sense it don't you?" Algoran asked him.

He nodded. "Of course I do."

"Your maneuver has suceeded."

The Emperor's eyes narrowed as he watched _The Preserver_ on the battle readout. "We have brought the Grand Master to the forefront of the battle."

* * *

_The Defender _and it's crew arrived on Master Satele's flagship in record time from Ossus. When Julian and Nadia stepped off the ship there were several soldiers waiting for them that escorted them to the Bridge.

Master Satele was waiting for them. She stood in front of a huge holo projector watching the battle readout.

"Jedi Marko, Jedi Grell, thank you for coming."

"Of course Master Satele. We are honored to help." Julian said as he and Nadia both bowed in greeting.

"What is the situation Master?" Nadia asked.

The Grand Master looked very tired. She was in her sixties and had been fighting a war for what was going on forty years now. She was old beyond her years. And many Jedi these days could describe themselves this way.

"This fleet is known as the 'Dragons of Dromund Kaas.' The fleet is headed by _The Scoundrel, _the Empress' flagship."

"Isn't the Empress on planet?"

"Yes. But she has left her ship in the command of a Moff named Tia Kardee. She is a young officer who has been groomed by the Empress to command her fleet. And she has kept us at bay even though we have the greater numbers."

"Master Shan! Our sensors are picking up movement from the other side of the system."

The two Jedi followed as Master Satele ran to the battle readout. A massive amount of ships had just entered the system and were moving towards them. They also could feel a shift in the force.

It was the Empire.

"We don't have much time. The Empire is coming to reinforce their fleet. I need you two to lead the ground team. The Knights that we gathered from Coruscant are all prepared in the hangar."

"We will lead the team Master Satele. What is our objective?"

The Grand Master looked at them with a grave seriousness. "Your objective is to find The Empress and Jaesa Wilsaam-Kallig and take them into custody. Our reports show that they were split from the rest of their forces on the ground. But be wary. They are both not to be taken lightly."

For the first time in Julian's life he could honestly say he was terrified. But he had a responsibility to protect the Republic and it's citizens. He had to put their safety above his own.

"Incoming fighters!" an officer yelled from his computer.

"You must go quickly!" Master Satele said.

She watched the two young Jedi Knights go. She wished for a day when she didn't have to send such promising young Jedi into a battle against such impossible odds.

And that's why she fought. She had dedicated most of her adult life to this war and there was no way she was going to stop now.

"May the Force be with you young Jedi."

* * *

"Nova Wing form up behind me. The Republic is trying to launch ships."

"On your six Nova Leader. Let's do this."

Nova Leader, a young hotshot Chiss pilot smiled from behind the controls of his clawcraft. This was what he trained for. The crazy missions.

His wing of twenty Clawcraft and _Supremacy_-class fighters followed him into the arrowhead shaped formation. He could see the _Defender_-class corvette launching from one of the Republic cruisers with a wing of starfighters escorting it.

"Lock on T4. We can't let them get to the ground."

The droid beeped an affirmative.

"Ready Nova Wing? We're going in hot."

"Got your back Boss." Nova Two yelled over the comm.

"Locked and loaded Nova Leader."

"Ready to fry some Republic scum."

He smiled as his targeting computer caught the the fighters in the reticule. He was ready to start shooting.

"Let's go boys. Time to have some fun."

* * *

The Commander wove his way through the side streets and back alleys of Cormond. He had shed his Royal Guard uniform in favor of civilian clothes that he had taken off a corpse of a Brentaalan. Very few people ever saw him out of uniform so in civilian clothes, he was almost invisible.

The Commander was in his fifties but was still a good looking man. His black hair was just beggining to gray and was cut in a typical military style which showed off his fierce blue eyes and three diagonal scars running down his face from an unfortunate incident with a gundark when he was a teenager on Dromund Kaas. His body was built up from years of military training that included his 20+ years in the Empress' Royal Guard.

He needed to find her. Several Brentaalan soldiers had ambushed them in the street and he had commanded Jaesa to take the Empress away why he held off the soldiers. He'd suceeded but he hadn't been able to catch up with them.

He reloaded the pistol he had also taken along with the clothes. He had used his own Imperial rifle to bash a soldier's skull in and had been forced to abandon it.

_I need to find them._

For what was a Royal Guardsman without his Empress to protect?

* * *

Pierce was guiding Kabien and his strike team from _The Glory. _With a few well executed strikes, this planet could easily be in the hands of the Empire before the day's end.

"You guys get on the ground alright?"

"More or less." Ka'hirr replied, sounding a little out of breath. "You know how it is Pierce."

The Commander smirked. "Yeah I know. You guys ready to work?"

"Absolutely."

Pierce consulted his map of Brentaal's capital city. "Ok. Your target is this Meeting House where the Brentaalans first brought the Empress and Kabien's mother. Sending you the coordinates."

"Got it."

"If you go through the computers at the Meeting House, you should be able to find out the other places they would hide."

"What's so important about this Meeting House? Besides the fact that they set our forces up there?" Storm asked.

"The Nobles use it to have daily meetings regarding Brentaal IV's manufacturing activity."

"Ahh got it. So it's doubly important to lay waste to it?"

"You're still quick as ever Stormy boy."

"I am blonde after all. So basically this is a search and destroy?"

"Yes."

"Ok! We're on it."

Pierce smiled but he was kind of sad he wasn't fighting along his brothers. But, someone needed to be the "brains" of the operation.

"Boss?"

Sahesri who had been in deep serious conversation with Lord Arrryyn and Darth Consace ran over to him.

"What have you got Pierce?"

"Alpha Team has landed. Saveth has landed and Lord Xalek and Kirtos are boarding their gunship now with a squad of soldiers."

The Emperor nodded and surveyed a map of the Brentaalan capital. "Power relays will be down. Meeting House destroyed. Xalek and Kirtos will find Vette and Jaesa and now I'm sending Miri and Arrryyn to try and find the Commander and the other Royal Guardsmen. Everything is coming together."

Pierce admired Sahesri's ability to stay calm under pressure. The Emperor maintained a stony calm facade all while Pierce knew he must be panicked inside. Sending his kids into a war zone was no easy task for a father, especially when his wife was already missing in that war zone.

But Pierce knew Vette and Jaesa well. They would make it out of this.

* * *

The Arkanian Sith Lord Draco Zelada had been sent to Cormond to find the spineless fools who called themselves the Nobles of Brentaal IV.

"Zelada here."

"My lord, Kabien Wilsaam-Kallig here."

"You've got something Kabien?"

"I do. After we wrecked the Noble Meeting House we found an emergency evacuation plan. It seems our Noble friends all have family holdings outside the city. In case of any events that would effect their safety, they were all to return to their respective family estates and await future instructions."

"I like where your head's at Kallig. You're working fast, working smart. Keep up the good work."

The young man laughed "Thank you my lord. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Draco checked his gauntlet mounted datapad. The first location was not far from where he was.

"Showtime."

He pulled up the hood of his robe and continued down the streets which were pretty much empty. He was in a section of Cormond that had seen a good deal of the fighting but was now abandoned.

But suddenly he sensed trouble.

He ignited his lightsaber, it's white blade was powered by a pearl from his homeworld of Arkania. The pearl had been a gift from his Mother when he was a boy.

The presence he felt was so bright in the force. No finesse, no attempt to hide themselves, anybody with the slightest sensitivity to the force would be able to sense them a mile away.

"Jedi."

* * *

Julian and Nadia along with their Trandoshan companion Qyzen Fess, and the Republic soldier Felix Iresso, led a team of twelve Jedi Knights through Cormond in a race against time to find the Empress.

"Herald, a scent."

"The Trandoshan is right." a Twi'lek Jedi added. "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

The group of Jedi ignited their weapons, tensed for battle.

What they didn't expect was for Draco Zelada to be alone.

Julian had heard alot about the Arkanian Sith Lord. He was known by the Republic as a sickly charming con artist. He was once able to convince a squad of Republic soldiers who had detained him that he was the Arkanian Senator's assistant and therefore had diplomatic immunity against prosecution.

Nothing he ever said was to be believed.

"Jedi. I thought I smelt something."

"Zelada" One of the Knights, a Miralan, greeted curtly.

"Jedi Matteu, nice to see you again. Jedi Si'lar, nice to see you as well. Jedi Garolag, you're looking good. Have you lost weight?"

The Arkanian's white eyes settled on Julian. "I don't know you. What's your name boy?"

"Julian, don't listen to him." Si'lar warned as she moved next to Julian and Nadia, lightsaber held in a guard stance.

"Julian...Julian Marko perhaps? I knew sensed something familiar about you."

The Sith looked at Qyzen. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Is this your pet Marko?"

Qyzen growled, a low throaty growl. The kind that leads to limbs being torn off of bodies.

"You shouldn't have brought him here. There is friend of mine who just arrived on planet. Lord Arrryyn. He is the big furry one. He would like nothing more than to add your pet's head to his trophy collection."

"Herald..." Qyzen pleaded.

"Have to ask your Master for permission to kill, Scaly One? Your talents are so wasted with him. So much potential...I can sense the fury and the anger in you. You could be so much more."

"How do you?..."

"Know the Trandoshan tongue? I know many tongues, little one, many languages from all corners of the Galaxy. Knowledge is the greatest power in this Galaxy. You would do wise to learn this."

"I'm warning you Zelada. Leave him alone." The big human, Jedi Garolag, advised tensely.

"I see. I see it all now. He doesn't know. You haven't told him yet." Lord Zelada laughed heartily.

"Zelada..."

"What? What is he saying Si'lar?"

"Julian it's okay. He's just trying to confuse you."

The Sith Lord grinned. "As much as I would love to enlighten you little one, I won't deprive Her Grace of the chance. And I have some friends to pay a visit to."

Zelada reached out his senses. Probing the force. And when he sensed it, he knew his plan had worked.

* * *

Qyzen raced towards Zelada, vibroblade raised for the killing blow. The Sith waved his left hand and the weapon was yanked out of the Trandoshan's grip. He used his other hand to send another wave of the Force outward and Qyzen fell back against a brick wall of one of the nearby buildings. Zelada smiled when he heard the crunch of the beast's skull against the stone.

Before arriving on Brentaal IV, Zelada had studied many maps of Cormond. Particularly, it's impressive underground sewer system. If he was correct, he was right above one of the tunnels.

He channeled the Force through him once again and the Jedi all went flying away from him. He stabbed the white blade of his lightsaber into the ground and carved a circle around where he was standing.

His instincts were correct when he fell beneath the ground and landed in water as high as his waist.

Draco Zelada's elegant features betrayed his high-born heritage. And the high-born do not like to get dirty.

The young Lord was reminded first hand of that fact as he paddled to the side of the tunnel. His comlink had been beeping for a few minutes now and he finally had the chance to answer it.

"Zelada."

"Draco where have you been? I've been trying to get you for the past ten minutes."

"I ran into some Jedi Lord Arrryyn. You wouldn't believe what one of them had with him..."

* * *

At the mention of a Trandoshan, Master Arrryyn growled angrily and Miri could feel his rage churning inside him. If they encountered this Trandoshan she was sure that her Master would have a new hunting trophy to display.

The pair walked through a back alley, ignited lightsaber blades illuminating their way. Miri could sense something in the alley and began to poke through some trash with her boot.

Arrryyn watched his apprentice curiously, standing guard over her as she searched through the rubble.

"Master."

He turned to see what she had found and saw his apprentice holding a red helmet.

A helmet belonging to a member of The Royal Red Guard.

"How interesting. Will you try your abilities on it?"

"I can make an attempt Master."

It was common practice in the Sith Academy for any student who showed an aptitude for psychometry, the ability to read memories from objects, to receive private tutoring in the ability from Darth Banaton. Miri was one such student. And although her abilities were nowhere near as powerful as the Kiffar Sith Lord, she was still proficient in it's use.

The Princess placed her hands on either side of the helmet and closed her eyes.

_Her Mother, Jaesa and the Commander were walking through the back alley, alone. _

_"Talk about crazy. Once they tried to kill us this whole planet turned upside down."_

_"They will not stop until they find us, my lady. We need a plan."_

_Jaesa nodded in agreement. "He's right. We can't hide in alleys forever."_

_"We need a ship so we can get back to the Fleet." Miri's Mother said, spinning her blasters in her hands._

_"That's easier said than done Ve-" Jaesa stopped, looking upwards. _

_"What do you sense?" Vette asked, following the Sith Hand's gaze._

_"Get down!" Jaesa yelled, tackling the Twi'lek to the ground protectively. Blaster bolts began to rain down on them. The Commander pulledout his rifle and began to return fire as Jaesa's lightsaber blades hummed to life and she batted away the bolts. _

_"Get out of here you two, I'll hold them off!" the Commander yelled._

_Jaesa and Vette nodded, running out of the alley as he covered their escape._

"This is the Commander's helmet." Miri whispered to her Master. "He was here with my mother and Aunt Jaesa. But they were ambushed and he told them to run away why he dealt with whoever was attacking them."

Arrryyn nodded and bent down next to his apprentice helping her search through more of the garbage.

"Look what I found."

After some more digging he had found, a set of crimson red robes that belonged with the Commander's helmet. Along with the robes, he had also found a twisted piece of metal. Upon further examination he realized that it was a blaster rifle that had been twisted beyond recognition.

"Try it." he said handing it to his apprentice.

Miri turned the destroyed weapon over and over in her hands, her eyes closed, focusing in the Force to try and sense memories hidden beneath it's cold metallic surface.

_The Commander was surrounded by mercenaries in the alley. There were blaster bolts flying everywhere. _

_The Commander, easily dispatches several mercenaries with some well aimed shots and the one that remains run towards him with a vibroknife. The Commander grabs the stock of his rifle with both hands and swings it like a bat into the mercenary's skull._

_As the Rodian mercenary falls to the ground, the Commander surveys his broken weapon dismally._

_"I've got to get out of here."_

_The Commander proceeds to remove his helmet which shocks Miri because she has never seen him out of uniform. He strips one of the mercenaries of his clothes and puts on the civilian clothing._

_The Commander takes a blaster pistol, several rounds of ammunition and the Rodian's vibroknife and places the weapons in his pockets. _

"Did you see anything?" Arrryyn asked.

"The Commander escaped. He left his helmet and robes, donning civilian clothes to avoid capture."

Arrryyn smiled approvingly. "You've been practicing. Your ability to read objects is improving."

"But I am most definitely not as good as Lord Banaton."

"You'd have to be born a Kiffar to be as good as Lord Banaton, apprentice."

* * *

Darth Banaton sat pensively aboard his ship, _The Stormborn_. He stared down at the immobile body of his dear apprentice, Daesha. It had been days since the troops under her command on Felucia had rushed her aboard his ship and he had not left her side since. He had received hourly reports from the trusted crew who served under him and was well aware of the situation on Brentaal IV.

"Dithering over her will not help her Dryzell."

The young Falleen lord looked up at his Master from the chair on the other side of Daesha's bed. "Then why are you here Master?"

Banaton smiled "I am older than you and I am already a Darth and member of the Dark Council. I have nothing left to prove. None of that lust for power that drives you younger Sith. I can afford to take a few days off. Daesha is my daughter, she needs a parent here with her and since your Mother cannot be here, it is my duty to do so. But imagine what Daesha would say if she saw you now."

The Falleen smiles with just a hint of sadness as he caresses the comatose Twi'lek's lekku, staring at what remains of his beloved little Daesha's arm.

"The Emperor is consolidating at Brentaal IV." Banaton mentions casually.

"Oh?" Dryzell is not listening.

"Serrin's fleet is leading the charge with the Empire's Crown Fleet."

"Is Kereniss with her?"

"Your brother was sent into the field. An important mission, he is spending time in Republic space."

"What little is left of it these days." Dryzell replied dimly, his voice betraying his preoccupation.

"Zell" Banaton commands and with his abrupt change of voice, Dryzell looked up at him.

"You need to snap out of it. That's why I'm sending you to Brentaal IV to join the ground battle. I have spoken to The Emperor and he welcomes your assistance. You leave immediately."

"I have no choice in the matter?"

"No choice." The Kiffar confirmed.

"Very well" He knows better than to argue and bends down to kiss Daesha on the forehead before departing quickly, knowing the urgency of the situation.

"Daesha, if you won't wake up for us, I know exactly who you will wake up for."

* * *

**22 Hours since the Battle of Brentaal IV began**

Drogon had an unpredictable and easy to provoke temper. This was known.

The tusk cat was one of the Emperor's pets. But it was definitely no secret that Drogon was the Emperor's favorite. The creature's devotion was so absolute and so singular that the Emperor's own wife and children could not approach him without the Emperor's supervision.

Drogon had been given to the Emperor as a cub by an aristocrat on Naboo wishing to cull favor with the the Empire. Knowing the Emperor to be a collector of exotic beasts from around the Galaxy, he had presented Sahesri with the cub.

Now at four years old, Drogon still had the adolescent enthusiasm for battle that made the Emperor want him at his side now.

He went to his quarters and knelt down next to the 200 pound beast and a casual observer would be flabbergasted to see Drogon act like a pampered house pet in the Emperor's presence. He purred happily as the Emperor began placing on the custom armor plates he had built for his pet. Drogon knew he was going into battle.

"We need to go down there Dro." he whispered. "Vette needs us."

It had been too long since anyone had seen or heard about Vette and Jaesa. Jaesa was doing so well hiding their presence in the Force that Sahesri could not sense them. Not only was his wife down there, but now his kids were too. Reports had been sent back saying that Brentaal IV was in shambles. This battle had been going on for too long and it was time to end it.

He was leaving the space battle under Darth Consace's command, the added power of Serrin's fleet had allowed them to beat back the Republic. But they were still refusing to end this battle.

How admirable of them.

But Consace's battle meditation would end this. So he knew the battle was in good hands.

He walked over to a cabinet in his quarters and opened it. In his many years he had acquired several lightsabers, some he had taken as trophies, others he had built himself. He looked through the weapons, before finally deciding on one.

He ran his hand along the curved hilt, feeling the memories all come back.

"I will never forget you Master."

He had kept Darth Baras' weapon as a reminder to himself. A reminder of how power corrupts. They say absolute power corrupts absolutely, but Darth Baras was corrupt from the start. His corruption wasn't even his biggest downfall.

It was because he was weak.

Sahesri was not weak, and he never would be.

"Drogon" he called. "Let's go. We have a shuttle to catch."

* * *

Satele stared hopelessly at the battle readout as another fighter squadron was destroyed. Things were looking grim. But she could not give up.

She remembered Serrin Timms from her time as a Jedi Padawan. So much potential. When she had heard about what several Knights had done to Serrin on Ord Mantell, she had made sure they were all imprisoned.

But it was too late. By then, Serrin had escaped from prison with the Sith apprentice, Kereniss Simon and was welcomed by the Empire with open arms.

And now Satele and Serrin Timms, who had such a promising future as a Jedi, were fighting on opposite sides of this war.

It was all such a waste.

* * *

"What is that thing?"

Algoran barked a laugh as he clicked on his gauntlets. "You've never seen Drogon before? The Emperor's tusk cat?"

"No. Why does it have armor on?"

"The Emperor built those cortosis plates himself. With those on, nobody can shoot Drogon and I've seen him take down hovertanks."

"Really?" Dryzell looked cautiously at the creature's long and dagger-like tusks that gave it it's name.

"On Fornax, he took out an entire Republic combat group on his own."

"Wow."

The Emperor walked over to them, dressed in all black armor identical to the sets that Dryzell and Algoran were wearing. Drogon was at his side.

"Are you ready?"

Algoran nodded, sliding his mask down to hide his face.

"It is good to have you here Lord Dryzell." The Emperor mentioned as the trio stepped onto the gunship with two squads of soldiers.

The Falleen smiled and pushed down his own mask. "It is an honor my lord."

Sahesri rattled Drogon's chain, exciting the beast. "Let's go Drogon! You ready to go play?"

He smiled at his pet's enthusiastic reaction and slid down the same identical mask as Algoran and Dryzell. It was time to end this.

The gunship lifted off from _The Glory,_ it's fighter escort, Nova Wing, forming up around it.

Yes, indeed. It was time for Sahesri to go get his love.

* * *

When Jaesa was still an apprentice, Sahesri had decided to test her abilities to survive on her own.

He had taken her, unconscious, to a planet she was unfamiliar with and had left her in the wilds of that planet with nothing but her lightsaber and no way to navigate herself. Her orders had been simple, she had a week to make her way to the nearest settlement on that planet and that's where Sahesri would be waiting for her.

Jaesa was grateful for such experiences now because she and Vette were hiding in the forests outside Cormond. They knew there was a great battle going on within the city's limits and had witnessed this battle themselves as they escaped, but they were just two and there were Republic and Brentaalan forces everywhere. They needed to bide their time and wait.

But in the meantime, Vette had found a way to vent her frustrations.

The poor Brentaalan soldier yelped as Vette blew off his left foot with her blaster. She had already taken his right and several of his fingers. But he had not given up where the Brentaalan nobles had gone to hide. Jaesa was impressed with the young man's resolve. Or stupidity. She wasn't quite sure which it was.

"Jaesa it is pretty easy to carve out someone's eye with a vibroknife right?"

"Messy, but doable." she replied.

The tied-up soldier began to shake in fear as Vette unsheathed her knife and walked towards him. Jaesa could sense his resolve failing, this was the tipping point.

"Okay! I'll tell you! I'm only a soldier for House Kallea so that's all I know."

"Speak." Vette commanded, sitting down on a rock, the knife still in her hand.

"Lord and Lady Kallea have a secret escape tunnel network under the city. When they tried to...you know...kill you guys, they must've gone into the tunnels. There's an entrance under the meeting house."

"And they would hide in there?"

"Yeah. There's enough supplies to last for weeks."

Vette turned to Jaesa who nodded in confirmation. "He is telling the truth."

"You have been most helpful." The Empress said, getting up from her spot with knife still in hand.

"Wait! Wait! I told you what you wanted! You can't kill me!"

"You see, normally I wouldn't but I'm having a very bad day today so..."

She slid the knife in one smooth motion across the man's neck and his protests were silenced.

"That felt good." She sat down next to Jaesa and took some of the Imperial dry rations that the Sith offered her.

Jaesa nodded and continued eating.

"I never liked these." Vette said.

"Me neither."

But they both ate everything anyway.

* * *

Xalek watched as his soldiers loaded the nobles of the Brentaalan House Cormonden into a shuttle. What cowards. When Xalek, Kirtos and their soldiers had stormed their house, they had offered their own children to be slaughtered in their stead while they hid like the scum they were.

Pathetic.

In the Kaleesh Sith Lord's mind, they did not deserve to live but the Emperor had called for all Nobles to be brought in alive. They would receive proper execution later.

"My lord, all the prisoners are loaded."

"Excellent. Return to the fleet. My apprentice and I will continue on with the other soldiers."

Hearing himself mentioned, Kirtos returned to his Master's side.

"Very good my lords. Good luck."

* * *

Now that he had to think of it, perhaps the sewer tunnel he had chosen to fall into was not one of his best decisions.

Draco had allowed the water to carry him through the tunnel as he lay floating on his back and trying not to inhale too much of the smell.

But he was very interested when he saw a door off of the tunnel.

He stopped and gripped onto the platform on the tunnel's side, the Sith Lord hauled his body out of the water and stood up on the platform, examining the door carved into the wall.

Perhaps whoever had built this door did not expect anyone to find it because as far as Draco could see, it was an old fashioned door with no computer programmed lock.

Draco shivered as he reattached his lightsaber to his belt. He had stripped off his robes, as they were weighing him down in the water and was now only clothed in a pair of black Bantha leather pants and his boots. He was absolutely freezing.

But he pushed past the pain and with a simple force push, blasted down the door.

The Arkanian ignited his lightsaber to illuminate his way in the dark as he stepped through the doorway.

It was another set of tunnels but this time they was no water. Thank the Force for small blessings in life.

He walked silently holding his lightsaber as a guide, following a feeling he was getting in the Force.

Someone was hiding down here. Draco could feel it.

* * *

The Jedi Strike Team were fighting off a group of Imperials when the holomessage came.

"Master Jedi!"

It was a Brentaalan Nobleman, and by the colors of his clothing he was a member of House Kallea, the ruling Noble House.

"We need assistance! Someone has breached our escape tunnels!" the man looked somewhere that Julian couldn't see. "Oh god there's been a second breach! Master Jedi you must come help us!"

"We're on our way Lord Kallea!" Julian yelled as the transmission began to fizzle out. "Everyone alright?" he asked his comrades.

Nadia was helping Iresso to his feet. Some blood was coming out of a cut from his forehead, but she touched her hand to the spot and healed it with the Force.

"Are you okay Felix?" Julian asked, coming over to him.

"Never better. But I'm ready to go deal with some Sith."

* * *

**23 Hours since The Battle of Brentaal IV began**

"Nice and easy boys." Kabien cautioned as the Krayt Dragons set up charges to blow the door to the secret Kallea tunnels.

The Squad's demolitions expert, who they all called Doc, short for Doctor Boom, smirked as he checked his charges. "I'm a professional m'lord."

Kabien snickered and ignited his lightsaber blade as the charges were blown. "After you."

Ka'hirr went first, rifle aimed and announced the tunnel was clear. The Krayts followed him and Storm followed by Kabien who brought up the rear.

"Your Sith senses getting anything Boss?" Storm asked.

Kabien's brow furrowed in concentration. "Someone's hiding down here."

* * *

"Master you didn't say we'd have to swim to find Mother."

"I never thought that a little water would scare you Apprentice."

Kirtos sighed as he came to rest next to his Master. "It's not the water Master. It's the smell."

The Kaleesh barked out a rare laugh. "I'm sure you'll get through it Kirtos."

* * *

The shuttle left Sahesri, Algoran, Dryzell and their soldiers outside a huge mansion that was home to the ruling house of Brentaal IV, House Kallea.

"I want two teams going through this house. Search every room for the Nobles and take anyone you find alive. We are looking for Cyrus Kallea, his wife and seven children. I want all of them alive. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers yelled and split up, runnning into the house.

Sahesri bent down next to Drogon and took the beast's face in his hands. He pressed his forehead against the tusk cat's and Algoran could feel the Force flow through his friend and into the beast who took off into the house.

"What did he do?" Dryzell asked.

"Our Emperor has many powers that are not typically taught amongst the Sith due to his Dathomiri heritage. One such power is known as the Blood Trail. He can use his own blood to track down the Empress and Lady Jaesa through the Force."

"Wow." the Falleen Sith said.

"Yes. The Emperor merges his heritage with his Sith training all the time. Truly remarkable."

"We've got something!"

Algoran ignited his lightsabers and gestured to Dryzell follow.

"Showtime."

* * *

The Jedi had taken to the tunnels to help defend the Kallea family. It was a race against time to get to them before the Sith did.

Julian hoped that they were able to complete two objectives at once.

* * *

Saveth Zakara, had learned the Blood Trail technique from his Master Darth Rottil, a Dathomirian like the Emperor.

He had come across the path of the group of Jedi in the middle of Cormond and had set a Blood Trail on them, following them into the secret network of tunnels.

He smiled in anticipation as he got closer. His lightsaber hungered to taste Jedi blood.

* * *

Miri and Arrryyn had just taken care of another group of Brentaalans when they saw him.

"Stop!" Miri yelled and the man whirled around and started shooting.

As she batted away the blaster bolts, she realized she had seen the man before.

"Commander!"

He stopped and moved closer to her. "Princess? Lord Arrryyn?"

The Wookiee came up next to his apprentice and nodded in confirmation. "It is good to see you Commander. We feared you were lost to us."

The man wiped off his hands on his black vest. "I'm not dead yet. But what about your Mother? Have you found her yet?"

"No. We wanted to find you first since you were the last one to see her and Aunt Jaesa."

"Hmmm...I think I know where she may be." The Royal Guard said. "Your Mother never likes to be lied to Miri. She will want revenge on the Nobles. And I think I know just where to find them."

* * *

They had found Draco in the tunnels. Vette and Jaesa were both familiar with the young Arkanian and it had been a welcome to sight to find him. After hearing that they intended to find the Kallea Nobles, Draco had agreed to accompany them.

"So how are we playing this Your Grace?" he asked as Jaesa cut through the door with her lightsaber.

"Simple. I get to kill Cyrus Kallea and you guys watch in amazement at my skill."

The Arkanian huffed in laughter. "I hope one day to meet a woman like you, your Grace."

"You'll need all the luck in the Galaxy for that Draco." Jaesa said as she stepped away from the door and force pushed it open.

They came face to face with several guards and the two Sith Lords' lightsabers snapped to life protectively in front of the Emperess.

Jaesa force choked one guard and skewered two more with the blades of her lightsaber. Draco used force lightning on three guards and sent two flying into the wall with a force push. Vette took out the rest herself.

"Do you hear that?" the Twi'lek Empress asked.

Draco nodded. "Combat down the hall. I sense familiar auras. They are our comrades."

* * *

Kirtos and Xalek had gotten rid of the guards went he felt it. His Mother. He could sense her presence.

They heard footsteps and he turned, raising his saberstaff protectively.

"Kirtos? Lord Xalek?"

It was not his Mother but his sister and Lord Arrryyn.

And a man with them?

He disengaged his weapon and he and his Master ran to the other two Sith. "Miri! It's so good to see you."

"You sense it don't you? You sense Mother?"

* * *

They followed the noise and Vette head her children's voices, running as they got closer to them.

"...You sense Mother?"

"Did someone say Mother?" she called. Miri and Kirtos both ran towards the noise in the dark and hugged their mother tightly.

"Thank the force you're okay mum." Miri said. "And you Aunt Jaesa."

Vette looked past her kids and their Masters to the man standing with them. "Commander! You're alive!"

"Everyone has been saying that with such surprise." The Commander mused, bowing to his Empress. "I am ready to fight beside your side again my lady."

"Good because we'll need you. Jaesa and Draco sensed a huge Force presence on the other side of the door. I think the Jedi found the Kalleas."

* * *

Just in time. They were about to lead Cyrus Kallea and his family out of the tunnels when Nadia felt the shift in the force first.

"Get away from that door." she whispered.

Julian came next to his wife and bent down beside her. "Nadia what's wrong?"

"I feel...a shift in the Force. We are trapped."

"What is she talking about?" Lord Kallea asked, standing near his wife and kids protectively.

"I feel it too." Si'lar said. "Nadia is right."

Footsteps, footsteps down the hallway. Julian could feel what Nadia described, like a hand clenching around his neck. The darkness was closing in on them. Nadia was indeed correct, they were trapped.

* * *

Jaesa blew the door open with the Force and the Sith ignited all of their weapons.

She was not prepared to see several Jedi standing over the Kallea family with their own weapons shimmering in the darkness. But even more strangely, another door was blown open across the room and in walked several Imperial soldiers with their weapons raised. She recognized Ka'hirr and Storm from Rancor Squad by their armor but was pleasantly surprised to see her son Kabien walk in behind them with Darth Rottil's apprentice.

Not wanting to give away their connection, Jaesa just smiled to her boy and sent out waves of happiness and relief to see him in the Force to which Kabien returned.

"Chief Noble Kallea, a pleasure to see you again." Vette said, leveling her blaster at him. "And this time I really mean it."

The Sith all moved into defensive positions behind Vette but as the Empress' eyes scanned the Jedi she stopped and lowered her blaster.

"Put down your weapons" she whispered to her comrades. Her eyes were stuck on one Jedi. A tall and muscular red skinned twi'lek with a green lightsaber.

Nobody paid attention.

"Put your weapons away goddamnit!" she yelled.

Miri and Kirtos exchanged wide eyed glances. Their Mother was not one to raise her voice so they knew she was serious. They, along with the Sith and other soldiers accompanying them, shut off their lightsabers slowly and reutrned them to their belts.

* * *

As the battle raged on in space, Master Satele could feel a shift in the Force. A darkness closing in around young Julian and Nadia. She knew sending them after the Empress would be a risk but had put her faith in the fact that there would be several older and more experienced Jedi with them.

But it felt like her greatest fears were about to be realized.

* * *

Vette's eyes hadn't moved from the one Jedi.

As soon as she saw him, she knew.

It was him.

"You...you don't remember me?"

He looked at her, unsure as the Empress he had heard so many stories about moved towards him. The "Dragon Queen" who was almost a second Mother to her people.

"Mother?" Kirtos asked, standing next to her protectively. "Are you okay?"

Vette just nodded, still staring at the twi'lek Jedi.

"Kirtos, Miri, I'd like you to meet Julius. Your brother."


	25. The Battle of Brentaal IV: The Finale

"What...no. No, that can't be right. You're lying!"

The tension was thick. Jaesa was watching out of the corner of her eye, unsure of what to do. She knew that Vette was correct, this was her and Sahesri's son who had been lost to them for so long.

But she could sense the anger coming from the young Jedi along with his confusion and surprise. All perfectly normal and reasonable emotions after such an admission from Vette. Jaesa could sense the power emanating from this young man. With that kind of strength in the Force, things could turn sour fast.

She and Arrryyn were standing behind Vette and Jaesa was desperately trying to make eye contact with the Wookiee.

When she finally caught his attention, she blinked twice, pulled her left ear and tugged on her hair.

Arrryyn shook his head.

She ran her left hand over her right knuckles, winked once and pulled her right ear.

"No" he whispered. "I hate that one."

She sighed and tugged both ears, blinked three times and pulled her own hair again.

"Oh yes. That will work."

* * *

"Yes. Julius, you are my son."

"That's not my name!" the young Jedi yelled.

Vette looked at him, her eyes big and pleading.

"You are my son." she repeated, slowly and firmly.

"But...but...how?" he asked. He was genuinely confused, angry, upset, so many things were running through his head at once that he couldn't even place them all.

Vette's eyes suddenly turned to the other Jedi, full of venom. "Ask your Jedi Masters! Did they ever hint to you about your heritage? Did they tell you how Republic commandos took you from your bed as a baby. How when your aunt, my sister, tried to protect you, they killed her? Did they tell you that you screamed when you were taken from me, from your brother and your father. Did they mention how your father's apprentice was also killed by a Jedi trying to protect you? Did old Grand Master Shan ever mention how your father found me, holding your brother and his dead apprentice in my arms, screaming your name?"

"Is this true?" he turned to Jedi Knight Garolag, who was the eldest Jedi Knight on the team.

"Remember the Code Julian." The older man warned.

"I don't care about the Code right now! I asked if she's telling the truth!"

He turned to his comrades, none of whom would answer him.

"Isn't anybody going to answer me?" he screamed in challenge, tears springing to the young man's eyes. His whole world was crashing around him and he just wanted someone to tell him the truth.

All of the Jedi avoided eye contact with Julian, for they all knew. They knew the truth.

"By the Maker, you all knew didn't you? Everyone but me knew. I've been kept in the dark my whole life."

Julian kicked the wall of the hidden room they were in in frustration.

"But my brother, you said my brother? That would mean...Prince Augustus. Augustus the Shadowborn? Apprentice to Darth Nox? He's my brother..."

"Your twin brother." Vette confirmed and then gestured to her two children standing beside her. "And this is Kirtos and Miri'ra. They are your siblings as well."

Jaesa looked over at Arrryyn, Xalek, Draco and Saveth making sure they were ready. She could sense this boy was about to lose it and when he did, they would be in trouble.

"Just answer one thing for me, _Mother."_ he spat the title with such venom that the young Prince and Princess almost ignited their weapons on their newfound sibling.

"Why didn't you ever come find me?"

Jaesa could sense Sahesri's presence getting close. This was all about to turn very bad, very quickly.

* * *

Darth Consace had joined Serrin aboard the _Skyproud _where they were observing the battle.

"Your Battle Meditation will turn the tide." Serrin said to the elder Sith beside her. "We have them on the run. That extra push will finish them off."

Consace agreed with the young Commander's inference and sat down on the ship's deck in a cross legged meditation pose. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes, fousing outward on the battle around her.

* * *

After ransacking the home of the Kalleas, they had discovered the hidden entrance to the tunnels. Well, Drogon had. After Sahesri had set his pet through the estate, the tusk cat had stopped at one spot yowling and scrabbling at a hidden door with his huge claws.

When Sahesri moved his beast out of the way, the soldiers set about trying to find a way to blow open the heavy door.

"It's beskar'gam." The Emperor noted as he clipped Drogon's chain back onto his armor.

Algoran came up beside him and surveyed the heavy door. "Come here Dryzell!"

The Falleen came up on the Emperor's other side.

"On three we use the Force to blow it, yeah?"

The Emperor counted "One...

Two...

Three!"

The three Sith all reached out into the Force at the same time sending one powerful wave of energy into the door, sending it flying off it's hinges.

"Let's go!" Sahesri yelled to the soldiers, ordering them to follow as they jumped down into the tunnels.

Algoran couldn't shake the nagging bad feeling he had in the back of his mind though. This was not going to be pretty, whatever was awaiting them.

* * *

"Why didn't the Jedi take my brother too? If they really wanted to kidnap us, wouldn't they take us both?"

Nadia felt so horrible for her husband, she had never heard him sound so upset and despondent.

_The Emperor's son? _She couldn't believe it. Not Julian. Not her Julian. He was definitely not like _them. _He couldn't be. He was kind and understanding and compassionate. He represented all the values the Jedi stood for. This had to be some kind of Sith trick. They must be influencing his mind, trying to confuse him so they could kill the Kalleas.

Yes that was it. It had to all be a Sith trick.

"They didn't take Augustus because when I got to the nursery with backup they couldn't grab him. But they escaped with you. A soldier smuggled you off of Dromund Kaas. Your father hunted down the traitors who led them to you and kill them all."

"No! Liar! _He _is not my father_!"_

"Julius use the Force to look into your mother's heart. You will see that she is telling the truth." the woman beside the Empress pleaded. "I was there the night you were taken. I helped your father punish the traitors who let it happen. Not a day has gone by since you were taken that your parents have not wanted you back."

"For the last time! My name is _**Julian**_!" he yelled.

Nadia could sense the rage rippling off of her husband and was terrified. She had never seen him angry before and tried to reassure and comfort him through the Force bond they shared.

She looked to the Jedi around them who she could sense were all trying to calm Julian down through the Force, but like her, it was to no avail. His anger was getting the better of him and she couldn't prevent what she knew was about to happen.

Jaesa and Arrryyn both being the most experienced amongst the Sith who were present were able to sense the Twi'lek Jedi's downward arc of his lightsaber before it happened and bring their own weapons into contact with it. If they hadn't, it surely would have bisected Vette down the middle.

"Take your mother and go!" Jaesa yelled to Kirtos and Miri. "We'll handle this."

The young Prince and Princess both grabbed their mother and tried to pull her away but by now, Vette had lost all control of her own feelings.

"I'll kill you!" she sobbed to the Jedi around her as she struggled against her children. "You turned my baby against me. You're all as good as dead! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all I swear!"

The Commander grabbed a hold of Vette and helped Miri and Kirtos to half-drag her back into the tunnels.

At Julius' loss of control, the other Jedi around him had moved into action igniting their own weapons and fanning out to protect the Kalleas.

"Lord Kallea you must take your family and run!" One of the Jedi cautioned. "We will hold off the Sith."

The nobles needed no further warning as they ran out into a different area of the tunnel network.

As Jaesa fell into a much practiced guard stance, she reached out to her Master in the Force, begging him to hurry.

* * *

Sahesri could feel Jaesa's warning in the force like a bright beacon finally reappearing on the surface of his consciousness. It was a welcome feeling but he knew they had to hurry.

"This way!" he directed as the soldiers followed him deeper into the tunnels.

_On my way_. he promised Jaesa.

* * *

There were six Sith in this room and they were all so different in combat style.

Jaesa had always been proud of her son's mastery of the Makashi lightsaber form, he was all graceful strokes and elegant footwork. He was a fencer by nature, her boy. At only 17 years old, he was able to keep two fully trained Jedi Knights at a heel.

Arrryyn stood at 2.02 meters tall and used his height and inherent Wookiee strength to his advantage in combat. His lightsaber blade was larger than most which allowed him to use it to hammer away at the defenses of his enemies. One of the downfalls of his enlarged weapon was if someone got close to him, it would become difficult to defend himself.

But nobody ever got close enough to Arrryyn for that to happen.

Xalek, much like Arrryyn, was all height. Casia had taught the Kaleesh Sith well, training him to use people's natural revulsion to his species' appearance as an advantage to throw people off their guard. His affinity for lightsaber combat was natural. The Kaleesh were a warrior people by nature. This was all in his blood.

Draco Zelada was a scoundrel in Sith's clothing. He fought like such a street rat that it was hard to believe that the family he came from was once a great House of Arkanian engineers. The young Sith Lord switched forms frequently making his combat style unpredictable and confusing. The key to his technique was to throw his enemies off guard and move in for the kill.

Saveth was a living weapon, his form was all fury channeled into his combat. A master of the aggresive Jar'kai form even as a young apprentice, he was keeping several Jedi at bay at once.

And then there was Jaesa. Jaesa Wilsaam-Kallig, Emperor's Hand. She had studied for more than twenty years at his feet and it showed. Her grace with the double bladed lightsaber was unrivaled by few in the Galaxy either Jedi or Sith.

"You have to stop this!" Jaesa yelled to Julius as she caught his sideways strike with a blade of her lightsaber.

The boy said nothing and continued to press the attack. Jaesa spun and easily avoided it. She ducked down underneath his green blade and disengaged her lightsaber.

She tossed it to Arrryyn who grabbed the weapon and ignited it's twin blades along with his own lightsaber. He swung his attack towards Julius and the Jedi, confused by the Wookiee wielding three different blades, stumbled to the ground. Jaesa took the opportunity to call the Force to her and yank the Jedi's weapon from him, brandishing it above his head.

* * *

Sahesri raced through the tunnels with his strike force following close behind. He was getting close, he could feel Jaesa's presence getting stronger and now Arrryyn's own aura in the force was calling out to him. His two apprentices were in trouble and he needed to get to them.

But in his haste, he almost tripped over the Kalleas who were trying to flee out of the tunnels.

Drogon growled in challenge as the frightened Nobles scrambled up against the wall.

"Heel." Sahesri commanded to the beast as a lightsaber snapped to life in his hand.

He waved Algoran and Dryzell away as he moved closer to the Nobles.

The Emperor said nothing but waved his hand towards Cyrus Kallea, using the Force to lift him up off the ground, an unseen hand wrapped around his throat.

"I do not suffer betrayal lightly Kallea. And I want you to know that you have earned what you will now receive."

The Emperor tightened his grip in the Force around Kallea's neck, guiding the noble man close to him.

And right on to the waiting blade of his lightsaber.

"No!" Lady Kallea wailed, falling to the ground in grief as one of her children tried to hold her.

Sahesri stared at the Noble woman and walked up to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Lady Kallea, we mean you and your children no harm. You may leave. I urge you to, I do not want you to get in the crossfire."

The woman looked up at Sahesri with wide angry eyes. But she knew that if she didn't comply, she could be killed as well and then her children would lose both parents. So she did as he commanded and walked through the soldiers surrounded by her dear children and was on her way.

Algoran came up next to his friend. "You let her go."

It wasn't a question. Even Algoran could not question the whims of his sworn leader.

"She had nothing to do with it. If we killed the entire leading Noble family, then who do you keep as a power base?"

Sahesri turned to those he commanded, his bronze eyes focused on them.

"We cannot win a war with blood alone. But when we are betrayed, examples must be made."

* * *

Arrryyn easily dispatched another Jedi Knight, a big male Miralan, by using his lightsaber to slam him off balance, chop off one of his arms which sent the man falling backwards in pain. Arrryyn fed off the man's pain and used the power to crush the man's body with another wave of the Force.

Now the Trandoshan took the chance to cross his blade. Arrryyn spun the lightsaber in his hand and slammed it into the reptile's vibroblade, sending him stumbling.

"Stupid lizard." he growled.

Fighting with a Trandoshan, it was a matter of honor for his people. The Trandoshans killed countless Wookiees as a matter of sport. And Arrryyn knew this Trandoshan. He knew the reputation of the Fess family. The Trandoshans considered the Fess family to be great hunters and Qyzen Fess had lived up to his father's reputation.

Arrryyn's eyes happened to glance to a small female Jedi with white hair who was trying unsuccessfully to block Jaesa into a corner. More specifically, his eyes fell onto the grey fur gloves she was wearing.

_Wookiee pelt. _

Arrryyn growled in rage and continued to hammer against the Trandoshan's defense.

"Your pelt will be a fine edition to my collection!" the lizard yelled with a smirk as he blocked another strike.

"I am Arrryyn, Lord of the Sith and the Emperor's Wrath! I fall to _**no one**_!"

Arrryyn called all the powers of the dark side to him and yanked this giant overgrown lizard up off the ground with the force and skewered him on his lightsaber blade.

* * *

Nadia screamed when she saw Qyzen fall to the ground. Qyzen had such a bright wonderful presence in the Force that it was shocking to feel that light sddenly go out.

"Stop!" her combatant yelled to her as she easily redirected Nadia's sloppy attack. "You can stop this!"

Nadia just tried to fight back the tears. Everything was falling apart. This particular Sith Lord had already disarmed Julian and now her husband, her strong beautiful husband was just laying on the floor. He was in shock.

"Listen to me!" The Sith yelled. "Take him! Take your husband and get out of here! He needs you right now!"

_Husband? How does she know that?_

* * *

Jaesa sent a signal to the Sith in the room to stop. They all disengaged their lightsabers and she used the force to put the living Jedi into a stasis field.

She knew they could still hear her.

"Leave." she ordered them. "I sense there is much that you need to figure out Julian Marko. But remember that you come from this. Everyone deserves to know where they come from."

She released her hold over them and bade her fellow Sith to stand against the wall beside her.

The Jedi got up slowly. The small white haired girl offered a hand to Julian and helped him off of the ground. The five remaining Jedi looked suspiciously at their Sith enemies but when there was no threat against them, they left.

"Master will not be pleased."

"No" Jaesa agreed. "But he will understand. You sensed it didn't you?"

Arrryyn bent down to the dead body of the Trandoshan, Qyzen Fess, and opened the beast's mouth. Using his powerful strength, he was able to pull several teeth out of the creature's mouth.

"Yes I did sense it." He grabbed a knife off of his belt and cut off of one of the Trandoshan's ears as well.

"This is not the last we've seen of Prince Julius. But what remains to be seen is whether or not he will choose his crown."

* * *

Satele could feel it in the force. She didn't need to read the viewscreens, see the coordination of the Imperial forces, the synchronization of their fighter squadrons. She could feel it. She could feel their attitude change, their confidence, their self assured auras all lit up the force.

"We must retreat."

The Admiral looked at her. "Master Shan?"

"Admiral, we must retreat. Brentaal IV is lost to us."

_And so it goes, in war._


	26. Chapter 23

Kirtos knew better than to disturb his father's meditation, knowing how the events that had occured here on Brentaal IV had affected him.

So the fifteen year old paced outside the meeting room, his mind opened with interest as he felt the massive influx of force power his father's meditation released. Meditation was always somewhat lost on him. He was alot like his Mother in the sense that he had alot of energy, so sitting still for long periods never was his strong suit.

But he couldn't deny the benefits of such practices. His Master who was a quiet man by nature was also quite powerful in the Force and had tried to impart the practicality of meditative practices on his student.

_They are essential to true force mastery._

His Master and Father would remind him of this constantly, and now with all the turmoil that had been thrown into their lives he wished he could find some comfort in quiet reflection in the force.

He had grown up knowing of his brother Julius from his parents and older siblings, he knew the story about his brother's kidnapping as well. But seeing him for the first time was a shock. How can one feel so angry towards a sibling they've never met? And when Julius had raised his lightsaber towards their Mother in what could have been a killing blow, he had felt a rage unlike any he's ever experienced before. What man would try to harm his own mother?

His father must've been able to sense his struggle because he bade his son through the door with a gentle nudge through the force.

Kirtos watched in fascination as several items floated around the room. His eyes quickly catologued each one and focused on the pieces of metal spinning around his father's head. They were the components of his lightsaber. His father had several, but this was the one that he had built himself. The metal pieces were orbiting a red crystal that glowed as though it had it's own heartbeat. The crystal was level with his father's eyes while the hilt, focusing emitter, enery cell and crystal lens spun around him.

Kirtos felt his father redirect the force that was flowing through him and slowly, each individual piece that made up his lightsaber began to fall into place. At the heart of it was the fiery red crystal and as Sahesri used the Force to prod each component into place, his lightsaber was reformed. Reaching out with the force, Sahesri called the weapon to his hand and activated it with the ever familiar snap-hiss. Swinging his blade around in a few practice strikes, he was satisfied and returned the weapon to his belt, opposite it's offhand mate.

"Come sit down son." he offered, gesturing to the boy to sit at a desk across from him.

Kirtos followed his father to the desk, staring at the room around him, an amphitheater of sorts.

"Is this the big important Meeting House?" he couldn't help but notice the scorch marks from blaster fire and lightsaber blades, the force told him that people died here. Both Brentaalan and Imperial.

"Yes" Sahesri confirmed to his son, sighing as he sat down on what remained of Chief Noble Kallea's desk.

"Father...why doesn't he love us?"

Sahesri looked at his son, his youngest boy and almost wanted to die inside. His son, like so many children in the Galaxy was old before his time. Which made it hard to believe that Kirtos was only fifteen years old. He had seen so much but was still barely a boy. Vette and Sahesri had always tried to keep Julius in the minds of their children but now after Kirtos and Miri had actually seen the lost brother they had never known, they were bound to be confused.

So he did what any father would no matter what their position, he hugged his boy. At first Kirtos was a little shocked by the sudden contact but in his heart he knew that he needed this, so he uncurled his lekku and wrapped them around his father's shoulders as he returned the gesture.

"It will be okay son. I promise."

* * *

On Dantooine, Khulmako and Alvanna had decided to take a shuttle to the surface of the planet so they could explore. Both young Sith apprentices had been in space for so long that they were growing restless. And the battle that had led to Dantooine's fall to Imperial hands had only begun to assuage their pent up energy.

"So your mother is alright?"

Alvanna nodded. "I spoke to her and to Kabien. He's been made a lord."

Khulmako barked a laugh. "Really! You hear that Spix? Kabien is a lord!"

The akk dog at the Pureblood's feet looked up at mention of her name and beat her tail against the deck of the shuttle. Alvanna and Khulmako both grinned at the sight. Sith under the new Emperor were encouraged into forming bonds with creatures that could provide use for themselves and for the Empire. Akks were a suitable choice and there were many new programs to breed the animals for use by both Imperials and Sith alike.

Khulmako and Alvanna's akks, Spix and Nova were littermates who accompanied the two apprentices everywhere. And today, they would need all the help they could get.

The young Sith had once read the story of how a powerful Sith Lord named Darth Traya had come to the the ruins of a Jedi Enclave. Finding three powerful Jedi Masters there, Darth Traya had destroyed them by cutting off their connection to the Force. Effectively, creating a wound that could still be felt on Dantooine.

"Are there gonna be some crazy ghosts here my lord?" one of the soldiers who had elected to accompany Khulmako and Alvanna asked.

"You never know lieutenant." Mak said with a wink.

The soldiers all grinned, because they all loved the two apprentices the way they loved their Master, Lord Dryzell. When asked by the pair of Sith to accompany them into the ruins, many soldiers had eagerly volunteered.

"Do you feel that?" Alvanna whispered to which the young man beside her nodded in confirmation.

They were getting closer to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave, destroyed during the Jedi Civil War, and they could feel the absence in the Force which was an unusual sensation. Everything had a presence in the force so to feel nothing as they got closer to the old enclave was strange, but it made sense considering what had happened there.

The shuttle lighted down in a meadow letting out it's passengers before setting back off towards Khoonda. After the battle where they had destroyed Khoonda's leaders, the transition into Imperial control had been rather smooth. But Khulmako and Alvanna and the four soldiers with them had decided to change into civilian clothes for their adventure into the enclave. No need to announce that Lord Dryzell's apprentices were snooping around.

"I thought this place was totalled when Darth Malak attacked?" Alvanna asked, staring at the building in front of her.

"Yeah. I thought so too."

The building, despite having been abandoned for over 300 years, looked brand new. It looked like one day the Jedi had just decided to leave the place. But Khulmako and Alvanna both knew that many Jedi had been killed here when the Sith Lord, Darth Malak had bombed Dantooine.

As he gingerly tested the wrought iron door, Mak noticed how Spix and Nova began to whine and pace incessantly. He could feel why, the wound in the force that emanated from this place was very strong, it echoed with the memories of all the Jedi who had died here.

"I feel it." Alvanna confirmed as she came up next to Mak and squeezed his hand.

After some more prodding at the door, Mak was able to force the heavy thing open. He reached out his senses in an attempt to perceive his surroundings for possible danger, but being in such close proximity to a wound in the Force like this hurt his efforts.

"Everyone stay on guard." he warned. "We don't know what will be waiting for us in here."

Alvanna nodded in agreement and took his hand again.

"Another great adventure to add to our list."

* * *

"Do I have to hold it?" Aliya whined, the leather bag held gingerly between two fingers as if it contained toxic waste.

"You cut it off, you hold it."

"One of those reap what you sow sort of things?"

Kaliyo smirked as she banked the speeder into the lower levels. "That's it sweetheart."

Aliya sighed and leaned back against her seat, watching the lights of the buildings fly by.

"I don't like this planet."

"I don't see why. It's way better than Kaas City." Kaliyo remarked.

"I wasn't saying that. And Kaas City isn't so bad, you just have to know the best places to have fun."

"Oh really?"

Aliya grinned and closed her eyes in fond rememberance "I never told you how Prince Qai'zon and I celebrated our graduation from the Academy, have I?"

"No." Kaliyo looked interested at the prospect of the story.

"Well I don't really remember it all that well, but I hear that I had a blast."

* * *

Qai'zon was very impressed with the Beast Rider village. You had to admire people with the ingenuity to create such a civilized and functional settlement in jungles like those on Onderon.

Juri led them through the camp, past all sorts of people going about their daily business. Some of them stopped to look, mesmerized by the sight of Nyax in her silver and red beskar'gam armor, double bladed lightsaber on her hip. Qai'zon had pulled up the hood of his jacket to hides his face and Kraw'el was still wearing his helmet so they were unnoticed.

Juri stopped at a rather large cabin on the outskirts and turned to his companions.

"Umm I'm afraid that I'm going to need to take your weapons."

Qai'zon looked at Nyax and decided to follow her lead.

The Sith Lord just nodded "We understand Juri."

Qai'zon didn't like to be disarmed but he was quite confident in his abilities to overpower anybody who would try to take him captive. So reluctantly, he handed over his blaster rifle, vibroblade and the folded-up sniper rifle he carried with him. He placed his weapons on a table next to Juri beside Nyax's lightsaber.

Kraw'el's disarming was a bit more...time consuming. As a bounty hunter he carried many many weapons. The young man sighed at the request to remove them, pulling his blaster rifle off of his shoulders, a side pistol off of his hip and his gauntlets which contained hidden vibroknives.

After additionally giving up several different grenades, his wrist mounted rocket launcher, a vibroblade, two hold out pistols and a multitude of hypodermic needles that contained various poisons, Kraw'el Carsen was for all intents and purposes, disarmed.

"What?" he replied to everyone's wide eyed stares. "You know how I love my toys."

Qai'zon and Nyax exchanged indulgent smiles at the Chiss' antics. Even though Nyax hadn't known him very long, she had taken to Kraw'el rather quickly. She now understood Prince Qai'zon's fondness for the boy.

"If you'll follow me." Juri instructed with a sudden formality, leading them inside the cabin.

It was sparsely furnished, everything very practical in both form and function. A bedroll, a wooden desk, a dresser and a kitchen area made up the entire space. But occupying a large piece of fabric on the floor was a boma. The beast was stretched out laguidly on the carpet taking a nap and snorting rather loudly as it rested.

Qai'zon's father owned several bomas and he had never seen the creatures act so...tame. He would have to report back to his father about this.

"So Juri, these are your Imp friends eh?"

They turned to see a tall and imposing older man before them. His leathery skin betrayed his upbringing in the forest and by his long white hair and beard, Qai'zon knew the man was much older than his father.

"Welcome. I am Dominic, and this is my village. What brings you so far from home Imperials?"

Nyax smiled, she was charming and beautiful and men loved her. She was a master negotiator.

"Dominic. We are here to offer you a chance to strike back at the people of Iziz. And get revenge for everything they've done to wrong you."

The man perked up. "Please sit down. We have alot to talk about."

He offered them some chairs and Qai'zon took the one closest to wear the Boma was sleeping. He could tell by the size of the creature that it was still an adolescent, he held out his gloved hand to the animal and allowed it to sniff. The Boma perked up and sniffed Qai'zon's hand cautiously.

"You know how to handle him well." Dominic remarked.

"My father owns several bomas. They are interesting creatures. I've seen them fight savagely in battle. A trained boma can take out entire squads of troops."

Dominic scrutinized the younger man closely. "Yes I thought you looked familiar...was your father a Sith? I sold a maalraas to an orange skinned Sith with all of those freaky tattoos just like yours."

Qai'zon's face lit up. "A maalraas? You must mean Fang! My father did say he bought Fang on Onderon. Oh, my brother Auggie and I loved that old beast so much. We used to take him hunting with us on Dromund Kaas all the time."

Dominic smiled. "I'm glad the creature found a good place and strong owners."

"Qai'zon's father is our leader, the Sith Emperor Darth Gujoja. He has an offer for you."

Dominic sat back in his chair. "I'm listening."

"We have disabled the turrets that guard Iziz's walls. If you help us to attack the city then we can offer you full autonomy over your territories. Iziz will never interfere in your affairs again."

"It is a charming offer. But there is something more I wish for."

"Name it." Nyax countered.

Dominic looked back and forth between Qai'zon and Kraw'el. "You boys aren't force users are you?"

"No sir." Qai'zon said. "But we both come from force sensitive bloodlines. Kraw'el's mother is also a Sith Lord. One of my father's apprentices."

"I see." He folded his hands together and leaned back in thought.

"Let me be blunt with you boys, I'm an old man and I don't have much time left. And both my girls aren't married. And I'm sure your parents have told you how important it is for us old folks to have some grandkids."

"Are you proposing what I think you are sir?" Kraw'el asked.

"You wouldn't have to marry my daughters. No, no, no! But you both are handsome lads so let's just say I wouldn't be upset if...something happened."

Qai'zon looked out of the corner of his eye at Darth Nyax who was alternating between her shock at the offer and trying really hard not to laugh. Qai'zon looked to his other side at Kraw'el who just shrugged and nodded encouragingly to him.

"It's a deal Dominic."

* * *

Darth Corrain had seen a lot in his fifty galactic standard years.

Born in the Chiss Ascendancy to a wealthy aristocratic family, Corrain had been led to believe that he would follow a life of bureaucratic committees and political nonsense.

He did enjoy the political nonsense though.

But when he was a small boy, he had been found to be strong in the force by a member of his species who was a Sith Lord. Eager to have a son who would potentially become a high ranking Sith, Corrain's parents left him in the care of the Chiss Sith Lord who took Corrain as his ward and eventually his apprentice.

He wasn't much for the backstabbing and double dealings of the Dark Council, Corrain's Master. He prefered the subtle arts of political manuevering and subterfuge. Corrain's Master had even been on the Sith delegation to pass the The Treaty of Coruscant.

But Darth Corrain was a realist by nature. He understood that peace between the Empire and the Republic was not possible on a matter of principles. He was also a man who liked to be on the winning side.

When the second Emperor came into power, Darth Corrain recognized him as a man who could do what was neccesary to keep the Empire from losing this war. So he had pledged his loyalty to this new Emperor and it had paid off.

_If you can't be the winner, choose the winning side._

Bran used to say that. Oh, his darling Bran, how he missed him so. The man may have been a giant Mandalorian brute, but he was his giant Mandalorian brute. And those Republic scum had taken his Bran from him. That was enough for any man to be motivated to fight a war.

He touched the betrothal token that he still kept on a leather cord around his neck. He would never love anyone the way he had loved that Mando'a son of a gun.

A knock came at the door of the office he had claimed for himself when the Empire had taken Mustafar.

"Come in."

His second in command Admiral Quinn walked through the door, bowing apologetically for disturbing the Sith Lord.

Admiral Stefanos Quinn was a good young man, Corrain liked him very much and thought him to be a good soldier. He wasn't incredibly fond of the man's father though, finding him to be rather high strung. Corrain had heard the story about how Stefanos' father had try to betray the Emperor on Correlia under orders from that idiot Darth Baras. If he was in the Emperor's position, Darth Corrain would have killed the pest.

But he wasn't the leader of the Sith Empire.

"Quinn how is our mining going?"

"We've gotten close to operating at peak efficiency my lord. The kinks we've been experiencing seem to be ironing themselves out."

"Excellent! The Emperor will be pleased to hear that. Have we heard anything regarding Brentaal IV?"

Mustafar was an important resource of a planet but it was rather removed from the grand scheme of galactic politics. Thankfully, Darth Corrain and the bulk of his fleet would be leaving for another assignment soon.

"Yes sir. It was a great victory for the Empire."

"How wonderful. Come, sit and have a drink with me Quinn. It's time to celebrate."

Corrain smiled as the young man relaxed out of his long practiced military stoicism. Who knew that members of the Quinn family actually could let loose?

* * *

If anyone had told Mako that she would become a special liaison to Imperial Intelligence, first she would have laughed and then maybe shot them once between the eyes.

But alas, here she was.

Politics weren't really her thing but the money was good and the slicing assignments that the Empire sent her way were interesting and always kept her challenged. Mako, like all members of the now legendary Rancor Squad, were all contracted, they never formally enlisted in the Imperial Armed Forces.

Intelligence had given her a spacious office and all the latest technology she could ever want to help her in her assignments. Dromund Kaas was not her favorite planet in the Galaxy, but this deal was pretty fantastic.

"You really need a social life."

She looked up to see the Chiss man in the doorway of her office holding a box under his arm.

"Those better not be Imperial grade rations."

"Absolutely not! You know me better than that. I always spring for the finer things."

Mako grinned and cleared a spot at her desk for Kex to sit down. Watcher Four had been her closest friend in Intelligence for many years now, he had personally recommended her to the position.

"So Mako, how goes your work on that data through that Republic astromech droid?"

She ran a hand through her short auburn hair and sighed. "The Emperor's boy did a good job on this so far. There were only a few more matrices for me to crack. But that's not the big problem."

Kex took a bite of sweet bread thoughtfully. "So what is the problem?"

"Look" Mako took a computer screen and called up a Galaxy map. "These are our latest Imperial galactic star charts. If we follow the coordinates that Kiron found in the droid, you end up right..."

She focused on a point on the map that was all an empty void of space.

"...here."

"But the coordinates say that there is something there."

"Yeah" Mako confirmed. "The weird thing is that I don't think they're wrong."

"You don't?"

"No. And that's what's bugging me. How did something the size of a planet suddenly show up?"

"It moves."

Mako playfully slapped the Watcher. "Not funny smart ass."

Kex grinned. "Well you're going to get the answer to your questions Mako. The Emperor is calling you to join his fleet as they investigate our mystery moving planet."


	27. Chapter 24

_Forward motion._

Miri raced towards her Master. His greatest defense being in his superior reach. If you let Arrryyn get the better of you, he'd hammer you into submission.

But Arrryyn knew the power of defense too. His blade spun and ducked, meeting Miri's every attack and redirecting it away from himself.

"Are you sure you would not like to talk about it?"

Forced into a backbend by her Master's superior strength, Miri fell into a laguid backflip and attempted to readjust her strategy.

"Completely sure Master."

This was how the young Dathomiran apprentice worked out her emotions, through rounds upon rounds of sparring. She didn't like to _talk_ about it.

Luckily, her Master understood this and would indulge her needs time after time. His skills with the lightsaber made him an always refreshing opponent.

Arrryyn took the offensive, his red blade swinging down into an arc so powerful that Miri had to cross both her lightsaber blades to meet it.

"Right foot behind." he instructed.

Miri adjusted and the strength of her new position allowed her to push her Master's blade away.

"Good."

_How could he try and kill Mother? His own Mother! And he tried to kill her! It's all the fault of the Jedi, they've turned him against us. Against his own family._

Her poor brother Julius had really got the short end of the stick in life. Miri couldn't comprehend trying to live as a Jedi with all their stupid rules and suffocating codes. Can't do this, can't feel that. She liked her freedom, freedom to feel whatever emotions she wished.

Or to not feel any at all.

It was all about choice really. She liked choices.

But the Jedi had no choices in life. As she tried to work off her frustrations she thought heavily on choices and wondered what path her newfound older brother would choose.

"Miri! Keep up your guard stance! You know better!"

_Yes. It's all about choices._

* * *

"Will he try and find us again?"

Sahesri hated to see her this way. It made him feel so helpless that he could not just hold his wife and make all the pain go away. Isn't that was a husband is supposed to do? And isn't he, as the Emperor of the Sith Empire, supposed to know all?

But he doesn't.

"I don't know."

Vette cuddled closer against his chest, allowing his arms to envelop her. She just wanted to disappear into his arms.

She looked into Sahesri's bronze eyes, the eyes that had led her to fall in love with him so long ago. There was pain in his eyes, he couldn't hide it from her.

"Just tell me it's all going to be okay."

He kissed her forehead. "It will all be okay."

* * *

The escape from Brentaal IV had been...harrowing.

Running the Imperial fleet had almost cost them their lives but Nadia, Julian, their crew and the five remaining Jedi Knights of their strike team had made it.

But at what cost?

Julian had shut himself in their quarters since they had left the Brentaal system and he wouldn't come out for anyone. Everyone was walking on eggshells since the encounter with the Sith in the escape tunnels and it was starting to really get on Nadia's nerves.

Jedi Knight Garolag was an older human male with long black hair that was graying prematurely. A side effect of almost sixty years of war.

Three days after they had escaped the Brentaal system, Nadia had had enough and cornered the man while everyone was sleeping so that she could get some answers.

"Is it true?" she asked.

The elder Jedi just sighed and motioned for her to come and sit next to him.

"About nine months after Darth Gujoja became the newly crowned Sith Emperor, it was found out that his wife, Empress C'ena gave birth to twin boys. They were the Crown Prince Augustus Mal'uka the Shadowborn and Prince Julius Kashi'koi. The Republic assembled a team that consisted of Jedi and Republic commandos to..."

He stopped for a moment. "Perhaps it would be better if I just showed you."

"Showed me?" Nadia asked.

The man nodded and cleared a space on the floor of the ship. "I was on the strike team who went to Dromund Kaas and took your former Master. I was only a Padawan at the time but I still remember it well."

Nadia nodded and joined Garolag on the ground and closed her eyes, falling into the meditation practices that Julian himself had taught her.

_It was dark here. They say that it always rains on Dromund Kaas and tonight was no different Perhaps the weather was ironically reflecting the grave nature of their mission. _

"We were the second team. The first team was under the leadership of Master Bela Kiwiiks and Master Jungkwon Karresh and my Master was leading the second team. They were the ones going into the Citadel. We were supposed to be the 'hand off team.'"

"What happened?" Nadia asked.

_The "hand off team" was waiting, hiding in the shadows of the mighty Sith Citadel. She saw several Jedi, including a sixteen year old Garolag who was standing next to a male Rodian._

"Your Master?"

Garolag nodded.

_"I have a bad feeling about this Master." the sixteen year old said nervously. "They've been gone for a really long time."_

_"Your apprentice is right Master Yuki. Master Kiwiiks and Master Karresh have been in there for far too long. We can't afford to stick around here, we're way over our heads."_

_The Rodian held up his hand for everyone to be quiet. "I hear something."_

_It was screaming. Even as a stranger in Garolag's memory, Nadia shivered. She could feel the anger and pain radiating outwards from the sound. _

_"They've completed their objective." Garolag's Master said and Nadia easily detected the sadness in his voice._

_"But at what cost?" one of the other Masters agreed. "Where are Master Karresh and Master Kiwiiks?"_

_"Dead. Just like you will be soon Jedi."_

_A voice behind the group of Jedi who all turned in the dark to find it's source._

_Nadia recognized the speaker immediately from the Holonet. She had seen that face so many times on Wanted posters all across the Republic and even though she was about twenty years younger she recognized her immediately. _

_Darth Nox. _

_The "Butcher of Balmorra" they called her. Darth Nox was the most skilled of assassins amongst the Sith, it was no surprise that the Jedi had not been able to sense her approach._

_Lightning cracked overhead, illuminating the dark skies of Dromund Kaas as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers in challenge. It seemed ironically approriate considering the pain that the planet's rulers had just experienced._

_"Darth Nox! Or do you prefer 'The Ghost?'"_

_The blonde woman laughed. "I always liked that moniker. And we sure did live up to it, didn't we Khem?"_

_The giant beast behind the Sith Lord grunted in agreement, raising it's massive vibroblade in anticipation._

_"You Jedi really are desperate aren't you? Stealing a baby from his crib, now that's something you only hear about the Sith doing. The Emperor will make sure you all pay a thousand times over, your precious Order will feel the effects of this for years to come."_

_"Is that a threat Sith?" a Miraluka Jedi Master spat._

_"A threat? No." Nox twirls the saberstaff in her hand elegantly. "That's a promise. Taking the Emperor and Empress' son will mean the death of the Jedi. It may not happen now but it will happen. The Force says it will be so."_

_She smiles and flips her weapon from hand to hand "But in the meantime, don't you Jedi want to come play? I really could use the warm up for when I find your beloved Master Karresh."_

_The Sith Lord smiled at the beast behind her and the pair sprung into attack._

_Darth Nox was an amazingly skilled opponent, being the second most powerful Sith Lord in the entire Empire, second only to the Emperor himself. There may have been a dozen Jedi, the majority of whom were Masters and she kept all of them at bay with relative ease. _

_"Is that all you've got?" Nox taunted. "I expected more from the Jedi Order's greatest Masters!"_

_Darth Nox whistled to her companion. "Khem! Show the Jedi your special talent!"_

_The creature who was dueling Garolag and his Master growled in acknowledgement. It freed the vibroblade from one of it's hands and used the hand to grab Garolag's Master off of the ground by his neck._

_"R-r-run...app-rentice. Run."_

_The creature holding Garolag's Master raised it's mighty vibroblade and swung the weapon through the Rodian's neck and as the sixteen year old Garolag ran from the Citadel, lightning cracked and rumbled overhead._

As the memories faded Nadia was speechless. Absolutely speechless.

"I still have so many questions."

"There will be more time for that later. I think someone would like to see you."

As Nadia's focus returned to her she could feel Julian summoning her through their bond. He was finally willing to open up.

Nadia got up and bowed to the older Jedi. "Thank you."

She crept through the hallways of the ship towards the quarters she and Julian shared. She knocked on the door lightly as to not wake anyone.

"Come in love."

She walked in slowly to find her secret husband sitting on the floor of their room cross legged, attempting to meditate.

"You saw didn't you?"

He nodded and Nadia could see the tears forming in his blue eyes.

"I just...I don't know who I am anymore."

"Oh love" Nadia whispered and wrapped her arms around Julian as he collapsed into sobs.

"And Qyzen...I still...I can't believe he's gone. Maybe if I wasn't such a screwup he'd still be alive. If I had been better and Jaesa Wilsaam-Kallig hadn't been able to disarm me I could've helped him. I could've done something. I should've been stronger! He should still be here. I just...I...I wish it was me..."

"Hey!" Nadia said angrily, grabbing him so that they were making eye contact. "Don't ever say that again you hear me?"

He nodded mutely, tears continuing to fall silently onto his face.

"I love you. Sometimes you can be a big stupid oaf but I still love you. We are going to get through this you understand?"

She didn't even realize that she had started to cry as well.

"But I want you to know something. You are not like them. This doesn't change anything about you, okay? You are still Julian Marko, Jedi Knight of the Republic and the man I love. You will never be one of them."

Julian pulled himself up and let their lips meet together in a kiss that took Nadia's breath away.

And she felt the dark cloud that had formed around them begin to break.

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

"Seriously Mother you look beautiful."

Jaesa smiled at her son. "Such a sweet boy."

"You know what they say, a man's first love is his Mother. I just got lucky enough to have two first loves."

His mother pinched his cheek playfully and Kabien grinned.

"You know, Mom and I always hoped you'd be attracted to men."

The newly christened Sith Lord's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"So then we'd be the only women in your life."

Kabien guffawed a laugh and hugged his Mother. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you."

"I guess we'll just have to live with the dissapointment. There's still hope for Obri though."

"That's true." Kabien agreed. "Hey Serrin, any sign of Mom and Kira's ship?"

Serrin, who had elected to wait with Kabien and Jaesa to greet Darth Nox and Kira Carsen checked her datapad, which connected her to all of _The Skyproud's_ systems.

"A _Fury-_class ship just entered the system and is sending us a request to dock. That must be them."

Jaesa was nervous like a love struck teenager. Her wife had been gone on assignments across the Galaxy for far too long. Now that the business on Makeb had been resolved and the planet was working it's way towards full membership in the Empire, her beloved Casia could return to her.

The trio waited on pins and needles, for a few more minutes until the ship came into view piloted under Kira's skilled hand. It gently settled down into a spot in the hangar and Jaesa thought that if she had to wait any longer, she would surely fall out of her own skin with excitement.

As her love got closer and closer to her, Jaesa could feel so many emotions flooding through their Force bond, which was only making her die to see the elder blonde even more.

The ramp lowered itself and Jaesa ran to it with the fervor and glee of someone half her age. When she saw her beautiful Sith Lord wife, she jumped into her arms and knocked her off her feet.

"Force I've missed you." Casia gasped in between Jaesa's heart exploding kisses.

"Go easy you two." Kira remarked with a raised eyebrow. "There are children present."

Kabien and Serrin both smiled as Kira gingerly stepped around her friends who were still entangled in a mess of limbs.

"My darling apprentice." Kira greeted, embracing the younger woman.

"Hello Master. Even though it hasn't been that long, I've missed you terribly."

"Of course you did Serrin. And Kabien! I heard about you becoming a Lord from your Mother. We're all very proud of you."

"Thank you Lady Kira" Kabien bowed. "I am very honored that Darth Malaric gave me the position."

"From what I've heard of your recent exploits, you've earned it. Serrin, why don't we go catch up and leave Kabien to handle his mothers?"

"Sounds good" Serrin agreed with a smile.

"Goodbye Kabien, it was a pleasure to see you."

Kabien returned the bow. "Likewise Lady Kira."

* * *

"According to Imperial law, a child has no claim to their parent's wealth if they're born out of wedlock."

"Well at least there's that."

"Oh stop being such a prude Qai."

Qai'zon raised an eyebrow at Kraw'el. "Please. Don't try to outsex me little boy."

Qai'zon, being a Cipher Agent was no prude. He was used to using seduction as one of many tools to get what he wanted, but the fact that Dominic was so upfront with his offer to have Kraw'el and Qai'zon sleep with his daughters was new.

"I'm actually kind of dissapointed I didn't get a sex offer extended to me."

"Well you know how the Onderonians feel about Mandolorians, Lady Nyax." Kraw'el said, taking a bite of the stew that the Beast Riders had so politely offered to them.

"Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!" The Sith replied with a vicious grin. _Don't mess with the Mandalorians._

Even though Darth Nyax was a Sith Lord and member of the Dark Council, she was still a Mandalorian and embraced the culture she was born into wholeheartedly. She was such a refreshing dichotomy of a person and Qai'zon found himself inexplicaably drawn to her.

But he pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now. There was a job to be done and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"So. I made contact with Commander Petkova to let him know that we have the backing of the Beast Riders. He's going to rally his supporters and prepare them for an attack."

Qai'zon nodded and poked at his own meal, taking a thoughtful bite.

"He's going to send us schematics of Iziz to properly plan the attack." Nyax continued.

"Kandosii" Qai'zon commented with a full mouth.

"We should be able to launch the attack in about two days."

"Oya" Qai'zon added as he took another bite.

"Are you going to finish everything I say in Mando'a?" Nyax asked, giving the Intelligence Agent a look.

"Yes. And this stew is delicious."

Kraw'el grinned at the banter. "I think it's cannok."

"Hmm...who knew cannok could be so good?"

"Indeed." Nyax agreed, stirring the brown stew in her own bowl. "The village has been most hospitable to us."

Qai'zon nodded "And we always reward kindness, don't we Nyax?"

"Always." The Dark Council member agreed solemnly.

* * *

There was no rest for the wicked. Arrryyn and Miri were now being sent to Mustafar to join the fleet of Darth Corrain. All things considered, Arrryyn thought that keeping busy would be a good thing for his apprentice.

"Darth Corrain, it's good to see you."

"Yes. It's nice to see you as well Lord Arrryyn. And of course it is a pleasure to see you as well Princess."

Miri smiled politely but Arrryyn knew she was still hurting inside.

"Let me introduce you to Admiral Stefanos Quinn, my second in command. I know you both are very familiar with his father."

Stefanos smiled and bowed before the two Sith. "Lord Arrryyn, Princess Miri'ra, it is an honor."

Here was the thing about Stefanos. His mother and father were married in a marriage of convenience, as was common for young people in their time. It was not for love. The families of his parents had set up the marriage for political gain.

His father was also gone for most of Stefanos' life, and when he had been so publicly disgraced Stefano's mother had distanced herself from her husband as much as possible. It was only in his adult life that Stefanos really got to spend any time around his father.

The Princess was a beautiful young woman. Stefanos was struck by her the moment he saw her. What a lovely young beauty. The holos didn't do her justice.

"We had a meal prepared. I figured you must be hungry after such a long journey."

"I'm very sorry but I must decline Darth Corrain. I feel very tired and think I am going to retire to my room." Miri replied, a tad stiffly.

"Of course Princess. A soldier will show you to your room."

The Chiss Sith Lord motioned to a soldier who led Miri towards the exit.

"I apologize for my apprentice. She is still rather effected by the discovery of her brother on Brentaal IV."

"Of course" Darth Corrain said understandingly. "And she will come around. In the meantime, shall we discuss strategy gentlemen?"

* * *

"I'm glad he decided to listen to our advice."

Jaesa smiled "Of course he did. You know how much he takes your opinion into account."

"Is it wrong to have a favorite child?"

"No love. Just as long as the others never find out."

Casia smirked and grabbed her wife, pulling her close and kissing her for the billionth time. "I don't mean that of course. I love all of our children equally."

Jaesa felt the older woman's hands snake across her naked body and shivered with happiness. She was positively elated to be back in her Dark Lord's arms. It was a feeling that she never wanted to give up.

"Do you think Obri is ready?"

Casia shrugged. "There's no way to know. But I think Kabien will be a good influence on him. He'll be a good Master."

"And then we'll all be back together."

Casia chuckled "War is indeed a family business my love."

* * *

"You've been very forthcoming except with everything you've taught me. But you're holding one thing back" Odelio accused as he walked along Kashyyyk's forest floor with the old man beside him.

"Oh? And what is that lad?"

"How are you even here? You died 300 years ago...supposedly."

The old man chuckled. "Boy, I am an old man! I'm allowed to keep a few secrets under my hat."

"You're definitely old" Odelio agreed.

The man slapped the young apprentice on the back of the head in retaliation.

"If you must know, the only reason I remained here was because I had more work to do. The Force had plans for me boy. Just like it has plans for everyone."

He cleared his throat. "When I traveled with Revan, it was like staring into the very apex of the force. I never thought that there would be someone like Revan for another million years. But now I know that there will be."

Odelio didn't like riddles, his eyes narrowed accusingly. "Spit it out old man!"

"There will be another like Revan. It won't be in either of our lifetimes boy. So when that day comes, we need a few tricks up our sleeves to push this shining beacon of the force to do the right thing. You understand?"

"So you want to teach me all your super secret force powers so that I can float around for all eternity in order to teach some future Force prodigy how to not be a screw up?"

"Ah! Now you've got it lad!"

Odelio rolled his eyes. "Spoken like a true Jedi Master."


	28. Chapter 25

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again."

Qai'zon had found the perfect spot for sniping. Using his brand new jetpack that had been given to him by Kraw'el, he had climbed on top of the huge wall that encompassed the perimeter of the City of Iziz. His sniper rifle's scope and the viewscreen of his helmet allowed him great views to pick off whatever targets he wanted.

"When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tommorow comes!"

He had already killed five soldiers who were on patrol in the city square. People were starting to scatter, scared of the unknown assailant. More soldiers were heading towards the wall.

Qai'zon smirked behind his helmet.

The armor was his standard Imperial trooper kit, as all Intelligence agents went through Basic just like everyone else. But he had splattered his armor with so many different colors of paint that it's make and origins were unrecognizable.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond this barricade is there a world you long to see?"

The song was one that he heard his father hum alot. When Qai'zon had asked his father about the war tune's origins, Sahesri had told his son about Hutta. When his Mother and Father were on Hutta once, they would hear the native Evocii laborers sing this old song as they toiled for their oppressive Hutt Masters. It had stuck with them and Qai'zon would hear Sahesri and Vette both mumble the song's lyrics on many occasions.

It seemed to fit this moment.

"Put your hands up!"

Qai'zon grinned, beneath him stood a squad of ten Onderonian soldiers. It had been easy for them to find him because he wasn't exactly trying to go unnoticed. If he really wanted to, he could slip away like a shadow. But that wasn't in the battle plan.

"Soldiers! What can I do for you today?"

"I won't tell you again. Hands up!"

"Sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that."

_The lead soldier looks trigger happy. Easy to provoke._

"Then you leave us no choice. Fire!"

_Time it right. Let them think they got me._

As the soldiers opened fire on him, Qai'zon fell backwards flipping off the wall towards the outside of Iziz.

...and rose again on the back of a drexel.

"Surprise!"

On his cue, dozens of drexels began to rise up behind him and their Beast Rider handlers took aim.

"Now what was that about standing down soldier?"

* * *

Brothels were a common sight on big city planets like Coruscant. Aliya found that the brothels were a great way to find information, men in power were often their best clients. And men in power would often share things with prostitutes that wouldn't share with anyone else.

As it had been a brothel that had led Aliya to the honored Senator of Corellia, she owed it to the girls she had met here to show off her new hunting trophy.

Kaliyo had elected to wait outside by their speeder while the Chiss Cipher agent walked into the dusty club, the leather bag containing her prize held as far away from her body as she could manage.

"I must see Seraphin." she said to the Gammorean bouncer.

"Seraphin working. Can't take visitors." the brute growled at her.

Aliya sighed and pulled a credit cube from her pocket. "I'll pay for her time."

The Gammorean snatched the credits from her hand. "Go to the back. Seraphin come to you when she done."

Aliya reluctantly sat down on a velvet couch in one of the private rooms of the club. By her estimation, the thing hadn't been cleaned since The Sacking of Coruscant.

After ten minutes of waiting, the door opened and in walked Seraphin, looking upset.

Seraphin was beautiful, as all Zeltrons are.

Aliya's little brother had gone to Zeltros several times for different bounty hunting jobs. He had a very good saying to sum up how Zeltrons were as a species. "The 3 things that Zeltrons are good at are partying, fighting and fucking."

But Seraphin was different, she had been sold into slavery as a little girl and was passed around to different brothels all over the Galaxy. The girl had had it rough, a life was forced on her. She never got a chance to choose.

"Seraphin, how are you?"

The girl shrugged and ran a hand through her electric blue hair. "Just the same old scum you know?"

Aliya nodded and reached for the leather bag she had left next to her. "I have something to show you. A piece of our dear friend Senator Karrales."

Seraphin had been the whistleblower on Senator Karrales and his secret Senate shelter project. Aliya owed this to her.

But she was surprised that Seraphin didn't even flinch. She had seen young agents flinch at less graphic things than this.

"I saw the HoloNet and I thought you might be behind it."

"He won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"Yes." Seraphin agreed, and paused to look down at her arms. There were scars all over them, and Aliya knew who put them there.

"Will you be okay here?" Aliya asked, she was genuinely concerned as she had grown to like the young Zeltron.

Liking an asset was never a good thing.

Seraphin pulled out a pack of cigarras and lit one, taking a long drag. She stared at the wall across from her, as if it had the answer to the Intelligence Agent's question.

"I had to do six guys tonight. Bankers from Naboo on a business trip."

She took another drag before adding.

"And tonight was a slow night."

Seraphin handed the pack to Aliya, to which she gratefully took one and lit it. She knew exactly what she needed to do now, it was breaking all the proper protocols, everything that Imperial Intelligence tried not to do.

She knew Kaliyo would agree with her though. She loved to break rules.

Aliya took a long drag on her cigarra and lolled her head back in thought,watching the smoke dissipate around her. This would all need to be planned exactly right. She'd have to wait until they made contact with Intelligence's newest asset.

* * *

Kereniss stepped off the shuttle and was instantly intrigued by Coruscant.

Sure, Dromund Kaas and Kaas City were very impressive with all of the monuments to the history of the Empire but an entire planet that was all one grand city was rather...daunting. It all seemed so big but still so constricting.

It made him burn with nostalgia for home. He missed his apartment in Kaas City, hunting trips in the jungle with Auggie and Odelio and the overwhelming warmth of the presence of his adopted family.

He considered himself blessed, truly blessed to have the family surrounding him that he did. His upbringing had taught him that blood didn't matter when it came to creating a family unit. Kereniss missed his biological parents terribly and mourned them privately in his own way. But he knew that without The Emperor, The Empress, Darth Consace and Darth Banaton he wouldn't be the man he was today.

"Move it spacer!"

He sighed and whistled to Dusty to stay close to him. In a crowded spaceport like this, somebody would definitely do something to annoy his poor akk dog. She followed obediently at Kereniss' heel and he could tell through her Force-aura that she was not happy to be in the Republic's capital.

Neither was he to be honest. But they had a job to do and they would do it well. For a member of the "Great Six" as the Imperial citizenry dubbed them, always got the job done.

They all despised that name but secretly tried to live up to it. To the average Imperial citizen, Kereniss Simon and his adopted siblings, the apprentices of Darth Banaton and Darth Consace, were godly heroes. Young vanguards of His Royal Highness, Darth Gujoja's glorious Sith Order. To the Republic and the Jedi, they were not to be underestimated. They were to be feared, and more importantly, Kereniss and his siblings were to always be respected.

It was a huge burden to carry. But at least they had each other to help share it.

As he passed by a window, Kereniss caught his reflection in the mirror and almost laughed. His normally crimson hair was freshly dyed black and he wore contacts that turned his normally emerald eyes a deep dark blue. Prosthetics borrowed from the lovely staff at Imperial Intelligence had given his normally elfin features a rugged, masculine edge. When Seerin had first seen his transformation, she had remarked through her breathless laughter that he looked like a devilishly handsome space pirate. Something straight out of a cheesy holo movie.

He missed his beloved most of all. But he knew that the men and women under her command would take good care of her while he was gone.

Walking out of the crowded spaceport, Kereniss hailed an air taxi. The driver gave Dusty a wary look as she settled into the backseat beside her Master. The akk growled. A low and quiet warning.

"She doesn't bite." Kereniss assured the Rodian driver who resolved to keep his eyes straight ahead.

His Imperial accent fell away easily as this was not his first time undercover. Probably not the last either.

Dusty nosed at his arm and whined, insisting he look at something they were passing.

_The Jedi Temple._

Kereniss's eyes narrowed in fury. About ten years ago the Jedi had begun restoring their Temple, they thought it necessary to have a more involved presence on the Capital.

"We destroyed it once. How hard could it be to do it again?" he whispered, rubbing Dusty's head to the akk's contented sighs.

Because after what the so-called "Defenders of Peace and Justice" had done to his beloved, Kereniss Simon would make sure that this wretched planet and it's pretentious Jedi Temple burned.

* * *

"Nar Shaddaa?"

The Emperor nodded solemnly.

Draco thought it out for a minute. Why him? Why not the Empress or Auggie? Or Kereniss? His baby brother was way more adept at negotiating than he. His silver laced tongue was really only good for getting him out of trouble or into a girl's panties.

_Oh._

He mirrored the Emperor's solemn nod as he came to a realization behind his leader's logic.

"You are most intuitive my lord."

"You don't get to be Emperor on good looks alone Draco." The elder man commented with a cheeky smile. "Are you going to say goodbye to your Mother and brother before you depart?"

"Of course. Will Mother be remaining with you my lord?"

"She hopes to visit your sister. So she and Dryzell will be going to Felucia and my fleet will join them when things are more stable here."

"Then I should catch them before they depart. If you'll excuse me." Draco bowed respectfully.

"Draco?" The Emperor called.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Don't have too much fun. This is business you know."

Draco gave him a playful salute. "You can count on me sir."

* * *

Kraw'el Carsen was a man of action.

The son of one of the Emperor's Hands and one of Imperial Intelligence legendary agents, the average individual would think that Kraw'el would've followed in his parents footsteps, joining the military or the becoming a Sith. His sister had done that, so why shouldn't he?

But Kraw'el had inherited a stubborn streak from his mother and wasn't too keen on people telling him what to do. He was a patriot sure, he had a strong sense of pride for the empire and believed it to be the stronger of the two warring societies, especially under the Emperor's leadership.

So he showed his pride in his own way.

Like the Battle of Onderon.

Qai'zon had left at dawn that morning alone. Kraw'el headed out a few hours behind him with Darth Nyax and Dominic, along with hundreds of Beast rider warriors mounted on their beloved drexels.

_I'll never like those things._

Now he was in his element, running through the city square in Iziz, towards the Palace, his blaster rifle blazing.

"This way!" Nyax yelled, using her saberstaff to point the direction.

His mother had told him that Darth Nyax was all Mando with a "Sith polish" and Kraw'el was pleasantly amused to see that her assessment was dead-on. Nyax was surely a sight, in full beskar'gam, double bladed lightsaber flying and slinging force lightning the way Kraw'el slung grenades and wrist rockets.

Kraw'el and Qai'zon followed close behind the Sith Lord, covering her blind sides. Cutting through an alley at the rear of the Palace, they were greeted with Commander Petkova waving them through.

"You made it!" he greeted them. Kraw'el could smell the smoke from his blaster.

"The Beast Riders were most helpful Commander." Nyax commented. "Their attack has provided an excellent diversion."

"Yes." Qai'zon agreed, shouldering his rifle. "Now what's the situation Commander?"

"The King and Queen are held up in the Throne Room. The shields are starfighter grade, no one is getting through without the access codes."

"Which you have, right Commander?" Kraw'el asked.

The man smiled. "Of course."

"I do sense a but coming Commander." Nyax muttered.

"The Republic had an envoy stationed here to protect the Royal Family. They are still inside the Palace."

* * *

The deployment on Onderon had orginally seemed rather...beneath...Havoc Squad's skills. But being a dutiful soldier, Johnston had not questioned it.

In fact, it had been a welcome respite for both him and his men. A chance for some rest and regrouping, although for the Squad's commander, it had been two weeks of paperwork and bureaucracy.

That is until the Imperials came.

They got the reports of the Beast Riders attacking Iziz and hadn't thought much of it at first. It was strange but surely Izizian defenses would deal with the problem.

But then the reports came that Darth Nyax had been spotted.

That's when Johnston knew it was serious.

Darth Nyax, like most Sith, was not to be underestimated. But her Mandalorian upbringing gave her an extra edge in battle. If she were here, Havoc Squad had to take this very seriously.

So after they had evacuated the Royal family to the safety of the vault-like throne room, he was on edge.

"Anything Red?" he asked Havoc's tech expert as he scanned for breachs in the Palace's defenses.

"Negative Boss." The young human Sergeant reported.

Red was unarguably one of the best slicers that the Republic Military had ever trained but even prodigies like him can make mistakes.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Boss. I detect no breaches in the Palace's security network. This doesn't mean I'm not worried though."

"You think it's an inside job?"

"I'm saying we should be on our guard sir."

Johnston nodded and steadied the grip on his blaster rifle. "If they want to get to the Royal family, they'll have to go through us."

* * *

They had been joined by soldiers under Petkova's command, all loyal to the Empire. About thirty men in all were now walking across the Sky Bridge, the secondary entrance to the Palace. As they had encountered little resistance, Nyax could only assume that the Palace's battalion of soldiers was reinforcing the Royal family's position.

"Qai'zon, you and Commander Petkova take ten soldiers to disable the Eastern security terminal. Kraw'el, you take ten soldiers and go west. The ten commandos will go with me to engage Havoc Squad and whoever else they have on forward defense."

The Commander led Qai'zon and their group down a hallway as Kraw'el and his soldiers ran down the opposite hall.

"What's your name soldier?" Nyax asked the man who had been introduced to her as the leader of a Squad of Onderonian commandos.

"Lieutenant Petyr, my lady. C/O of Viper Squadron."

The commandos around him all mirrored his salute.

"Ready to make history gentlemen?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all yelled excitedly, pounding their fists on their armor.

Nyax grinned beneath her buy'ce. This was all an intriguing experience to her due to the fact that her people, both the Mandalorians and the Sith, had a very intertwined history with Onderon. She felt invested in this campaign in a rather strange way. The adrenaline and excitement of an upcoming battle was making her blood vessels roar happily. The Force was alive right now, she could feel the electricity in the air. Almost taste it on her tongue.

_Let's hope the infamous Havoc Squad is up to the challenge._

* * *

Darth Nexus watched the holo reports quietly by herself, transfixed by the images of the Imperial fleet engaging the Republic over Brentaal IV.

When she was younger, she felt anger over seeing the Imperials and the Republic in conflict. Nexus had been raised in the Jedi Order, it was the only life she had ever known and even after Darth Nox had found her on Taris, it was still an adjustment to get used to being Sith.

But Nox had been more than patient with her and helped to ease the transition from Jedi Padawan to Sith Lord. It had not been easy, but Nox' guidance and strong example helped Ashara Zavros become the Sith known as Darth Nexus, headmaster of the Sith Academy on Korriban.

"Lady Nexus?"

"Yes?" she answered, not looking up from the holo-screen.

"Lord Oltenon is here."

Her eyes lit up. "Send him in." she commanded excitedly, finally breaking away from the holo reports as she stood up and straightened out her robes.

The soldier nodded and stepped out of her office. In his place, returned a tall man in black and red robes, when he saw her a grin broke out on his face and he pulled down his hood revealing a handsome face of a human male with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair cropped in a short military style.

"I've missed you." he whispered huskily as he took up the Togruta Sith Lord into his arms.

Nexus giggled like a teenage schoolgirl. "I've missed you too. How was the trip?"

"It was pretty uneventful. Scouting in the Outer Rim territories isn't as glamourous as the frontlines."

Oltenon glanced over at the holo screen. "What were you watching?"

Oltenon had been on the farthest boundaries of the Galaxy for so long that he had been rather removed from the scheme of Galactic politics. The young Sith was such a skilled diplomat and so well versed in scientific knowledge that he led a team of Imperials to different parts of the Outer Rim, to expand the Empire through new technologies, natural resources and alliances with other planets. Ashara considered his work to be some of the most important work the Empire was doing. Scouting new frontiers that no one had ever seen before.

But that didn't mean she didn't miss him when he was gone.

"We took Brentaal IV. I was just watching the reports."

Oltenon walked over to her desk and sat in the chair, focused on the continuing reports. Nexus followed and settled on his lap, his arms instinctively wrapping around her as they both watched.

"They tried to assasinate the Empress and Lady Jaesa? And thought they could get away with it?" Oltenon muttered.

"Indeed. Your mother was also quite the hero in the battle. She led the space engagement while the Emperor led the ground assault."

Oltenon beamed with pride. As one of "The Great Six" he looked to Darth Consace as the mother he had never known. Being gone so long, he had missed his family terribly.

"Did you hear about Daesha?"

She didn't need to ask. Nexus knew that with the powerful force bond between Oltenon and his siblings, he had felt his sister's injury when it happened.

But he did nod in confirmation. "I spoke to Father when we reached known space. He said she is still in a coma."

Nexus turned to look at him. "So I can assume you will make a stop at Felucia?"

"Is there any doubt?" he answered with a laugh. "I just hope she'll wake up now that Augustus is there with her."

"She will love."

Oltenon smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Did I mention that I missed you?"

Nexus grinned and pulled him to her lips. "Yes. But I never get sick of hearing it."

* * *

Daesha Secura was the type of woman you marry.

Augustus had always thought that. When he first met her at the Sith Academy, he had been immediately smitten. Odelio and Kereniss would take every opportunity to point out the comedy in how the crown prince of the Sith Empire was reduced to a lovesick akk pup when ever the violet skinned twi'lek was around.

Daesha had never been a student at the Academy, she had gone from the private tutelage of a reclusive elderly Sith Lord to being Darth Banaton's apprentice. But she would come and visit Korriban with her Master.

And never fail to drive Augustus crazy.

_"Damn training runs! I don't get it. Why can't we use the Force to augment our speed? Isn't that what it's for?"_

_"Careful Del. If you start complaining we'll have to do another three klicks." Kereniss warned playfully. _

_Augustus laughed as the two young men beside him began to playfully wrestle. They had been instructed to do a five klick run through the Valley of the Dark Lords on the grounds that Odelio had mouthed off to their lightsaber combat instructor and Kereniss and Augustus had laughed. Even being the children of the Emperor himself and high ranking Sith, they were not exempt from punishment._

_As the trio came up over a hill towards the Academy, they almost ran into a tall man with dreadlocks wearing red armor. _

_"Hello boys." the man called. _

_They immediately recognized him as Darth Banaton, a recently appointed Dark Council member and all three boys bowed in respect._

_"Darth Banaton, it is an honor to meet you."_

_The Kiffar smiled. "You're Nox's boy aren't you? Odelio?"_

_"Yes my lord." Odelio confirmed. _

_"I thought so. Your mothers are good people." _

_A man with short white hair came up behind the Sith Lord from their shuttle. "Master, the shuttle is secure." _

_"Good. Draco say hello to Prince Augustus, Odelio Wilsaam-Kallig and Kereniss Simon. Boys, this is my apprentice, Draco Zelada." _

_"Charmed gentlemen." The apprentice greeted with an over the top bow. "Ahh Korriban. Really didn't miss this weather."_

_"I like it." _

_The feminine voice came from behind Draco and his Master. The most beautiful twi'lek Augustus had ever seen walked up beside them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_"And this is my other apprentice, Daesha Secura. Daesha, say hello."_

_"Hello" the girl said shyly, bowing as well. "I've heard so much about you Prince Augustus."_

And from then on, Augustus was head over heels. Because the first moment he saw Daesha, the force seemed to explode. An epiphany happened to the Prince in that moment, something his Father had described to him.

_"When I met your Mother, I knew. I knew she was going to be the light of my life, the best thing that ever happened to me. And I also knew that one day I would marry her."_

And as Augustus sat next to Daesha Secura's hospital bed, he knew that one day this woman would be his wife.

Because Lady Daesha Secura is the kind of woman that you marry.

* * *

The stage was set. Time to raise the curtain and let the show begin.

Qai'zon and Commander Petkova had arrived back to their rendezeavous first. Kraw'el following them shortly after. When the soldiers inside the Palace had seen their comrades march with the Imperials, it had puzzled them. They knew of the corruption in the Royal family and some of them had doubts about the Republic starting to brew in their minds.

Needless to say, resistance was minimal. Several soldiers had even joined their force.

"I feel them." Nyax breathed standing outside the door to the throne room. "Havoc Squad."

"Let's finish this." Kraw'el said, flipping one of his blaster pistols in his hand.

Nyax moved forward to the head of the group and reached out in the Force. She raised her hands and projected that energy outward. The huge door that had stood in the team's way crumbled into dust at her display of power.

"Nice trick." Qai'zon remarked as he walked up beside her.

Nyax just nodded and ignited her twin crimson blades. Havoc Squad was waiting for them.

She walked into the room with Qai'zon, Kraw'el and the Onderonian soldiers all behind her. Havoc Squad fanned out into defensive positions.

"Darth Nyax." the lead Republic commando greeted. Even beneath his helmet, Nyax could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Yes, it is me. Few other Sith could make beskar'gam look this good."

She glanced at the other eight members of Havoc Squad before continuing.

"Now you're a smart man soldier. You don't need me to tell you that you're vastly outnumbered. So here's a concept for you. Back down. Get out of here while you have the chance. Is one planet worth losing the great Havoc Squad over?"

Many might question why Nyax would not just blast these Republic soldiers into the ground. It was all carefully thought over. Every thing that Darth Nyax did had ulterior motives.

After several tense minutes of silence, she smiled as the soldiers lowered their weapons. "I thought so."

* * *

Qai'zon stood waiting on the steps of the Royal Palace several hours after the Onderonian Royal family had been taken into custody, watching intently as the crowds began to gather. All of them were still unsure as to what had really transpired today. Qai'zon was a little unsure himself.

"Are you ready?"

He looked over and saw Darth Nyax watching him. She had removed her helmet and her gemstone-like eyes gazed intently at the young Prince.

"Mmm hmm."

He walked to the edge of the steps, Nyax and Commander Petkova on either side of him.

When the gathered Onderonians saw him, a hush began to befall the crowd. Qai'zon bore such a striking resemblence to his father that it quelled the chatter of the crowd.

"People of Onderon" he began, not really having a speech planned. The words just came to him.

"I stand before you, not as a conqueror but as a friend. For too long your people have suffered under a corrupt monarchy who cared nothing for Onderon and it's people."

He stopped to catch his breath.

"But today is the first day of a new age for Onderon. A chance to restore this proud planet and it's people to the Galactic standing that you deserve."

He could hear the people start to pay attention. Some even voicing their approval.

"I am here, as my Father's representative to extend his offer of friendship to you. A chance to be a part of something great again. Today the Republic turned it's back on you, the great Havoc Squad, fled like scared children. They will not protect you. The Republic is a sinking ship, my friends! Will you allow yourself to drown?"

Qai'zon's voice began to raise in volume as he spoke and he felt the crowd's response begin to turn more and more to his side.

"Join us my friends! Stand tall with the Empire and show the Galaxy what Onderon and it's people have to offer. Show them that you matter! Each and every one of you matter. Stand with us and we will take on all who oppose us. Together!"

Applause. Every great performance deserves applause. And applause was what Qai'zon received.

_Some fights are won with grand battles. Others are won with a few grand words._

Darth Nyax was reminded of this lesson as she clapped alongside the Prince.

_Today is a day we will all remember._


	29. Chapter 26

Ka'hirr was trying hard to control himself. He was a man! Not some post-pubescent teenager who had never seen a girl before. A man. A man with control.

But sitting across the table from his wife, eating dinner together for the first time in months he was fighting his most primal urge to want to ravish her. Mako was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and even after twenty years of marriage and nine children Ka'hirr's heart still skipped a beat when he was with her. That was a tough thing for a grizzled old mercenary to admit.

"Ka'hirr...Ka'hirr?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by his wife waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"You there?"

Ka'hirr smiled. "I'm just happy to see you."

Mako rolled her eyes. "You big oaf. Think your compliments will get you into bed with me?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's always worked before."

Mako sighed and took a sip of her drink. "You're still after baby number ten aren't you?"

"Oh come on, it's a nice even number! And it doesn't have to be a baby. We can adopt again."

"You Mando'a just love to spread the family name don't you?"

Ka'hirr grinned. He loved that Mako could trade verbal jabs with him. A woman with a sharp tongue was the best kind.

"Cyar'ika, I love you. And I love our children. I only want to have more because I love being a parent with you. There's no one better."

She rolled her eyes, but the smile he first fell in love with started to appear on the corners of her lips.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." he whispered, clutching her hand tight.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too. Now eat your uj cake."

* * *

The droid was waiting in the cantina just as Kereniss knew he would be. A silver humanoid-like model. It was sitting at a table waiting for him, imitating a typical sentient cantina patron.

"Droid." Kereniss greeted as he settled into the seat across from it. Dusty curled up at his feet under the table.

"Greeting: It is a pleasure to see you Master. I have a datapad for you."

The droid slid a black datapad across the table. Kereniss picked it up and put it into his pack without looking at it. He'd have to do that later.

"Very good. Is there anything else?"

"Statement: Oh no Master. My orders were made clear, to pass the datapad along to you. It has all the information you need. I am only a protocol droid after all."

Kereniss smiled. He knew this unit's true functionality. If it had the right orders, it could kill everyone in this cantina. This droid was no mere protocol model.

"Right. Well thank you droid. Please give my regards to your Master. I hope to see him soon."

"Statement: Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

The droid left him silently and Kereniss ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It must've been too much to hope for his companion to stay and keep him company while he had a drink.

He flagged down a twi'lek waitress and placed his order. This cantina was called the Dealer's Den and he knew that the best strategies were often devised at the dejarik tables.

_"No fair!" the seventeen year old Kereniss yelled as he helplessly watched his K'lorr slug be devoured._

_Draco, who was twenty, cackled proudly as his Rancor piece took the spot once occupied by Kereniss' k'lorr slug. The rancor, now in the perfect position, took out Kereniss' kintan strider as well. Draco's rancor was now in an optimal position to win the game._

_Darth Consace who had been watching the boys play from across the table looked at Kereniss, her orange eyes flashing with amusement. _

_"Now's your chance!" she encouraged Kereniss._

_And then he saw his opening, if he moved the molator and the savrip into position..._

_Kereniss grinned as the molator and savrip holomonsters tore apart Draco's rancor._

_"That was your best piece brother." he commented._

_Draco fumed silently. "You win." he finally conceded._

_Kereniss and his Master exchanged triumphant smirks as the Arkanian stalked off in protest of his loss._

_"Always fight until the last moment." Consace intoned sagely. "And maybe this will be a lesson for Draco as well. Never underestimate your enemies."_

Kereniss smiled at the waitress as she brought his order back to him, but was interrupted by his comlink's incessant chirping.

"How did you get this frequency? This is encrypted."

"Kereniss, didn't Lady Consace ever teach you that women know everything?"

He laughed at that. "You got me there."

The soft female voice on the other end snickered. "How is the Dealer's Den treating you? Did you get rycrit stew?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that Aliya. All I can say is that Daesha would be furious that they're calling this rycrit stew, but I guess you get what you pay for."

"True" Aliya agreed. "Now, I read the brief about what you're looking for and I know a guy who deals in both information and secret Mandalorian artifacts. Our target is over at the dejarik tables. You see him? Big buff guy with red hair. Typical Mandalorian."

Kereniss' eyes scanned through the crowd until they settled on the target. A man in beat-up grey armor was greedily scooping up credits from two very disgruntled Rodians and a Weequay.

"I see him."

"Okay good. His name is Akaan Ordo. One of the last of their clan. Couple years back the Mandalorians had some big civil war to throw the Ordos out of power because of how Mandalore the Preserver stayed loyal to Revan and the Republic. They killed off most of the clan."

"Now Akaan means war correct? My Mando'a is a touch rusty."

Kereniss fished a piece of meat out of his stew and fed it to Dusty.

"Yes it does. The remaining Ordos orchestrated a ba'slan shev'la once their power started to wane. From what I could dig up, Akaan's grandparents fled to Telos IV about 50 years ago and he was born and raised there. He travels around doing the odd bounty hunting job here or there. Some for the Republic, some for us."

"Typical bounty hunter." Kereniss took a sip of his drink. "So can he be bought? All bounty hunters have a price."

"Sure. You just have to find a way to impress him."

He detected the hint of mischief in Aliya's voice that was so similar to her Mother.

"You know how, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Do you see how beat those Rodians and that Wequay?"

"Uh huh."

"Well our friend Akaan is a total dejarik addict. In between bounty hunting jobs he travels around the Galaxy looking for a champion to take on. But he hasn't had a challenge in a while. If you can beat him, he'd probably be honor-bound to work with you."

"It's an interesting idea Ali." Kereniss slipped out of his chair and left some credits on the table for the waitress. "Right out of your Father's playbook."

"Well I always have been a Daddy's girl." Aliya answered. "Now when you're done, take a look at that datapad. I figured since you're here I should put you to work. No use wasting a perfectly good pair of lightsabers."

"Will do. Hopefully this guy is a better player than Draco."

"I'm sure you'll be sufficiently challenged Ker. Good luck."

"Bye Ali."

He stretched his tired body for a moment before straightening the unfamiliar black leather jacket. When he did that, Kereniss could feel the comforting weight of his lightsabers, safely hidden in the secret compartments he had sewn into his jacket.

"Hello friend" he greeted, standing in front of the Mandalorian who was still counting his win. "Up for a game?"

* * *

Daesha felt like she was underwater. Her body felt utterly buoyant, like something had gotten rid of all her body mass. Completely weightless.

The only thing that seemed to have any real mass to it at all were her eyes. She was struggling to open them, her eyelids seemed to be weighted down with durasteel blocks and for what seemed like years but in reality was only a week and a half, she struggled to open them.

But suddenly Daesha felt a warmth wash over her. A dull fire that didn't hurt but only felt pleasant.

_Auggie?_

She could feel her Prince's loving presence radiating around her like the warmth of a sun. She could detect his love and devotion for her but also something else...concern? Yes, that was it. Something had her poor Prince terribly worried.

Oh, why couldn't she open her eyes.

_Daesha._

Now that wasn't just Auggie, she could feel Banaton there too. The man who had been both father and teacher to her mirrored her love's concern.

_But, why?_

Daesha could feel both Augustus and Darth Banaton directing their love towards her. It was as if Daesha was underwater and her father and lover were trying to pull her towards the surface.

_Up!_

Daesha had always been an excellent swimmer.

* * *

"She's awake!" Augustus yelped, his dry throat causing his voice to come out in a rough croak. Hours of silent meditation beside Daesha's bed had caused fatigue to set in.

Lord Banaton who was seated across from the Prince opened his eyes and focused intently on his beloved apprentice, watching her closely.

Slowly, Daesha's eyelids fluttered open and she groaned.

"Br-br-i-"

Auggie, seeming to understand her hoarse whispers, adjusted the bright lights with a flick of his wrist.

Banaton stroked the young woman's violet cheek with a surprising grace. "You scared us my darling. We thought we might lose you."

"No Master." she managed to gasp. "I am not leaving you yet."

Augustus smiled and kissed her forehead, both he and Daesha's lekku intertwining.

Then she realized it.

"My...my..."

Her eyes fell to the stump that remained of her right arm, immediately her expression fell when she saw it.

"My love, do you remember what happened? Do you have any recollection at all?"

It all came back to her. Felucia. The heat of the jungle. The men marching with her. Corsair Company. The ambush. _Force forsaken droids of all things. _That big nasty droid with the wibroblade. Blasterfire. Pain. There was blood everywhere. Her blood, the blood of her men who had fallen with her. Everywhere.

"How...how did I get here?"

"I felt your injury in the Force and had a shuttle sent to Felucia to bring you and the other casualties back to _The Stormborn._ You had put yourself in a healing trance my dear apprentice, and that is what saved your life."

Daesha nodded taking in Banaton's words. "And my men?"

Augustus smirked "They are very devoted to you my love. They made the jungle burn in retaliation."

Even though she smiled at the news, Auggie could still sense the deep sadness with in his love.

"Lord Banaton, perhaps we could have a moment alone?"

The Sith Lord, sensing the young man's intentions nodded and stood up, straightening his robes around him. "Of course. I must go and acquaint myself with the latest status reports."

He bent down and kissed Daesha's forehead. "I will return soon my dear."

"Okay."

As Banaton left the room, the sadness that she had been holding in became too much for Daesha and tears erupted from her eyes.

"Oh love" Auggie whispered, bending down to hug her.

"Fuck." Daesha sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

"My love, it's going to be okay. Lord Banaton, Lady Consace and my Father are going to make sure you have the best prosthetics that can be built. It'll take some time and some rehabilitation but I am going to help you through the whole process!"

Daesha looked up at him, tears still blossoming in her eyes. "But that was my saber hand Auggie! I was that hand!"

He held the sides of her face and wiped away her tears. "Hey, I'm here. I'm going to help you. We'll train together and adjust your technique. And by the time we're done, you'll be tearing through the Republic like a one woman army. You'll be even better than you were before this injury. We're going to get through this...together."

He connected his lips with hers and instantly he could feel her calm down.

"I love you."

Auggie laid his head on her chest and kept whispering the words over and over in an attempt to soothe her.

"I love you too Augustus."

* * *

"There it is your Grace. A planet where there shouldn't be one."

Sahesri nodded as he stared out _The Glory's_ viewport. "How intriguing. Are we picking up anything from the planet? Signs of life and such?"

"We're picking up readings of a settlement on the planet my lord. But we are picking up no planetary defenses. No ships or orbital defenses." Quinn called from in front of a monitor.

Sahesri looked to Consace who stood at his side. "Do you sense that?"

The Pureblood Sith nodded, her eyes closed in concentration. "Yes I do. It is hard not to."

The Emperor looked to his fellow Sith. Jaesa, Nox, Serrin, Xalek and Kir'tos had all gathered on the bridge with him and all had their eyes closed in concentration as well.

"Hey. Someone want to clue in us non-Force users?"

Sahesri chuckled at his wife's question. "It's quite an interesting place we've come upon my love. There are few things that can quiet a group of Sith."

Vette snorted "Isn't that the truth. So what has got your Sithy senses all standing on end?"

"The planet itself my love. This planet is alive."

* * *

"Why can't I go with you Master?"

Tiaba smiled indulgently. "We've been over this Roshi. One member of your family must remain on Dromund Kaas for now. Normally the responsibility would fall to your Mother or one of your elder siblings but they are all needed off-world."

"Besides" the Miralan added. "It's not like I'll be doing anything too exciting. I am only preparing the Naboo retreat for Daesha's arrival."

"Exactly, so why can't I go with you?"

Tiaba laughed and ruffled the young princess' ever so unruly hair. "Ever persistent. Just think how adept you'd be at political subterfuge if you applied that persistence with the Grand Moff Council."

Roshi rolled her eyes. "But they're so boring! Always debate debate debate! I don't know how many more presentations on the fuel efficiency of our Star Destroyers I can listen to."

Tiaba continued to pack as her apprentice watched. "I do have something I'd like you to do though while I'm gone. A task of sorts."

"Really?" The Dathomiran's eyes lit up happily.

"Yes. Go grab your coat and come take a walk with me."

* * *

By the end of their fourth dejarik game, Akaan Ordo's eyes were narrowed at Kereniss suspiciously.

"You're not a fucking jetti are you?"

After the several pints of ale he had consumed, Kereniss' laugh came out in a harsh bark as he scooped the jackpot of credits to his side of the table.

"Absolutely not."

The Mandalorian sighed and took a long swig off of his own mug of ale. "So what is it you do then, friend?"

"I'm a historian of sorts. Come to Coruscant looking for something."

Akaan raised gruff eyebrow. "Yeah? You're some sort of treasure hunter?"

"Of sorts. A friend of mine tells me that you're an expert in the history of your people."

Akaan stopped, his eyes focusing on Kereniss with renewed interest. "That would depend on what you're looking for."

Kereniss beckoned him to lean closer before whispering. "I want Mandalore the Preserver's holocron."

Akaan broke out into a guffaw. "I knew I liked you areutii. You've got guts! Real mandokarla!"

"So you know where it is then?"

"Mandalore the Preserver is one of my ancestors, may he rest in the Manda. I know where his holocron is, sure. But I can promise you that it won't be easy to get a hold of."

Kereniss leaned in close again. "Where is it?"

"Surrounded by jetti. Damn shame. They have it locked up in their fucking temple."

Suddenly this mission was looking up.

* * *

It had been a month since he'd arrived on Korriban and the monotony of training life seemed to agree with Ralon. Every morning he'd wake up, work out, do a few hours of combat training, have a meal and go about whatever daily tasks the Overseers gave him.

So after becoming so accustomed to his routine, he was taken by surprise when he was told by an Academy guard that Darth Nexus had requested his presence.

Sheathing his training blade, he walked up the steps to Darth Nexus' office with trepidation, having not seen the Dark Council member since his arrival on planet.

"My lady, the acolyte is here." the guard reported into his comlink before waving Ralon past.

Ralon walked into Darth Nexus' office to find that the Togruta Sith was not alone. A man with blonde hair stood behind Lady Nexus' desk watching Ralon carefully.

"Sit down Acolyte." Nexus invited, gesturing to a chair.

"The Overseers tell me that you've excelled well in your training. They say that the regiment has agreed with you."

"I give my absolute best to everything I do my lady."

The blonde man smiled.

"This is Lord Oltenon. Oltenon this is Acolyte Ralon."

"You were correct my dear" Oltenon mused, standing up straight and regarding Ralon with a short nod. "His resemblance to his elder sister is striking."

"You knew my sister my lord?" Ralon asked eagerly. His memories of his sister Saria were faint. Any mention of his long deceased sister sparked immediate interest.

"No I'm afraid I never had the privilege of meeting Lady Saria. But I, like many young Sith coming through the ranks had heard tales of all of the Emperor's apprentices. And I have seen numerous holos of her."

"Oh."

Oltenon smiled. "I sense a strength in you Acolyte. A strength that your sister was famous for. I have been discussing you with Lady Nexus and we both ag-"

A sharp knock interrupted the Lord mid-sentence. Oltenon and Nexus exchanged concerned glances before the woman stood up from her seat and went to the door.

"My lord." It was a man in an uniform, that Ralon knew from his studies identified him as a member of the Imperial Science Corps, entered and immediately beckoned Lord Oltenon closer before whispering in his ear.

"What? Why were we not contacted? This is what we've been waiting for."

"I don't know my Lord, but I have the coordinates that _The Glory _sent to us. Our presence is requested immediately."

Oltenon nodded. "As it should be. Alert our Brigade that is with our upmost sympathies that we have to cut the R and R time short. We have finally caught our long awaited prize."

"I feel like I'm chewing death sticks." Jaesa mused over the comlink. "My nerves have never felt so electrified."

"I can sort of feel something here as well." Vette agreed. "Like an energy of sorts."

"That is the living force my love. This planet gives off a feeling in the living force unlike anything else in the Galaxy."

Sahesri and Vette were flying point in the _Fury _while the expedition they had assembled were all in their own fighters following close behind.

"Wait a second..." Vette muttered. "We're getting a transmission."

"What's the signal code?"

"It's nothing that either the Empire or the Republic issues. I've never seen it before."

Sahesri sighed and put the ship on auto-pilot, walking to join his wife in front of the holoterminal.

A tall blue skinned man appeared before them and at first The Emperor thought this man was Chiss but when he saw the golden eyes regarding Vette and himself he knew he was mistaken.

"We have been expecting you." the man stated in heavily accented Basic. "You may land here with no threat of harm."

"Thank you kind sir. But could you please tell us where in fact we are?"

The man smiled an indulgent smile.

"Welcome to Zonama Sekot Darth Gujoja."


End file.
